Children of Nations: Book 1
by Lilac the Kitsune
Summary: The Nations have kids? Well, get ready to meet them! Follow these normal teenagers as they meet their real parents and learn about their histories, battle evil and new problems, go to school, and discover romance(?). None of them signed up for this! Well, as they say, you can't pick and choose your family. OC centric story. T for language of OCs and Canon characters.
1. Prologue: When did the nations have kids

Prologue

"B-But, Ludwig? Are you sure it's time to tell them?" Italy Veneziano said from across the table. His brown curl started to scrunch up as he got angrier. He had opened his eyes and stared into the German's ice blue ones. "They're only teenagers! 13 at the oldest!" His caramel eyes filling with rage.

"Ja, Feliciano. They are old enough to know about their pasts." Germany said strongly. "And their real parents." Veneziano sighed and sunk into his chair.

"They aren't ready. Luddy, listen to me. Please?" North Italy stared at his best friend but knew the answer.

"Nein Feliciano. They have to learn sooner or later." The German had given the exact answer Feliciano didn't want. Then he turned to the American next to him. "Alfred. Could you get the Children from your place?"

"Aw yeah! Ain't no problem for a hero like me!" The American looked to Ludwig. "The only problem should be them separating from their adoptive families. They probably think they are their real families." His sky blue eyes had lost their happy sparkle. He wondered if his children would want to come with him if they learned the truth. He thought they might not believe him and think he was a crazy pedophile.

"Well, America. Remember that if we planned it out right then at least one of them would have gotten into Kiku's Hetalia anime, they would know who you are. And next time use proper English." The bushy browed Brit across from Alfred had said.

"Well, I'll go with him. I mean, if Alfred wouldn't mind some help." The purple eyed man said. Alfred nodded to his brother.

"We'll head out now! Come on Mattie! Be back in two days!" Alfred yelled pulling his brother out of his seat and dragging the poor Canadian to the door.

"I'll call you when we get there!" The door slammed right after Matthew said that. A faint "Al! Let go of me!" could be heard.

"I'm not completely sure I trust the hamburger bastard with our kids. I don't think he knows what he's doing." Romano, Veneziano's brother and Southern counterpart said. He scowled.

"Hey, Romano don't be so mean. He does have Matteo with him if anything goes wrong." Said the green eyed Spaniard next to him. He patted the Southern Italian on the back.

The Japanese man next to where Alfred was spoke up. "I assumed that means this meeting is dismissed Ludwig-San?"

"Correct Kiku. You are all free to go. We will meet back here in two days to meet the children, Alfred, and Matthew." Ludwig said nodding to the raven haired man. Out of the corner of his eye Ludwig saw Feli not getting up and leaving to make pasta. "Feliciano? Are you okay?" He looked down at the Italian still sulking in his chair.

"Luddy…." The younger Italian started. "I'm worried about mio bambina…" His eyes filled with tears. The strong German pulled him close.

"It will be okay Feliciano. How about we go home and you can make some pasta?" Ludwig said. He patted the Italian's head avoiding the curl. Feliciano looked up at the German and smiled.

"You know me so well Luddy~" Feliciano said. He ran out of the room. "Ve~ Come on Luddy!"

(A/N: This is my first fanfic! I'm so excited. Review and follow and stuff. I plan to have the next chapter up by new years. This will be OC centric and is about, if you haven't guessed it yet, the children of the nations. I'll explain the concept of the kids next chapter. Also, this is dedicated to my friends who the children are based off of.)


	2. Chapter 1: Calls From Domino's Pizza

Chapter 1: Calls from Domino's Pizza

Lia was doodling in her math notebook. Neko countries and Mochis from Hetalia, Doctor Whooves from My Little Pony and Doctor Who Crossovers, and her character designs and OCs littered the margins of the red math notebook. Mikayla sat next to her, somewhat paying attention to the math lesson. Slope-intercept form was interesting. Of course, those thoughts went through none of the students' heads. Iryna was listening just as much as Mikayla, writing notes whenever the math teacher said to. Sarah, as usual, stared at the wall, expect when she looked up to glance over at where Lia, Mikayla, and Iryna sat.

The dreaded sound of the classroom phone ringing snapped the four out of their thoughts simultaneously . The math teacher got up from where he was sitting and went to the back corner to answer the gray device. "Domino's Pizza, how may I help you?" he asked causing a few kids to laugh. Lia just went back to drawing in the margins of her notebook, while Mikayla, Iryna, and Sarah started talking with the students around them. What else was to be expected of 8th-grade girls?

"Oh, alright. I'll send them down." The teacher hung up the telephone and turned to the class. "Iryna, Lia, Mikayla, and Sarah, please pack up your stuff and head down to the office." A suspicious air fell over the classroom, as one boy made a suspenseful noise and others went, "Ooooh! You're gonna get it now!" Lia shot the boy a "I'm going to kill you when I come back" glare, and the boy fell silent. Sarah was the first to leave the classroom, followed by the other three.

Once outside, Lia kicked the pole outside the classroom. "Ow, ow, ow!" she hissed.

"What's wrong with you?" Sarah snapped at Lia. "We just got out of class!"

"Shut up, Sarah," Lia grumbled as she started marching down toward the office. The grumpy brunette was followed by the other three students. The occasional scream was heard from the PE students as they walked down the empty concrete corridor.

"Maybe it's just a leadership thing? That would make sense, right?" Mikayla asked.

"Well, maybe it would make more sense if I was in leadership," Iryna quickly responded.

"Haha, Miky got owned!" Sarah laughed. Sarah was always looking for ways to one-up her friends. Mikayla opened the door, and the others walked in to the quiet office. Well, mostly quiet. The only sounds were the typing of a keyboard and some talking from the back conference room.

"You're the four girls from 11-1, right?" the secretary inquired. The four girls nodded almost simultaneously. "Back conference room, please." The four hurried to the back room, and Lia opened the door to chaos.

"Mein freaking Gott," she remarked under her breath. "This is not what I was expecting." Suddenly, all the chaos stopped and everyone turned to her.

"Oh, hey kiddos! We're just waiting on three more students!" the blonde, sky-blue-eyed man said. Lia passed out from shock.

"Well, someone wake her up!" the purple-eyed man next to the blonde man said in a whisper-like voice.

~Magical time skip brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny and Mr. Troll~

In one of the small portables of the same school, 32 students were writing an essay on their electronic devices. All was (surprisingly) silent. That was, until the sound of the room's telephone sliced through the air. A few boys grumbled, losing their train of thought in the process.

The teacher, a dark-brown-haired woman, got up from her stool and traversed the maze of backpacks her students left. Upon reaching the phone, she picked it up and inquired, "Room T-3, how may I help you?"

Many students looked on, eagerly awaiting the announcement to follow. When they saw the shock on the teacher's face, they knew that something was out of the ordinary. Most eyes turned in the direction of some of the smartest students in the class. After the teacher said that she would grant the request on the other end of the line, she hung up the phone. With her next words, many students' assumptions were proven correct. "Blake, Chloe, and Makoto, please pack up and go down to the office immediately," the teacher said. Silence remained for a couple of seconds as the other students tried to take in what they had just heard. The three best students in the class? All of them being asked to go down to the office? And being asked in an unfeeling tone? This was a foreign concept to them.

Most students just gasped and stared at the students, but one particular student named Ralph yelled out, "See, overachievers? You're not always the best after all!" Ralph was friends with all three of the students called, and he was possibly the most shocked at this announcement. He couldn't comprehend what horrible thing must have happened. "Well, at least it wasn't me," Ralph thought. He got back to work after waving goodbye to the three students.

Blake gave the teacher a fist-bump as he walked out the door, and he subsequently turned around to wait for the others. Makoto followed suit, also giving a fist-bump. Reluctantly and awkwardly, Chloe did the same.

As soon as the door to the portable was closed, Blake shot out a question. "What the hell happened? It didn't sound like she was pleased." Blake was definitely the most loquacious student in the class, and possibly in the school, so it didn't surprise the other two that he inquired out loud.

"I don't really know. It seems...strange," Chloe responded. She was in shock, thinking that three of the best students in the entire school were being punished.

"Well, we'll see what happens. It might not be that bad," Makoto said.

"Maybe, but...considering her tone…" Blake sighed.

"Considering the two of you are pretty close, it might not be for me at all. Maybe I'm being rewarded for something, and only you two have to suffer!" Chloe laughed. Blake facepalmed at the comment. He and Makoto were extremely close; they had been best friends since second grade.

"Whatever," Blake and Makoto said simultaneously. Not noticing this, Blake started jogging, and the two others did as well.

"You never jog, Blake. What's with you?" Chloe remarked. Blake, admittedly, was the least athletic person in his class, and was also one of the slowest runners.

"She seemed pretty mad, and I'm guessing it's also pretty urgent. I'm not going to waste my time." Blake just kept jogging, and the others kept up with him.

Soon, the three students reached the office. Blake opened the door and allowed Chloe and Makoto to go in first. He then walked in, gently closed the door, and greeted the secretary. "We're the three students called from T-3," he also mentioned.

"Oh, perfect! They finally got through to you. Please go to the back conference room," the secretary kindly told the students.

"Okay. Thank you!" Blake responded before walking over. He didn't know what to expect. When Chloe opened the door, nothing was right. Lia was passed out on the floor, two blonde men were fighting at the front of the room, and eleven other familiar students were waiting for them. Chloe slowly walked in, beckoning Makoto to come forward as well. Makoto was just as shocked as Chloe. He didn't get anything at all.

Finally, Blake stepped in. "Sorry I'm so la-What is going on here?!" Blake's face suddenly turned to that "what the actual fuck is happening" state as he attempted to understand what was going on. He fully walked in, nervously awaiting the next announcement. As the two men turned toward him, Blake didn't even get what was going on. He pinched himself to make sure he was dreaming. "Ow!" he exclaimed. He wasn't dreaming, not in the slightest. This was really happening.

Blake secretly knew who the two people at the front of the room were, just like Lia did. In fact, it was Lia who told him about where they came from. Blake went along with it, finding it funny. But now, he realized that there must have been something more behind it.

Then, Blake noticed that the people in the room were focusing on a heap on the floor. Blake looked closely, and realized that it wasn't just a heap - it was a person. He looked even closer, and realized that it was Lia.

Blake was almost paralyzed with fear. "Excuse me!" Blake shouted to the nearby students, rushing over to the sink. Chloe followed, understanding what Blake was doing. After getting a cup for each of them and filling them up to the brim with water from the sink, the two rushed back over to Lia and tipped the cups over, sending water pouring down onto her face.

Lia immediately returned to consciousness. "Hey! What the hell are you g-" Lia paused. She rubbed her eyes, and realized that two of her friends were standing over her.

"Here you go," Blake said to Lia as he reached his right hand down.

"Ugh...Ah," Lia muttered as she stood back up. "What's happening?" she asked Blake as Chloe brought over a couple of towels.

"I just came in and saw you passed out, so Chloe and I sprung to action," Blake calmly stated.

"Oh. That explains all the people around me," Lia responded as she dried her face. After throwing the towels away, she responded, "Thanks, Blakey!" and glomped the light-brown-haired boy. Chloe laughed and made a derpy heart with her hands, mocking Lia and Blake. Lia noticed her and shot her a "stay right there so I can come over and slit your throat" look. Chloe quickly stopped and took a couple of steps backward.

"Anyway..." Lia began and turned to the men. "Why did you call us here, Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams...or should I say the personifications of America and Canada?"

A/N: Lilac: Hi everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! I left a cliffhanger for you guys! Anyways, starting this chapter I will be co-writing with my friend! In this story he is known as Blake or Blakey. He doesn't have a fanfiction account so I'll just call him Blake. Anyways, Blake, do you want to say something?

Blake: In fact, I do. Hello, readers! I'm mainly a...closet fan of Hetalia, if you will. I find the series immensely funny, and I always have thought about what it would be like if my friends and I were nations. When Lilac told me about it, I just had to to jump in. You'll learn more about me, my friends, and the countries they represent later on; I don't want to give away any spoilers. Thanks a lot for reading, and I hope you enjoy what we have so far!

Lilac: There you have it, guys!

Blake: Expect Chapter 2 relatively soon.

Lilac: And as I always say,

Peace, love, and pasta! I'm out!

-Lilac the Kitsune


	3. Chapter 2: Our Parents!

Chapter 2: Our Parents?!

Everyone stared in shock at Lia, like she had an alien coming out of her head.

"Let me say that again. What are the personifications of the United States of America and Canada doing at our school?" Lia said somewhat calmly. The other 14 students and the two adults continued to look at her. The sky-blue-eyed man finally smiled and broke the silence.

"Mattie, she really is your kid!" He laughed his signature laugh. "You must be the one that's into Hetalia. Lia, right?" He stuck out his hand. She grabbed the gloved hand and shook it.

"Yes, Mr. America. I'm Lia. And I am into Hetalia. How did you know who I was? And you said I was Mr. Canada's kid?" Lia questioned Alfred. She let go of his hand.

Blake, standing a few yards away, understood too. He was also into Hetalia, unbeknownst to all but Lia. He remained silent for the time being, although he had many questions to ask.

"Blakey, I can tell you want to say something. Speak up, kid," Lia said, not even looking at the boy behind her. "You're not usually the shy one." Lia was right; Blake was probably the most sociable person in the entire school.

"I'm good, thanks," Blake calmly responded. He was putting up a good poker face.

"Alright Lia. I'll tell you everything you want to know," Alfred said. "And yes, I did say 'Mattie's kid'."

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold the phone," Victoria, aka Vicky, interjected. Victoria was a friend of Lia and Chloe, and she half-understood what Lia was trying to say. "What's going on here? Lia, you better not be pranking us with your Hetalia show."

"Well, that would be like her, after all," Chloe remarked. Chloe knew a tiny bit about Hetalia as well.

"Hey, girls? Can we just let Al continue for a moment and see where this takes us? It would probably make the most sense," Blake said.

"He's definitely Arthur's," Alfred whispered to Matthew. "And the girl who talked before him, too." However, Alfred's whisper was just about normal talking volume, so Blake and Chloe heard what Alfred said.

"Hold on a second," Makoto said. His atmosphere sensing skills came in handy. "You're referring to us as if we're all someone's pets or kids or something."

"You know who he's the son of," Matthew faintly said to Alfred. Alfred just nodded, knowing exactly who his brother was referring to.

"Can Al just explain? He'd probably provide some insight into what he's saying," Blake chimed in. Blake's bushy eyebrows furrowed as he tried to come up with something else to say. "Considering a lot of you are confused, it would probably be a good next step," he finally continued.

"Exactly. And you would be...Blake?" Alfred inquired after looking at his roll sheet.

"That would be me, Mr. Jones," Blake replied. He held out his hand and shook hands with Alfred.

"Well, maybe all of you should sit down. It's a long story," Matthew said in his whisper-like voice. "You should trust me on this. I was sent here with my brother for a reason."

"Before that, though, maybe I should just do a final check that everyone's here," America quickly said before grabbing his roll sheet and straightening his glasses. "Alexander, are you here?"

"I am, Mr. Jones," Alexander quickly replied. The raven-haired boy took an empty seat at the table.

"Heike?" Alfred added after Alexander sat down.

"Yes, sir? I'm present," the brunette said and sat down next to Alexander.

"Rachelle?"

"Here," Rachelle answered. The short, brown-haired girl nodded. Her brown eyes were still filled with confusion.

"Sarah?" Alfred proceeded. The blonde girl snapped out of Sarah-Land, as it was called in her math class. She nodded curtly.

"I'm here," she said.

"Iryna?"

"Here," Iryna replied in her distinctive voice. She adjusted her blonde hair under the white hat she wore.

"Makoto?" Alfred continued.

"Here," Makoto said. His black hair made him easy to spot, and Matthew took a mental note of that.

Alfred beamed when he saw the two people next on the list. "Parker?" he inquired after a short silence.

"Here!" Parker quickly shouted. He shot up from his seat on the floor and saluted Alfred, showing much pride in doing so. Parker always seemed to make a big deal out of himself. He made his way to the table, playing the air guitar the whole way.

"Victoria?" he asked, earning a girl's response.

"Vicky, please," she corrected. The curly-haired girl gave a small smile to Chloe; Alfred was easily able to identify the two girls as best friends.

"Penelope?" Alfred asked, looking at the next name on the list.

A brunette reading a book at the table looked up. "I'm present."

"Blake? You're here, right?" Alfred said, making sure the boy hadn't left the room in the last two minutes.

"I'm still here," Blake responded. He was, as always, paying close attention.

"Chloe?" Alfred read the next name on the sheet. The girl with short, light brown hair and light blue glasses nodded to let America know she was there.

"Mikayla?" Alfred asked.

"Right here, sir." Mikayla said looking at the blonde American. Her long, brown hair moved as she nodded.

"Silvia?" Al looked up from the list.

"Right here." Silvia looked away from her sketches. The dark-brown-haired girl also wore glasses.

"Is Linyang here?" Alfred continued, nearing the end of his list.

"Yes, I'm present," Linyang replied, her hair slightly bouncing upward. "Also, why isn't Matthew doing the talking?" she asked.

"Well, I have a pretty soft voice, if you can't tell," Matthew responded to Linyang in a relatively normal volume. "This is about the loudest I can talk without damaging my vocal cords."

"He's being honest," Alfred replied. "And finally the Hetalian, Lia," he continued.

"Right here, America. Now, explain what's going on before I flip this table," Lia threatened.

"Okay then, Mattie, your turn!" America said putting his younger twin under the bus.

Matthew sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll tell you all why you're here," he finally whispered.

"Here, this might help," Alfred shouted to his brother. Al tossed a microphone at Matthew, who caught it.

"Since when was there a speaker system in here?" Blake wondered.

"Since about four minutes before you got here," Alfred responded. Many of the students chuckled.

"Thanks, America," Matthew said, his voice greatly magnified by the speakers. He could now easily be heard even when he talked normally. "This may seem shocking but, your parents are personified nations and not the ones who have raised you for most of your lives."

"Objection!" Parker yelled. "That doesn't make any sense! How would we not have noticed?"

"Well, that's easy. You inherited their looks from being around them for so long. Nations adapt pretty well as kids. You have gotten that trait too, it seems. Some of you have still retained your original looks, although," the quiet Canadian said. Alfred shot a look over to Blake, who facepalmed for the second time in about fifteen minutes. Blake understood what America was talking about now.

"Eyebrows: Chloe and Blake. Yes, eyebrows!" The students chuckled, but they all could tell that Al was dead serious. Blake looked at Chloe, deliberated in his mind, and finally nodded. "Allow me to continue," Alfred shouted. "Hair color: Parker, Lia, Iryna, Makoto, Sarah, Penelope, and Lanying. Eye color: Parker, Sarah, Penelope, Silvia, and Lia." Alfred finished. "There are probably more traits that I didn't see because I just made a quick glance."

"Eyebrows?" Vicky said and started laughing at her best friend. Chloe laughed as well; this was just too funny to her. Lia then poked Blake's eyebrows and then Chloe's.

"Vicky, Parker. You two are mine." Alfred said. Vicky just quit laughing and stared at the man. "My kids, I mean. Victoria and Parker Jones." Parker and Vicky stared at each other they would never thought that they would be siblings. They barely even knew each other, for God's sake! "Vicky, you are the personification of Washington D.C. And Parker, you are Los Angeles." Parker beamed at this. He realized how fitting it was. He always tried to make himself the center of attention, and so did LA.

"Blake and Chloe, you two are England's children. Blake, you are the personification of Manchester, and Chloe, you are London. Blake and Chloe Kirkland." Matthew said reading off the roll call sheet.

"Eh? What?" Chloe asked.

"It kinda makes sense," Blake began. "We are both the smartest kids in our grade for our respective genders, and eyebrows." Blake said pointing out their eyebrows.

"Okay…" Chloe said, wondering how the hell Blake even understood this.

"Rachelle and Sarah, you are the children of Francis Bonnefoy, also known as France. Rachelle Bonnefoy, you are Paris, and Sarah Bonnefoy, you are Lyon," Matthew said, continuing to read off the sheet. Rachelle and Sarah smiled and looked at each other. They were already close, and them being siblings just seemed too fitting.

"Heike and Alexander, you are West Berlin and Hamburg. You two are the children of Ludwig Beilschmidt, or Germany," Matthew stated.

"Um...OK?" Alexander nervously responded.

"Why West Berlin instead of all of Berlin?" Heike asked, confused by the fact that she was only half of a city.

"East Berlin is still Prussia's territory. It's...complicated." Alfred explained.

"Ha! I told you, Vicky! I told you!" Lia cheered, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Penelope, you are Athens, the daughter of Greece. You are now known as Penelope Karupsi." Alfred started reading again after Lia had interrupted his brother. Penelope heard what Alfred had said, but she just kept reading her book.

"Mikayla, you are the personification of Wellington, New Zealand," Alfred continued. Mikayla Kirkland is your new name." Mikayla was confused by this and shrugged.

"Makoto, you are the son of Japan; therefore, your last name is now Honda. Makoto Honda, personification of Tokyo, Japan," Canada said to the raven-haired boy. Makoto nodded.

"Silvia Vargas, you are the daughter of South Italy, or Italy Romano," Alfred said as he continued reading the long list. You are the personification of Naples, Italy."

America continued to read off names. "Iryna Braginsky, Child of Russia, Personification of Moscow." Iryna looked at Mr. Jones, confused and trying hard to grasp all of the information they had just been told.

"And finally, Lanying Wang, Personification of Beijing, Daughter of China." Alfred said. He fixed his glasses.

"Hey! What about me, bastard! You said I was Canada's kid!" Lia yelled out across the meeting room. She was just as nervous and confused as the rest of the children, who were trying to understand who they really were.

"Well Lia," Canada started, "you are my daughter." Matthew sighed with a long pause. "But, you have a surprise to add on to that when we meet the other nations tomorrow. So you'll have to wait to hear your name in an announcement."

Lia pouted. "Great. So now what?"

"That's easy! We'll take you to the airport and fly to Venice, Italy for the meeting!" America cheered. "But not until we get some burgers for lunch!" And with that, these normal teenagers were thrust into an adventure they never signed up for. Well, as they say, you can't pick and choose your family.

"Boy, this is going to be a long week," Vicky sighed. "And it's only Monday."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lilac: Alright Chapter 2 is done! Who's excited for the next chapter! Not gonna tell when you learn about Lia's surprise! The listing off of kids went pretty fast, so I'm putting in all of the stuff here.**

**Children of Nations**

**England's Kids**

**Blake - Personification of Manchester**

**Chloe - Personification of London**

**America's Kids**

**Victoria/Vicky - Personification of Washington, D.C.**

**Parker - Personification of Los Angeles**

**France's Kids**

**Rachelle - Personification of Paris**

**Sarah - Personification of Lyon**

**Germany's Kids**

**Heike - Personification of West Berlin**

**Alexander - Personification of Hamburg**

**Greece's Kids**

**Penelope - Personification of Athens**

**New Zealand's Kids**

**Mikayla - Personification of Wellington**

**Japan's Kids**

**Makoto - Personification of Tokyo**

**Romano's Kids**

**Silvia - Personification of Naples**

**Russia's Kids**

**Iryna - Personification of Moscow**

**China's Kids**

**Lanying - Personification of Beijing**

**Unknown**

**Lia**

**There y'all have it! Lia is unknown for now because of her 'surprise'. Anyways, the next chapter will be up ASAP. Depends on how much time Blake and I can spend working on it. We are actually pretty productive, working at about 1-2 chapters per day during our break. You're gonna enjoy the next couple chapters! Also, we kept Kirkland as New Zealand's last name because I think personally that Australia and New Zealand kept their 'Mum' England's last name. Review and Rate and Follow and Favorite I guess.**

**Blake: Yup, I'm definitely like England, and I'm proud of it! With my crooked-ass teeth and huge eyebrows! No huge chin, though… Either way, this is a really fun process, and Lilac and I are enjoying doing this together. The next chapters will be available whenever possible. Thanks for reading, guys! #exitstageleft**

**Lilac: Alrighty! We're off on an adventure now! Anyways, see y'all next time! As I always say,**

**Peace, love, and pasta!**

**-Lilac the Kitsune**


	4. Chapter 3: The title is too long

Chapter 3: Of Burgers, Private Planes, Sandwiches, and Bunnies

Vicky sighed. Her "father" America just bought seven double-doubles from In-N-Out Burger. Everyone else got a normal hamburger or cheeseburger, some fries, and a shake. She wondered if her appetite was going to be that large as she got older.

Lia and Blake were the only ones that fully understood what was happening. They were real HetaFans, and they knew a lot about the North American twins. Blake was personally wondering where Mr. Kumajiro, Canada's pet polar bear, was at the moment. But he remained silent, as did everyone else while they nommed on their burgers. There were other Hetalia fans in the group of kids but they weren't into it as much as Lia and Blake. Those kids were Heike and Silvia. The two girls were introduced to the show by Lia.

America, of course, broke the silence. "So, let's say about fifteen minutes or so before we head out?" The kids nodded in agreement.

"You said we were going to Venice, right? How many other nations are going to be there?" Lia inquired.

"All of the parents will be there, and maybe a couple other nations as well," Canada answered her.

Within ten minutes, everyone was ready. Confused, but ready. "Let's get going! We've got places to be!" Blake eagerly exclaimed. "And I actually get what America and Canada are saying!" Chloe facepalmed. That's how he knew.

"Did I hear that?" Alfred shouted.

"Yes, you did, America," Blake answered. "I am also a Hetalia fan, and I'm stoked to do this! Maybe my father can also help me with by British accent…"

"You finally said it!" Lia exclaimed. "I knew you would eventually say it!" She ruffled his hair like usual right before all of the contingent got into Alfred's large limousine .

"Are you two...sane?" Chloe asked. "Wait...no wonder Blake knows about this. Was this a secret you kept in your 'relationship'?" She made another heart with her hands. Blake quickly

shot Chloe a "will you please shut up and let me just be myself for a couple of minutes" look, and Chloe understood. She had worked with Blake in the past.

"Shut up, London girl!" Lia hissed back. "We are not dating! We're just friends! You know that!"

"Whatever, Ms. I-Don't-Know-Who-My-Parents-Are-Yet!" Chloe retorted.

Lia suddenly turned away and buried her face into her dark grey sweatshirt. She was never a very patient person. And, unlike most kids, she was also emotionally unstable. This would cause random outbursts at her friends or cause her not to talk to them and avoid them for days.

Blake understood this and comforted Lia. "Look, we're pretty close to the airport now, and we've got a new beginning ahead of us. It'll be a change, but it'll be an awesome change. Plus, you've got tons of friends here!"

Lia looked away and moved to a different part of the limo where no one was sitting. She put on her Grumpy Cat headphones and listened to some music she had downloaded from YouTube on her iPhone.

Blake tried to sum up Hetalia into a few sentences for the other kids. "Basically, Hetalia's based off of stereotypes. Each of the nations represents some common stereotypes found there. For example, America is extremely loud and tries to be the leader a ton. And England is relatively sane on the outside, but has a ton of magical figures that appear only to him and is kinda insane on the inside. As you guys can tell, a lot of personality traits stuck with us over the years."

"That's pretty much it, guys. Whoa, Al!" Canada suddenly exclaimed. The limo started turning at a high speed, and within a few seconds, it was in a parking space on the San Francisco International Airport lot's first floor.

"We're at the airport, guys! Bring your stuff with you!" America yelled. The kids did as he told them. Lia got out last and moved closer to Canada. "Hey, Mr. Canada? Can I call you Dad if you're my father? And does that mean I'm related to Quebec-kun, too?"

"Um...sure, you can call me Dad. And yes. Technically, you are Quebec's sister…"

"Crazy French-Canadians!" Lia remarked. Canada laughed at this and told her to hurry up. They caught up to the others and went into Terminal 2 at SFO. They took a slight detour once they got in to go to a special gate for private planes.

The fifteen teenagers and two nations hopped into a plane marked "Beautiful World." The plane was like one you would see in the movies and TV shows, with TV screens and lounging chairs along the walls. Each child claimed a chair next to their new siblings or a friend as they prepared for take off to Venice. Blake sat at the window seat of the front left row, with Chloe next to him and Makoto next to her.

The pilot's voice boomed over the plane's speaker system. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, nations and distinguished guests, and welcome to your flight from San Francisco to Venice. My name is Arthur, and I will be your pilot for this journey. Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for takeoff." Many passengers noticed that the pilot had a thick British accent, but only a few actually understood what was going on, those being America, Canada, Heike, Silvia, Lia, and Blake. All of them beamed as Lia, unbeknownst to the rest of the kids, shot a look at the front left row. She was sitting in the back of the plane at a window seat, trying to grasp all of the new information in solitude.

"This can't be right," Lia thought. "No, it just… It doesn't make sense!" She took out her sketchbook and started to draw and write little stories and notes. "How can fictional characters be real? And our parents for that matter?" She started jotting down possibilities. "Mpreg… No. That's not logical on how there would be so many of us. Someone pranking us? That's a possibility… but, they look so real…. God, they freaking are real…. It doesn't add up…." She had realized she started mumbling to herself. "Maybe…. maybe I can go talk to the pilot or Canada." She looked over and America and Canada were asleep. "Pilot it is!" She stood up and started walking towards the front of the plane.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Alexander said standing up.

"Heeyyy Alexander…. Uh…." Lia was shocked by the raven-haired boy's sudden comment to her. "I'm…. uh….. Stretching… It's already been…" Lia checked her phone. "It's been 7 hours since we got on the plane and the flight is about 14 and a half hours long. I needed to get up and move around." Lia started walking again only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I can tell you're lying." Alexander turned her around. "What are you really doing?"

"Uh…" Lia couldn't think of an excuse. She could've said she was going to the bathroom but there was one in the back of the plane close to where she was sitting. Then, she thought of something. "I'm a bit hungry. I wanted some food. And maybe a Sprite." she knew Alexander would buy this when her stomach growled as if on cue.

"Okay," Alexander began. "I still don't completely believe you, but, you do sound hungry. Could you grab me a sandwich or something?" Alexander asked eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"Okay! And anything to drink sir?" She laughed.

"Just a bottle of water. Nothing else," Alexander smiled at her. "Thank you." He sat back down and watched whatever movie was on on the mini screen in front of him. Heike was fast asleep. Alexander had taken a liking to his new sister quickly and they got along great. Lia smiled back at him and kept walking.

"Thank you, stomach. You just saved me," Lia patted her belly. "Now I also have to get Alexander a sandwich and some water. Oh well…" She kept walking to the cockpit taking note that the foodstuffs were next to the door to the cockpit. Lia knocked on the door to the cockpit.

"Come in," the British pilot replied. Lia opened the door to find a blonde man in a green uniform sitting in the pilot's chair with his back facing her. "What do you want, Alfred?" the man turned around. Emerald green eyes and bushy black eyebrows made it easy to identify the man as Arthur Kirkland, personification of England. "...You're not Alfred." He looked at the brown-haired girl in her black sweats, dark grey sweatshirt, black starred Converse and Grumpy Cat headphones. "What would you like, poppet?"

"No shit, Sherlock. I know it's you, Arthur Kirkland. I'm Lia," she said sticking out her hand. "Nice to meet the personification of England in person."

"Thank you," the Brit nervously said as he shook Lia's hand. "Why exactly did you come up here?"

"Well…" Lia started. "I came to ask you a question." She pulled out the notebook she had been scribbling in earlier. "How is this possible?" she paused. "I mean, us being your guys' kids… I wrote down all the possible ways it could happen. I came to you to find out how, though. You, Norway, and Romania are the only ones who can do magic, after all."

"Well, you see, Lia," England began. "When nations are born, they take the form of toddlers, and they travel around their lands. Some have older nations to take care of them, like with me and America or China and Japan. All of you children were found wandering around the cities you personify. And you were in our lands. Therefore, you are our children." He paused to think. "You, though, poppet, are a special case. I can't explain you right now. At the meeting, it will be revealed." He ruffled her hair.

"UGH," Lia groaned. "Well, thank you, Mr. Kirkland. I'll be heading back to my seat. And I will see you at the meeting." She walked out, grabbing some ramen, a Sprite, a sandwich, and a water bottle. "Now, to get Alexander his food."

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while," Blake said to Lia as she walked out of the pilot's area. Chloe made yet another heart, causing Lia to almost punch her in rage. Makoto stepped in, saying, "I think she's had just a bit of trauma today. Let her be for a few hours."

"I'm just getting some food for Alexander and myself." Lia said. "The butt was too lazy to get it himself." She walked away from the trio and walked over to said 'butt'. She tapped his shoulder and handed him the food. "There ya go, lazy butt."

Alexander was a little mad, as he was just called a butt, but thanked her just the same. Lia walked back to her lone isle across from Canada's and America's. She sat down and ate her Ramen, ignoring the Sprite, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Blake: Hello, readers! Thanks for reading this chapter! Hope this had a bit more action in it than the previous one. Either way, Lilac and I are still being pretty productive, and we'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks again! #exitstageleft**

**Lilac: Alrighty guise! I have the next chapter! Um, this chapter was mostly my doing and the next will be mostly Blake's. Uh… as you can see, the story is Lia- and Blake-centric most of the time, but there will be other chapters where the other kids are featured as mains. Especially after the meeting. As you can see, Chloe and Lia kinda don't get along that great. It's just a small rivalry they have.**

**Blake: ...small rivalry? You sure about that? She made three heart hands in a little over 12 hours in order to embarrass Lia. ...And she was like that before the story too.**

**Lilac: Shut up Blakey! And to be clear, Lia and Blake are not dating! The hearts and word 'relationship' are cues that their friends are trying to set them up. 2 chapters in one day! Yeah….. As I always say,**

**Peace, Love, and Pasta,**

**-Lilac the Kitsune**


	5. Chapter 4: Snuggles with Big Brother

Chapter 4: Snuggling with Big Brother Manchester

Rachelle and Sarah sat next to each other with Mikayla at the window.

"I'm excited! Maybe we can get some of the other girls to be a little more, ya know, girly!" Rachelle squealed, catching the attention of the others around them.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Silvia hissed at the short brunette. Silvia and Rachelle were never a pair that got along. Thankfully, they were on opposite sides of the plane. Rachelle shut her mouth.

Silvia sat close to Vicky and Parker. Silvia and Vicky had been good friends for a while. Longer than Vicky had been friends with Chloe, in fact. Chloe had only known Vicky since the start of fifth grade, but the two became close very quickly. Vicky sat right behind Chloe in case she had any urgent questions to be answered.

Parker, on the other hand, was still awake almost eleven hours into the flight.. He had survived on three cans of Monster and a sandwich, and he even almost fell out of his seat at one point while he was rocking out to Van Halen's "Jump." "God, Parker, do you ever not have energy?" Vicky remarked sleepily. Parker replied, "Nope! Just like my dad!" and kept rocking out.

Sitting behind Parker was Alexander. The two had known each other for about eight years now, and they loved to prank each other. Alexander, though, had fallen asleep already. Alexander sat next to his newfound sibling, Heike, who was also asleep with her sketchbook full of pictures of wolves open on her lap.

Iryna and Lanying sat in the same row with the middle seat empty. The two girls were doing completely different things. Lanying was sleeping with earbuds in her ears listening to who knows what. Occasionally her phone screen lit up, signifying an alert from a game. Meanwhile, Iryna was reading a book. She seemed to be having a hard time keeping her eyes open and was drifting off into 2 minute naps. Eventually, she stopped and looked out the window. It was dark as they were flying over the Atlantic towards the Mediterranean country of Italy.

Mikayla was sitting with Sarah and Rachelle at the window, trying to catch some shut-eye over their squealing about One Direction and make up. She was girly, but not as much as those two. She sighed and just looked out the window, seeing a similar sight to Iryna's of ocean stretching endlessly in the night. Penelope was behind them, fast asleep like her father Greece. Nothing could wake her from her sleep at night, except for alarms in the morning, and that was only if they were lucky.

Most of the other kids were fast asleep. Alfred and Matthew had woken up a couple times to check on the kids. Alfred actually had only faked sleeping when his brother was up to provide a false sense of calmness. He knew that Lia had woken up a few times, and he even talked to her at one point. Oddly enough, neither of the brothers ever checked the front row.

In that row, Blake was wide awake. Chloe was also awake and had started to worry that her brother wasn't sleeping. Makoto had passed out hours ago and was sleeping like a log.

"Blake," Chloe had started. "Get some sleep. I don't know if we'll have time to rest before the meeting."

"Um…" Blake responded. "I slept for three or so hours a couple of times. I thought you would have noticed because it was so quiet."

Chloe laughed at this. "You know that I wouldn't go without sleeping," Blake continued. "I need to be sane when I meet the other nations, so I can show a bit of decency."

"Whatever. Maybe you should go check up on your 'girlfriend' right about now," Chloe said.

Blake just gave a "you know that's not true now shut up about it" look and said back, "I don't know how I'm going to manage being your brother."

"You'll get used to it eventually, Manchester," Chloe said, replying to him using his personification name. "We both had older brothers in our adoptive families, so we'll manage."

"Yeah, but I'm the older one here now...London! See, forty-one days finally make a difference!" Blake exclaimed.

"Oh...right...God, help me," Chloe responded, smiling. She had known Blake since sixth grade through a number of classes and always thought he was a little weird. Then again, Blake had thought the same thing about Chloe in the past. They were two peas in a pod, very similar in many ways. The smarts, the hair, and of course, the eyebrows. And those were just a few ways. They both smiled and gave each other a "let's show them what England is made of" look. Chloe then came to a realization.

"Wait...the pilot had a British accent, and his name was Arthur, right?" Chloe asked. Blake nodded. "And America referred to us as 'Arthur's kids', right?" Blake nodded again. "So...is the pilot England? ...I mean, our dad?"

"I would guess so," Blake told his sister. "We'll see when we get off the plane." He smiled, looked at Chloe one more time, turned away, and fell asleep for a couple more hours. Blake did ponder this fact as he fell asleep. Why else would Lia have been getting food for so long? She did seem to go into the cockpit. He ignored the thought and fell asleep.

Chloe was staring at the ceiling trying to fall asleep. Chloe had seen Vicky not sleeping behind her when she turned around recently. Vicky was an insomniac and never really slept. Chloe turned around and faced Vicky.

"Hmm?" Vicky inquired.

"Is it me, or does this not seem real?" Chloe asked.

"None of this seems real," Vicky said. "Everyone thinks that. It's like we're in a story or something." Vicky said. "Hey, you seem tired. Go to sleep. I'll be awake. I'll wake you up if anything goes wrong." Vicky gave her best friend a kind smile and turned around. Chloe fell asleep and snuggled up to her brother.

"America, all the kids have gone to sleep," Canada told his brother in an almost silent whisper. He was only sure that America heard him when he responded.

"Alright, dude! I'll take a final cabin check, then go talk to Iggy," America said, standing up and looking down all the rows, even checking the front row this time. All of them seemed to be asleep. He gave his purple-eyed twin a thumbs-up and walked into the cockpit, knocking before he went in.

"Alfred, come on in," the Briton said to the American. "I know that's you this time."

"This… time?" Alfred asked. "What do you mean, this time? Did one of your 'friends' come in or something?"

"No…" Arthur replied. "The 'special case' came in and asked me a few questions."

"Oh…" Alfred sighed. "She is a curious one. But, curiosity killed the cat. Anyway, how long 'till we land?"

"I'd say about three and a half hours, maybe a few minutes less."

"Let me fly this plane a little bit. You should get some shut-eye before the meeting."

"Alfred, I will never trust you with one of my inventions. EVER. Besides, I can use some magic to make myself feel rested. I do that a lot, and it makes my body feel like I've slept."

"No wonder you're always up so late, Iggy," America answered.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that…" England grumbled. "You go back to your seat. I'll be fine. We'll land around 12:00 CET in Venice."

"Right on! Thanks, man," America said before walking out, almost dropping his glasses as he exited the cockpit. His brother Matthew was sleeping for a bit, but as he spent a lot of time in New York, the City That Never Sleeps, Alfred was used to not getting much rest. He sat down next to his brother and smiled, knowing that the kids would understand a lot more about their identities very soon.

* * *

A/N:

Blake: Wow, Chapter 4 in the books already! This has been going really well so far. This chapter was mostly my doing, and I don't know why Lilac added the part about Chloe snuggling up to me, but she did it anyway. ...It's OK; I'm a little crazy too. It helps to be a little crazy when you write.

This chapter was kind of a filler, but I like it because it lets you guys see from other people's perspectives. Lia actually didn't do anything in this chapter, and that gave an opportunity for others to come to the forefront, which I liked.

Either way, the meeting will probably be in the next chapter, and from there it'll get a bit more complicated, but we'll have the next parts up ASAP. Thanks a lot for reading! #exitstageleft

Lilac: Okie dokie artichokies! Who was surprised that this is going so fast? I am for sure. It would've been a lot slower if it was just me. Lia has a break in this chapter and everyone else gets to star more. Oh yeah, and Vicky breaks the fourth wall. The next chapter will be super crazy. From airports to *censored out for spoilers*... Have a nice day, everybody!

Peace, Love, and, Pasta! Ve~

-Lilac the Kitsune


	6. Chapter 5: You Forgot Sea-Kun!

Chapter 5: You Forgot Sea-kun!

"Beeeeeeeeeeeep! Ladies and gentlemen, this is Arthur, your pilot, speaking again. We will begin the landing process shortly, so please fasten your seatbelts in order to prepare. Again, please fasten your seatbelts to prepare for the landing. Thank you." The plane's alert and Arthur's voice woke up almost all of the passengers. The others were jostled and awakened by their friends or siblings. Within about 90 seconds, all seatbelts were fastened, and the passengers were ready to land.

"Fiiiiiveeee mooooorrrreee minutes…." several voices groaned throughout the cabin. Other voices spoke of excitement and eagerness. Still other voices...weren't heard at all. They were silent, unsure of what exactly to say next.

"Alright, kids!" Alfred yelled over the cabin to alert everyone. "When we get to the airport, stay close to me and Mattie."

"Why do you have to do everything?" Linyang asked America.

"Because…" Alfred pumped his fist. "I'M THE HERO!"

Lia laughed. Makoto gave the others in his row an "okay then" look. Blake just facepalmed, and next to him, Chloe just wondered how the hell England raises his kids. Hopefully, Blake and herself wouldn't end up like that. Blake was already heading down that path. "I'm more of a quiet leader," Chloe thought. "And I'm not corrupt either. Let's hope my… 'dad' doesn't change that."

Soon, the plane began to decrease in altitude, and this was noticed by many of the kids. Iryna looked up and realized that the time was almost there. Rachelle was busy, looking in her handheld mirror to make sure that she looked absolutely perfect. Parker...he was still rocking out to music and playing the air guitar, just like he had been doing throughout the entire flight.

Lia felt something in her stomach. It wasn't a feeling of dropping altitude in a plane. It felt like… what was the word she was looking for?

"Home," she whispered to no one in particular. "Venice, it feels so familiar. Like I've been here before. Like where I belong, eh?" Lia just asked herself if she said that Canadian verbal tic. She realized that she did. "God… Next I'll be craving Canadian bacon…" Lia gagged at this fact because her adoptive family had never eaten pork. Then, she laughed at herself, realizing what she had done.

"CRUNCH!" The plane hit the ground and went along a runway marked "Ve~ 01B" at Marco Polo Airport. (Not like anyone noticed or anything, but it was true.) Chloe was staring out of the nearby window, which Blake had actually given up for a few seconds.

"Wow!" Chloe gasped. Her eyes seemed to light up with joy.

"You should see it at night." Canada said to the girl in his whisper-like voice. "The lights all reflect over the water."

"Not as awesome as NYC though, bro!" America yelled over his brother, scaring him.

"Or the City of Angels!" Parker screamed.

Chloe flinched at Parker's comment. "His voice may be even louder than his father's," Chloe thought. "Wait...how is that even possible?"

All the kids were gasping at the sight of the city. The only thing that made them take their eyes off of their views was the announcement over the plane's speaker system. "Hey, kids. We all have to get out of this plane, so please get your stuff and exit onto the jetway. Oh yeah, and did I mention that the views are even better once you're outside the plane and outside the airport?" The pilot's last sentence caught some kids' attention, and some started toward the exit. Before America, who was at the front of the line by his own request, exited the plane, though, the pilot came out of the cockpit. "See all of you at the meeting." Then he stepped out of the plane. All of the passengers looked at him. They noticed his green outfit, his emerald green eyes, his blonde hair, and of course, his thick, black eyebrows. Some of them smiled, knowing exactly who he was.

"See, guys? Here's another nation!" America exclaimed. "May I introduce you to the United Kingdom of (not so) Great Britain and Northern Ireland, England for short, Mr. Arthur Kirkland!" England took a bow and smiled. As the passengers filed out, most of them gave England a high-five or a fist bump. Blake, who was near the front of the line, gave his dad a hug. (I mean, he was seeing his dad for the first time! What would you expect?) Chloe followed suit after realizing that her father was standing right there. Lia beamed as she passed by England and reached up to poke his eyebrows. England smiled and laughed.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from the middle of the line. It was Vicky. "If we're in Italy, when are we gonna meet the guy?"

"You mean 'guys'?" Blake corrected her.

"What the heck are you talking about, boy?" Vicky asked.

"I know this one!" Lia piped up. "North and South Italy are different in culture! To reflect this, there are two people personifying Italy, one for the north and one for the south!"

"North Italy is known as Veneziano or just Italy, and South Italy is referred to as Romano," Blake added. Chloe made another heart with her hands at her brother and Lia. They both shot her Swedish Death Glares.

"I can be smart too, Chloe!" Lia said, smiling at the fact she knew something that Chloe didn't. "And also, Blakey, their names are Italy Veneziano and Italy Romano. Their human names are Feliciano Vargas and Romano or Lovino Vargas. And South Italy was raised by Spain, while North Italy was raised by Austria and Hungary under the Holy...Roman...Empire..." When she said Holy Roman Empire she shut up and made a sad face.

"Okay then, seems like you've learned enough about the twins for now. I'll tell you more about all the nations when we're in the limo on the way to the meeting hall," England said. England walked around the middle of the line, with America in front and Canada in back. England patted Blake's head. "You sure are smart. You were raised well," he said to his son. Blake smiled in pride. Eventually all of them got through the airport and into the limo.

"Everyone buckle up. We need to get there soon. The meeting starts in 20 minutes." Canada said. "Oh, I hope Finland took good care of Mr. Kumajiro while I was away."

"Anyways," England began, "Who would like to learn more about the countries that will be at the meeting?" Several hands shot up into the air.

"You should probably tell 'em all who'll be there first." America said slapping England on the back.

"Obviously," England sighed. "The nations present will be Me, America (failure child), Canada, Germany (Kraut), Italy, Romano (Macaroni Brothers), Spain (I beat his Armada), Russia, France (that Frog), Greece, New Zealand, Australia (failure child number 2), Japan, China, Finland, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Iceland, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, Ireland (God, why my brothers…), Austria, Hungary, Hong Kong, and Romania."

"Dude! You almost forgot Sealand and Prussia!" America said to his ex-caretaker.

"Oh right…. Sealand (That child….) and Prussia (even though he shouldn't be around anymore)." England stated regretfully. "Obviously, you know about me and the North American Twins. I'll start with the ex-Axis Powers. They are the Italies, the German brothers, and Japan. The German brothers are Germany and Prussia. They make up East and West Germany, with Prussia being the East and Germany being the West. Prussia is very obnoxious and an albino. Germany is going to be the blonde with ice-blue eyes at the front of the meeting room. He is extremely strict, so don't step out of line when he's around. Japan is a black-haired nation, and he is generally quiet and senses the mood. North Italy is a pasta-loving brunette who keeps his eyes closed most of the time and is practically useless. South Italy has quite a mouth and vocabulary, and he is a dark-haired brunette who is a mafia boss. Don't mess with him either," England explained.

"Alright! I'll tell you about the Allies! Obviously, I'm America, the hero!" America shouted. "England is a gentleman figure who raised me, has imaginary friends, and does 'black magic'. France is a perverted country who always drinks wine and always has a red rose on him. He is blonde with blue eyes and raised Mattie. China is the oldest country, and he looks like a girl. He is obsessed with cute things and fights with a wok. And finally, (the commie bastard) Russia. Russia is a tall, platinum-blonde country and always carries around either vodka, a sunflower, or a pipe. Don't piss him off."

"I wanna do the next ones!" Lia announced. She was given the okay by Arthur. "I'm gonna tell you about some of my favorites! Not that these three here aren't some of my favorites! I really love all of the nations!" Lia began. "Alrighty, Australia is a rough-and-tumble guy who has a koala with him everywhere he goes. He is a brunette with olive green eyes, and he has two pieces of hair sticking up. He also has a bandage on his nose. New Zealand is a blonde nation with olive green eyes. He loves sheep and is Australia's brother. They both have England's eyebrows. Greece is a brunette nation who will probably be sleeping the whole also has a lot of cats. Spain is a tomato loving (bastard, as he is called by Romano) nation who is a brunette with green eyes. Spain loves his bull and is a farmer. Hong Kong is a district in China who is a brunette and also has England's eyebrows (thanks to a curse on England's family) and was once a colony of England. He is kinda sassy. And Romania is a vampire! He doesn't sparkle because he's not a lame vampire like the ones from Twilight. He's strawberry blonde and has red eyes." Lia smiled, knowing a lot about all of the different nations.

"And I'll introduce the last couple countries," Canada said as loudly as he possibly could. Surprisingly, everyone could hear him. "I trust England will be capable of introducing his brothers. Anyways, I'll start with the Nordic Five. Sweden is the strong, silent blonde. Finland is his "wife," even though Finland is a guy. He is also blonde. Denmark is like the America of the group. He's loud and always drinks beer. Next is Norway. He and England are magic buddies. Norway is also blonde and has this weird curl that's not attached to his head; it's just floating there. Finally is Iceland, who is the white-haired Nordic. He has a puffin who speaks with a Brooklyn accent. He is the youngest of the Nordics." Canada said. "Next are Hungary and Austria. Hungary is a tomboyish nation and always carries a frying pan which she will hit people with. And Austria is a music-obsessed nation who plays any instrument really well, and he has a brown curl called 'Mariazell'."

"The creepy thing is, Austria can appear pretty much anywhere with his piano, even in the ocean," Blake added.

"Yeah...forgot about that," Canada responded. "That is creepy."

"Now England has to introduce his brothers!" America laughed.

"Oh, right…." England said. "Them. Why do I have to have so many annoying siblings?"

"God only knows. Why do we have to have annoying siblings, too?" Chloe remarked. Blake laughed at this comment and ruffled his sister's hair.

"Alright… Well, I'll start with Scotland, or Allistor. Scotland is a redhead with green eyes and eyebrows similar to mine but with a different feel to them. He smokes a lot and eats horrible food like haggis."

"Not like your food is any better!" America shouted. The kids laughed, and England gave his older adopted son a "please shut up already" look.

"Anyway…" England continued. "Wales is the quiet one. He's very into nature and has strawberry blonde hair. He has the same green eyes and eyebrows as all of us. He also goes by Dylan. Northern Ireland is a light-brown-haired guy who also goes by Seamus. And Ireland is an orange-haired, green eyed male. He only goes by Ireland or Ire. He doesn't have a human name because he thinks they are stupid," England said. "They all can use magic and have the same eyebrows as me for the most part."

"Someone forgot about Sea-kun!" A blonde boy turned around from the front passenger seat.

"Sealand!" England flinched at the sudden appearance of his youngest brother.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Sealand!" He said. "I'm a great country!"

England sighed. "You're not a country, Sealand. You never will be," he continued. slightly ticked off.

"Can I explain what you're talking about, Dad?" Blake asked. England nodded. "Okay. Sealand is one of many 'micronations'. Basically, micronations are country wannabes. They proclaim themselves as countries, but nobody else views them that way. They are often frowned upon."

"Yes, Blake," England said. "Micronations have very distinct personalities, so they don't like being dealt with by anybody else. That's why they want to break free. A good example of this is Prussia."

"Or me!" Sealand said. "I want to get free from that jerk of jerks England!"

"Fat chance," England remarked. "Your area is…less than a tenth of a square mile."

"Hey, we're at the place where we have to switch to gondolas...which means we're halfway to the meeting hall!" America shouted. He directed everyone out of the limo.

"We still have 10 minutes. That should be enough time," Canada said to his brother. America nodded as the three nations, one micronation, and fourteen kids walked over to the nearest gondola operator.

"Hello! Welcome to my city!" a cheerful operator shouted. He wore a blue uniform with a black dress shirt underneath. He had a very distinctive curl on the left side of his head. "Oh! Hi, America! Hi, Canada! (Wait, I noticed Canada?) Hey, England! Hi, kids! ...And what are you doing here, Sealand?" The man also appeared to have his eyes closed.

"Holy Roman Empire!" Lia shouted. "It's Veneziano!" She fangirl squealed. "You're cuter in real life!"

"Thanks…" Italy blushed. "Anyway, four to a gondola! Even in the front one, four of you can fit!" Blake started toward the front gondola, and so did Chloe and Makoto. After a few seconds, Lia followed the three. She sat closer to the back near Italy. Everyone piled into the other gondolas. The North American twins and America's kids were in the second gondola, France and Germany's kids were in the third, and the rest sat in the fourth and fifth gondolas. Silvia sat in the very back of the last gondola, muttering "Bastard."

"Let's-a go! For the pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" North Italy shouted and started rowing his gondola forward, with the other ones following behind him. Blake facepalmed at this comment, now realizing that "Let's-a go" is said outside of_ Mario_ games and the games' fanbase.

About five minutes later, the gondolas reached a building where Italy stopped. "This is the meeting hall!" Italy helped all of the kids out of the gondolas. Once everyone was out, he secured the gondolas and motioned for them to go into the building. America leapt to the front of the line and opened the door. "I hope Germany isn't mad that we're early."

A/N:

Blake: Cliff hanger! Hahaha. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. It's almost time for the kids to meet their parents!

Lilac: Yay! I'm so excited! This is our longest chapter yet! I hope you guys were surprised by Italy and Sea-kun's appearances!

Blake: Yeah. I wanted to make sure that Italy got in. He's such a funny character, a "lovable loser" of sorts. Anyway, the next chapter will be the meeting, so I hope you guys are excited.

Lilac: Blake is a huge Mario fan so I put in a reference for him. I also used the most common fan designs for England's "brothers" for their descriptions.

Blake: And I was the one who put in the remark about Scotland and England's food. See, even someone like England can joke about it! Thanks for reading, guys! #exitstageleft

Lilac: Anyway, on another note, even though New Zealand has no confirmed gender, I made him a guy. Just a hunch I have about him/her/it. Also, parentheses are thoughts from characters while talking or something we wanted to let you know.

Peace, Love, and Pasta! Ve~

-Lilac the Kitsune


	7. Chapter 6: Meet the Parents!

Chapter 6: Meet The Parents!

American nervously knocked on the door to the meeting hall. He heard a faint grumble and somebody walking to the door.

The door was opened by a tall, blonde man with sky blue eyes. "Yes? Oh, I see you're...early. Come on in, then."

"Germany!" Lia fangirl squeed to Heike. Heike was also a big fan of Germany and was referred to as "West" by Lia, like Germany was by Prussia.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! I'm here too! I dealt with the gondolas!" Italy yelled to his friend.

"Oh, you did? No wonder I didn't hear you for a while," Germany responded.

The kids, nations, and micronation filed their way into the meeting hall. In the middle of the hall was a very long table, where many nations were already sitting. "There are placecards to mark where you are sitting," Germany told everyone. "Please find yours and sit down quickly." Most kids found themselves sitting next to their families, and they were excited to see this and eagerly sat down. Lia, however, sat near the head of the table, close to Germany. Lia was confused.

"Uh…. Mr. Beilschmidt?" Lia asked. "Will I get to meet my family soon?" She looked slightly worried.

The blonde looked down and kneeled to her height in the chair. "Ja. Just wait a few more minutes for the last few nations to get here." Lia grumbled. "I get it. I'm pretty impatient too. But don't worry. Everything will become clear pretty soon," Germany continued.

The Nordics rushed in, followed by Prussia and England's brothers. "Oi! West! The Awesome Me has arrived! The meeting can start now in my awesome presence!" the albino yelled upon entering.

"Ire! Stop hitting me!" Scotland yelled. "Wales! Help!" The UK brothers were still fighting until Germany gave them a stern glance. They all hurried over to where Sealand and England were with Blake and Chloe. England motioned for them to sit down, and they did so.

Germany then began the meeting. "Welcome, nations and guests. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, and I am also known as Germany." He opened up a file on his computer in front of him. "Alright, today's agenda is just to get all the children with their families." Germany shut the device and looked up. "It seems that we have one child out of place. Would the following nations come to the front?" He looked at some notecards in his hand. "Prussia, Italy Romano, Italy Veneziano, Spain, and Canada." The said nations stood up and came to the front.

"Holy shit." Lia said under her breath. "Is this my surprise?" she asked Canada.

"Yup. I'll let Germany explain it; I don't know all the details," Canada responded to Lia.

"Alright. Lia, you are the special case." Germany began.

"My mommy always said I was special!" Lia exclaimed. "A child destined for greatness!" Most of the kids and some of the nations chuckled at Lia's comment. Germany's stern look shut them up.

"As I was saying, Lia, you are the personification of five cities in these countries' lands," Germany began.

"Prussia? Really?" Vicky said over the crowd. "It doesn't exist anymore!"

"Really, now? Then what is this awesome, silver-haired, red-eyed man of PURE AWESOMENESS doing at the front of this room? It can only be me, the AWESOME PRUSSIA! P.S.: I AM AWESOME!" Prussia yelled back at the child, silencing her.

"I told you, Vicky! I told you he was real!" Lia laughed, but a new sound came out of her mouth. "Kesesesese~" She covered her mouth in shock at the new sound.

Blake stared at Lia and realized what had just happened. "There's a bit of Prussia in you, alright," he said to Lia. Lia just beamed back at her friend.

"Anyway, nations," Germany said. "Please tell her what place she is in your lands." He motioned for Spain to come forwards first.

"Hola, hija," Spain said. "You are the capital of Spain, Madrid. Fusosososo~" He stepped back to his spot.

Romano took his turn next. "Ciao, figlia. You are Italy's heart, Rome."

Prussia then stepped forward. "You can't leave my awesomeness out of all of this! You are my awesome capital, East Berlin. Kesesesesese~" he told Lia.

It was then Canada's turn. "Lia, you're my capital, too. You're Ottawa," Canada said. His voice was aided by a microphone so everyone could hear him.

A white bear then made his way to the front and hopped up onto Canada's shoulder. "Who are you?" the bear asked. It was Mr. Kumajiro, Canada's pet polar bear.

"He's my dad, Canada!" Lia said, picking up the bear.

"Who are you?" Mr. Kumajiro repeated.

"I'm Lia!" she told him, petting the white cub's head. "I'm Canada's daughter."

"Ve~" Italy started, taking Canada's place. "And, mio bambina, you represent the city of canals, Venice!" Italy cheered, hugging the girl he hadn't seen since she was very little.

"This is a great surprise. I love it!" Lia laughed. "I love you guys!" She said pulling all her parents into a group hug. All the nations smiled, even Romano, Germany, and (wait for it) Sweden. (Wait, Sweden smiled? What the fuck is going on here?) "Hold on," Lia turned around to see Silvia. "Silvia! Come on! You're my sister now! Group hug!" Silvia stood up and joined her father and newly found sister. Lia glomped her and Romano out the same time.

"Meeting dismissed," Germany said. "Tomorrow, we'll meet back here again. We have some other things to discuss." Germany paused and looked out at the rest of the nations. "I almost forgot! Now is the time where you can formally greet your children."

~With Germany and his Kids~

Germany then turned to his two children, Alexander and Heike. "Well..." Germany started. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Germany. Chill a bit." Heike said. "We are a family where we can be relaxed around each other." Alexander nodded.

"Well, to start, just call me Vater or Vatti." Germany said. The two looked at him, confused. They had never spoken German in their lives. He sighed. "It means 'father' or 'dad' in German." he explained and smiled at them. Germany opened his laptop case and pulled out two things. He had a brown-and-black German shepherd stuffed animal and handed it to Heike. "Well, I heard you were into dogs. I got this for you. It's not the real thing, though," he told his daughter. "We have three dogs at home. Plus mein bruder. Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz are their names. And bruder lives in the basement." He laughed at his comment, and his two kids smiled. "Alexander, I got you this." He grabbed an iPad Air. "It has programming stuff on it, and I left a surprise for you to find on there." Ludwig ruffled his son's hair. "I also want to teach you two German as soon as possible."

~Meanwhile, with France and his kids. Honhonhon~

"Bonjour, mes filles." He pulled out two roses out of thin air ('cause he can. I mean, he's France). "I have two special gifts for you." He opened up a red and blue messenger bag. "French chocolates for Sarah," he said while handing her a box of fancy chocolates. Sarah smiled. "And for Rachelle, I have some makeup from the best manufacturer in France." France smiled. Both girls hugged the Frenchman. "And on what to call me..." He thought about it. "Papa will do."

"Alrighty, Papa!" Sarah said.

"Hey! Don't let that pedophile brainwash you!" America yelled out to the Bonnefoy children. France just laughed, as did his daughters.

"And I believe that you want to learn the language of l'amour, French. Am I correct?" Sarah and Rachelle both eagerly nodded.

~To America and his kids~

"Heya, kiddos!" America smiled and ruffled Parker's hair. "I've got two awesome things from good ol' Daddy America!" He grabbed an American Muscle Car book for Parker.

"Aw, Dad! How'd you know?" Parker said, flipping through the pages.

"Hey, I kept a close eye on my kids." America said. "And for Vicky, I got a whole collection of American Classic Books on this Kindle Fire." He gave her a brand-new Amazon Kindle Fire with an American flag printed on it. "Hold up a sec." America yelled over to France and his kids. "Hey! Don't let that pedophile brainwash you!" he joked. Both of America's children laughed.

~Meanwhile, with Japan and Makoto~

"Hi, Makoto. I haven't seen you in a while," Japan said calmly to his son.

"How long has it been?" Makoto inquired.

"I don't know. Definitely over ten year," Japan responded.

"Wow. Well, I kept your hair," Makoto responded.

"Yes, you did," Japan grinned. "Well, let me get my gift for you." Japan took out his red bag and pulled out an original Super Famicom. "This is called an SNES where you live. It may seem a little old, being from the '90s, but I love it." Japan handed the device to Makoto, who looked at it in awe. "Oh, and I almost forgot! Here are some things that might help." Japan pulled out a bag full of Super Famicom cartridges. Makoto could make out Super Mario World, Star Fox, F-Zero, Super Mario Kart, and many others.

"That's awesome!" Makoto exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"All of us nations try to keep our eyes on our kids. And don't worry. I have all the other Nintendo consoles at home too. Even the Virtual Boy, although it'll give you headaches." Japan and Makoto laughed at this comment.

"What should I call you?" Makoto asked his father.

"Well... Chichiue would be nice. It means "dad" in Japanese. I'm guessing you want to learn the language as well?"

"Of course!" Makoto said. He hugged his dad, who smiled.

~To the Kirkland family! #FMB~

"Wow…" England sighed. "It's been ages since I had children. It feels...different this time. You are biological and not adopted like that bastard Alfred or the other previous ones (New Zealand, Canada, and Seychelles turned out right, I guess). I feel more comfortable around you guys than I did around them."

"Hey, Artie!" Scotland slapped England on the back. "You're a dad again! That means we're uncles again! Right, Ire?"

"Oh, great. Instead of one crazy uncle, we have five," Chloe remarked.

"And a crazy dad, too!" Ireland said. "Don't forget about that!"

"Shut up, Ire," England snapped. "Anyway...where was I? Oh, right! The gifts!" He pulled out a Union Jack messenger bag. "First, for Chloe…" England rummaged through his bag for a bit and pulled out a box. "In here are the 12 Beatles albums...on vinyl! And there's a record player waiting for you at home."

"Awesome! Like I didn't have enough Beatles stuff already!" Chloe exclaimed. She hugged her father.

"And for you, Blake…" England looked through his bag again. "Aha! Here's the stuff!" He pulled out a collection of Manchester City merchandise, including a jacket, a soccer ball signed by Sergio Agüero, Vincent Kompany, Joe Hart, and manager Manuel Pellegrini, and a personalized full home uniform, number 19, with "B Kirkland" on the back of the jersey. At the same time, Blake and England said, "Because Man U is a bunch of overhyped mainstream bastards!" The two laughed. Blake put on his uniform. "You look absolutely awesome, Blake," England said as he looked at his son "And you'll also look awesome in the full personalized 2003 England uniform waiting for you back home."

"Not as awesome as I am!" Prussia yelled. "Kesesesesese~" He ran by on his way to Austria to bother him.

England and Blake facepalmed simultaneously, then hugged each other. They were definitely father and son.

~To China! ~aru~

"Aiya! You've grown so much since I've seen you, and you're cuter!" China said. "Linyang, I have a present for you!" He dug through a back pack that was red and had yellow stars. He pulled out a Shinatty-Chan brand Dwarf Squirrel.

Linyang instantly hugged the stuffed toy tightly. "I love it!"

"Call me Bàbà!" Yao said and hugged his daughter.

"Alright, Bàbà!" Linyang smiled and laughed. "I'm ready to learn Chinese too!"

~To Greece, who's actually awake! And so is his daughter!~

Penelope smiled at her father.

"Hello, Penelope." Greece said. "How have you been?"

Penelope replied "Good."

"I have a present for you." He opened the flap of his messenger bag and a grey kitten poked it's head out. It mewled and jumped into Penelope's lap.

"I love it, μπαμπάς!" She said and pet the small grey kitten.

"I'm glad you got adopted by a family with a Greek background. I should finish teaching you, though." Penelope nodded and smiled.

~New Zealand and Mikayla~

"Wow! You've grown up so big!" New Zealand said hugging his daughter.

"Kiwi!" Australia ran across the room and smiled at his brother. "I see ya've grown big, Miky!"

"Jett…" New Zealand said. "Family rebonding going on."

"So! I'm part of the family too!" Jett said loudly. "Come on Kiwi!"

Mikayla sighed. "Uncle Ozzie, right?"

"Yup!" Jett said.

"Anyway, Mikayla," New Zealand started. "I have a little something for you." He dug through his backpack. "A little kiwi bird and sheep pillow. It's just the pillow case, though."

"Thank you, Dad!" Mikayla said said, engulfing the New Zealander in a hug.

~Russia and Iryna, da?~

"Hello, Sunflower," Russia started, ruffling his daughter's light blonde hair. "как дела?" He inquired.

"Um… Sorry… I don't speak Russian…" she said and looked up to her father's purple eyes.

"Well, don't worry. I'll teach you. First word to learn: папа, which means dad," Russia told his daughter. He gave her a pink scarf similar to his own.

"Thank you, папа! I love the scarf!" Iryna said, hugging the tall man. Ivan smiled; he finally had his little Sunflower back.

~Romano and his two girls~

After Germany dismissed the meeting, Lia talked to one of her parents and her sister. "I'm so happy!" Lia said. "One of my favorite characters is one of my dads, and one of my my best friends is my sister!" She laughed.

"Glad you're happy, figilas." Romano smiled. "Now, first thing's first. Do either of you speak Italian?"

"Yes, Papa!" Silvia smiled at the elder of the Italian twins. "I learned it in school!"

"Eh, no," Lia said. "I took Spanish. If they hadn't gotten rid of French, I would've learned that."

"Well then, between me and Veneziano, you will learn Italian, Lia." He turned to Silvia, "As for you, I will finish your education personally."

"Alright Papa!" Silvia smiled.

"I have presents for you." Romano had two things in his hands. "New art supplies for Silvia." He handed them to her and her eyes lit up. "And for Lia, I have a new camera for taking picture of Italy's beauty."

"Grazie, Papa!" Lia hugged the Mafia Boss. "Now I'm gonna go find my other dads!"

~Lia is walking around the conference room~

"WHACK!" The sound came from Hungary's direction and Lia ran towards her. She bumped into someone instead. "Oops!" She stood up. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going!" She looked up at who she bumped into and saw Sweden. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Sweden!"

"It's okay." Sweden said.

Lia walked on, passing the Nordic Five and Sealand and waving hello to them. Eventually, she got to where Hungary and Austria were. "Excuse me, Mr. Austria." Lia said and Austria turned around. "May I please talk to my father?" Austria nodded.

"Hungary, Lia would like to talk to Prussia, if you wouldn't mind." Austria said to the female nation.

"Oh, all right, dear!" Hungary turned around and smiled at Lia. "You've grown up so big!" She and Austria walked away after have a brief conversation with Lia.

"Oi! Vatti! Are you okay?" Lia asked, helping the albino up off the floor.

"Ja! The awesome me is always alright!" Prussia said excitedly. "Sie haben in einem so starken jungen Frau herangewachsen!"

"Oh, um, I only know a few words of German, but I recognize have and girl. I assume you'll teach me German, Vatti?"

"Of course the awesome me will! You are my daughter, after all." Prussia said and ruffled her brown hair. "Oh that reminds me! I have a present for mein awesome daughter!" Prussia grabbed a Prussian flag and tied it around her neck like a cape. "An awesome flag for an awesome girl!"

Lia smiled at the flag. "I've always wanted one of these! Danke!" She hugged her Prussian father tight.

"Um, well, may I have a turn?" Canada said behind Prussia. "She's my daughter too."

"Of course you can, Birdie!" Prussia said stepping aside.

"How are you taking all of this in, Lia?" Canada asked.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing! I love it!" Lia hugged the Canadian. "I assume you're here for another reason too, right?"

"You're so smart. Yup, I am." Kumajiro came over holding a box.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked the girl.

"I'm Lia!" She giggled and took the box. She opened the box to find a red Ottawa Senators jersey. The jersey was number 02 and said "Lia" on the back.

"I have a hockey stick and skates for you at home too." Canada said.

"I don't even know how to ice skate, though!" Lia said.

"Well, I can teach you too! And you might want to learn French for when you're around Quebec."

"Crazy French-Canadians!" Lia shouted. Canada laughed, grabbed Kumajiro, and moved over to reveal Spain.

"¡Hola mi hija ya-de!" Spain hugged the girl until she couldn't breath.

"¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Por favor!" She gasped for breath.

"So my little girl learned Spanish in school, I hear?" Spain said releasing her. Lia nodded. "Well, we can finish that class at home sometime, how does that sound ya-de?"

"¡Sí, Papa!" Lia smiled.

"I got this for you! It's for my little girl who loves tomatoes!" He handed her a tomato plushie.

"¡Gracias, Papa España!" She hugged the plushie tight. "I believe there is still one dad for me left if, I counted right!" Lia scanned the crowded conference room for North Italy. He seemed to have disappeared. She ran towards Germany, letting her Prussian flag/cape fly behind her.

"Onkel West?" She pulled on his sleeve. He turned around.

"What is it, Lia?" he asked.

"Where is Italy? I haven't seen him in a while," Lia inquired.

"Oh, Italy. Um...I'm not exactly sure. I've been dealing with my children," the blonde German answered. "Knowing him, though, he's probably up to no good."

"Aw, shoot." Lia said. "I assumed he'd be close to you." She sighed. "Great… Now I have to go find him. Danke though, Onkel West." Lia ran off towards the doors of the meeting room.

"Lia? Where are you going?" Sealand looked up to the taller girl.

"Oh! Sea-kun!" Lia turned around looking at the Sealander. "I was going to look for Italy. He's the last one I have to see." Sealand nodded.

"I'll help you find him! It's what Sea-kun does!" Sealand boasted proudly.

"Okay, Peter, you can come. Stay out of trouble though, alright?" Lia said to the boy. Peter nodded.

"Come on!" Sealand said, pulling her out of the conference room.

**A/N:**

**Blake: Another cliff hanger!**

**Lilac: Where could Papa Italy have gone?**

**Blake: Find out next time in...Children of Nations: Chapter 7 - ...I haven't made up a title for it yet. Sorry :(**

**Lilac: Was everyone surprised by Lia's surprise? I love it!**

**Blake: This chapter was extremely fun to write because we got to write it from a whole bunch of different perspectives. My favorite gifts that I wrote about were Makoto's and the Kirklands'.**

**Lilac: I'm jealous of Lia now… I want a Prussian flag/cape and a tomato plushie.**

**Blake: Well, you wrote that part, so…**

**Lilac: I know, I know. I'm just that way because eyebrows.**

**Blake: HEY! Eyebrows are my thing!**

**Lilac: Anyway, I love how things are going so far.**

**Blake: And it's only going to get more epic from here. Thanks for reading, guys! #exitstageleft**

**Lilac: I also have a couple notes. Translations will now be at the bottom in the author's note and I used Jett as Australia's name because that's the one I like the most. Sweden smiled! Haha! Weren't expecting that one, were you?**

**Translations:**

**Ja- yes (German)**

**hija - daughter (Spanish)**

**figlia(s) - daughter(s) (Italian)**

**mio bambina- my baby (Italian)**

**Vater/Vatti - dad/father (German)**

**Bounjour, mes filles - Hello, my daughters (French)**

**l'amour - the love (French)**

**Chichiue - father (Japanese) (taken from Japan's Marukaite Chikyuu)**

**Super Famicom - Japanese name for the SNES**

**Bàbà - father (Chinese)**

**μπαμπάς - father (Greek)**

**как дела? - How are you? (Russian)**

**папа - father (Russian)**

**Papa - Dad (Spanish, French, Italian)**

**Espana- Spain (Spanish)**

**grazie - thank you (Italian)**

**Sie haben in einem so starken jungen Frau herangewachsen! - You have grown into a strong young woman! (German)**

**mein - my (German)**

**por favor - please (Spanish)**

**gracias - thank you (Spanish)**

**Onkel - Uncle (German)**

**Danke - Thank you (German)**

**Lilac: One more note. I do not believe France is a pedophile, rapist, etc. And Blake doesn't either. It was just a joke and not meant to be taken seriously. Sure, he can be a pervert, but that's the worst I think he is! Nothing worse than a slight pervert!**

**Peace, love, and Pasta! Ve~**

**-Lilac the Kitsune**

**P.S.:**

**Blake: Nee nee papa wain wo choudai, nee nee mama…**

**Lilac: Shut up, Blakey!**


	8. Chapter 7: Where is Papa Italy?

Chapter 7: Where is Papa Italy?

"Sea-kun can find him!" Peter Kirkland exclaimed. "I can do anything!"

"Except become a nation," Lia retorted. Peter gave her a Swedish Death Glare. "Sorry, Peter. I felt the urge to do that."

"Let's just keep looking." Peter replied back.

"Okay!" Lia said, walking forwards. "Papa Italy! Papa Italy!" she called down the long stretch of hallway in the conference building.

~In the conference room~

Spain panicked. "¿Dónde está mi hija?" He shook Romano. "Where did she go, Roma?"

"I don't know, bastard! You were with her last!" Romano yelled back.

"What's happening?" Germany asked, stopping the pair.

"Lia's gone!" Romano yelled back. "What did you do with her, potato bastard?"

"I didn't do anything with her. She asked me where Italy was, and I said that I didn't know. She went away after that."

"Sealand is gone too!" Finland yelled. Sweden began to comfort his "wife".

"Hey, Germany!" Blake interrupted. "I think I saw Lia and Sealand leave the meeting hall. They probably left to search for Italy."

"Dammit, Sealand!" England yelled! "Always leaving without any good judgement or knowing where you're going!"

"What are you going to do, then?" Germany asked.

"I'll go out and find the two of them. Blake and Chloe, do you want to come along as well?" England inquired his children.

Blake looked at Chloe with an inquisitive look. Chloe nodded, and Blake responded, "We'll go with you, Dad!"

"Why don't you just call Lia's phone? She never goes anywhere without it!" Vicky said.

"Right!" Blake pulled out his outdated phone. "It may be a 'brick', but it can still call people!" Blake remembered to put in the international dialing code, the area code, and the seven digits in Lia's number. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sister make another hand-heart. Blake gave Chloe a "I'm not Sweden but I can still give you a Swedish Death Glare now shut up" look as he heard the phone ring once...then twice...then three times…

The "Delicious Tomato Song" ringtone was heard on the table in the meeting room.

"Of course she left her phone on the table…" Blake grumbled. "Well, I guess we better go after all. They probably haven't gone far yet. Chloe! Dad! Let's go!"

~Meanwhile, in the conference building's library~

"Dammit! I left my phone in the meeting room!" Lia grumbled after checking her sweatshirt pocket. "Sealand, did you tell anyone that we left?"

"No…" Peter Kirkland answered.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant," Lia said. "Now Blake's probably going to panic and try to find me, and he'll start a huge commotion."

"Say my name?" A voice was heard nearby. Lia ran outside the building's library.

"Speak of the Devil." She stayed hidden.

"Lia? I've got your phone," Blake called. "I found it on the table when I tried to call you."

Silence. Lia was still hidden.

"I know you're around here, Lia. Come on out," the older Kirkland child said.

"Nope!" she called back, throwing her voice to the other side of the hall. "You're not gonna stop me from finding my Papa! Just drop the phone and leave!"

"Um...we were just wanting to help you find him." England's voice was heard this time. "We thought that we would make your job easier. Besides, I can't trust Sealand with you."

"Sealand's in the library. Leave me to find my Papa!" Lia said back.

"We're not leaving until you come out and accept our help." Another different voice was heard. This time, it was Chloe.

"Nope! I want to show him how strong I am! I'm independent now!" Lia said. "I'm doing this alone! I don't need your help! Just drop my phone and leave!" Lia was getting frustrated with the others.

"Come on, Lia," Someone else called out. "Please, ya-de?" Spain was there, too.

"Come on, figlia!" Romano yelled. "We'll look for my stupid brother together!... As a family!"

Lia snuck back into the library. "Sealand!" She whispered. The boy turned around.

"Lia? What is it?" he asked.

"They've found us! Can you go tell them that they have to go back?" Lia replied back.

"You're not coming with me?" Sealand asked.

"No Sea-kun! I need you to distract them for me! Please?" Lia was pleading now.

Sealand nodded. He smiled then said "Alright, I'll do it for you!" He ran outside and yelled. "Hey, jerk of all jerks Britain!"

"Sealand! Where is Lia?" Finland called out after embracing his son in a hug.

"I can't tell! Sailor's honor!" Sealand said. He had used the code to signal Lia she could leave. Lia snuck out the back of the library and into the streets of Venice.

"I'm out!" Lia sighed to herself.

"Over here! We haven't looked here yet!" America's voice called from around the corner of the conference building. She ran and avoided the American and his group.

"Shit! They're gonna find me sooner or later!" Lia gasped under her breath. She ran out over a bridge but, unfortunately someone saw her.

"There!" Alexander pointed. "She ran over that bridge!"

"Nice going, Alexander. You're gonna stop me from finding my Papa..." Lia growled while running. While she was running, she dropped the tomato plushie. "Shoot." She said stopping. "If I grab it they'll catch up to me!" She left the toy behind and ran.

~Germany and Prussia's group~

"Nice going, Alexander!" Prussia exclaimed, running towards the bridge. He saw the red toy on the ground. "Lia must have dropped it!" He turned around to find his brother and some others running towards him.

"Bruder, did you find her?" Germany asked running up to his brother.

"No West…" Prussia sighed. "She dropped this though." He held out the red plush toy for his brother to examine.

"Alright then. The path splits up three ways. We'll all go different directions." Alexander said.

"Okay. England, Blake, Chloe, Alexander, Heike, Silvia, Denmark, Austria, and I will go that way!" Germany said pointing to the left path. "Prussia, France, Rachelle, Sarah, China, Lanying, and Australia can go that way!" He pointed to the center path way. "Scotland, Wales, Hong Kong, Romania, Russia, Canada, and Iryna can go that way!" He pointed to the final path on the right. "Makoto, Japan, America, Iceland, Greece, Penelope, Vicky and Parker, go back to the meeting room and wait there! Text me if anything comes up!" Germany said before running into the left path with his group.

"That's it!" Denmark shouted, stopping the group.

"What Denmark?" Germany said turning around.

"Lia's looking for Italy, right? Well, we should text Italy so he knows to look for her too!" Denmark said.

"Of course!" Germany said. "That would've made this whole thing easier! You're a genius, Denmark!"

"I get called that a lot by Norge," Denmark said.

"What, a genius?" Austria aked.

"No… Denmark," he replied.

Austria, England, Blake, and Germany facepalmed. Typical Denmark.

Germany pulled out his phone and called Italy. "Italy!"

"Yes, Germany?" Italy replied on the other side of the phone.

"Lia," Germany started. "She's gone missing and she's looking for you!"

"Oh no!" Italy was shocked. "I'll keep an eye out for her!"

"Where are you by the way?" Germany inquired.

"I left something at home! I had to go get it!" Italy lied over the phone.

"Italy… Where were you?" Germany said stronger this time.

"I-" Italy cut himself off. "I can't tell you."

"ITALY!" Germany roared over the phone only to be met by a beep signifying the end of the call. A text showed up on his phone. "We found the Prussian Flag on the floor." France had texted him. He sighed.

"That didn't sound good, Vater." Heike said.

"It wasn't. Italy won't tell me where he is and his daughter is AWOL," France sighed.

"Let's just hurry and find them," Blake said. They started running again.

~Lia's POV again~

Lia had been taking pictures with the new camera Romano had gotten her as she was trying to find Italy. Suddenly, she saw the man she was looking for.

"Papa!" she called out, running up to the Italian and hugging him. "Papa! I found you! I told them I would do it!"

"Of course you did, bambina," Italy said, holding her close and petting her hair. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to see you!" Lia started crying. "You weren't there and I was worried!"

"Shh Bambina… It's okay now…" Italy said comforting the girl. "I should've told you where I went. I should've told someone. It's my fault." Italy paused. "I'm sorry, bambina." Italy lifted up the crying girl bridal style and started to walk back to the meeting hall.

~One hour later at the meeting hall~

"We've looked everywhere...and we can't find her," Spain said disappointedly.

"We did too. We looked within the closest 7 blocks of city on all sides but couldn't find either of them," Germany added.

"Great! This is all your fault, Tomato Bastard!" Romano yelled at Spain. "She wouldn't have gone if you had been with her. She might have even told you and you would've gone with her!"

"Are you sure? Maybe Sealand tipped her off just for kicks," Blake said calmly. "He may have been the instigator."

"It wouldn't shock me," England replied. "He's Sealand…"

"Sea-kun didn't do it!" Sealand yelled. "I was trying to help so that maybe you would all recognize me as a country!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" England raged. "IS THAT SERIOUSLY WHY YOU DID ALL THIS?"

"AND DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE PUT US THROUGH FOR THE LAST TWO AND A HALF HOURS?" Blake continued. "YOU ALMOST MADE ME LOSE HER PHONE ALONG-" Blake was cut off by the two wooden doors opening to reveal the two missing people.

"Veeeeeeeeeeeee~" Italy said. "She sure did get heavy while she was growing up!"

"Where the hell were you guys?" Germany asked. "We've been looking all around the city."

"We were all panicking. Yes, even Chloe was slightly panicking. Oh yeah, and here's your phone," Blake interjected.

Lia unfortunately didn't hear him. She was fast asleep from her long run around the city. "Ve~" she snored.

"She's Italy's daughter, alright," Blake sighed as he put Lia's phone at her seat.

"Italy, you didn't answer my question. Where were you?" Ludwig asked again.

"Somewhere you wouldn't want me," Italy replied seriously.

"Where-" Germany cut himself off. "WHY DID YOU GO THERE, ITALY? I THOUGHT YOU HATED THAT PLACE!" he yelled at the Italian.

"Holy Roman Empire," Italy said. Everyone turned to Italy and Germany stunned by what the Italian had just said.

"You haven't called me that since-" Germany began to speak but was only cut off by Italy.

"Since we left that place, since I woke up from my coma 23 years ago," Italy snapped. "Let me finish my sentence next time. I thought of going there. Then I stopped. I turned around and walked back." Italy paused to take a breath. "I didn't need too. Even to get revenge. I have a family waiting for me instead."

"Italy... We promised to never go back there. Why would you break that promise?" Japan spoke up.

"Japan, it's easy to break a promise as a nation. Germany did before. You've done it. We've all done it before." Italy paused. "I felt like something wasn't right. I wanted to get revenge. That's why I wanted to go back."

"Are you insane, Fratello?" Romano smacked his brother over the head. "We almost just lost two people to your stupidity! Your need for revenge! One of them was your daughter! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking." Italy said.

"Ngh." Lia woke up from her short nap. "Don't hurt him. He stopped himself at least!" Lia yelled. "He told me everything and why! Let my papa be!" Lia stopped Romano from hitting Veneziano over the head again. "I would've done the same thing if I was in his position. And at one point I kinda was!"

"Lia... You don't mean?" Blake asked.

"You know that's exactly what I mean," Lia explained. "I had dreams similar to what Papa went through! Maybe it was us connecting when we didn't even know it! Dad, Papa Spain, Vatti, Papa Romano, can't you see that too? I was connected with you all in a way before this. Maybe that was my way with Papa Veneziano!" She took a deep breath and let out another sob. Lia crumpled to the floor like paper. "And maybe I should find and easier way to identify my Papas." Lia laughed a bit before she started sobbing again.

Soon, Lia was surrounded by people she loved and cared about. She dried her eyes and smiled up to everyone. "I'm okay."

"Sure you are... Last time you broke down like that in front of us, you were suicidal." Vicky said kneeling down to her friend.

"I don't forget things that easily," Lia laughed. She stood up and stretched. "It's almost night time. Who else is ready for bed?"

"Your kid for sure, Spagna." Romano said, elbowing said Spaniard.

"Let's head back to the hotel now," Germany said. We need to talk more tomorrow. It's been a long day for everyone. Especially those two." He indicated the Northern Italian and the girl next to him.

"Alright. I want my bambina in my room though. Just to keep her safe." Italy said.

"And I'll be right next door!" Canada said. Prussia nodded. He had been sharing a room with Canada.

"Don't be afraid to knock on my door either, Fratello," Romano said to his sibling. "Spagna is staying in my room too."

"And I'm across the hall. The Hero always helps!" America shouted. Everyone started to go into a ruckus about how they would be there to help the pair. Eventually they all went back to the hotel and had a night's sleep to rest them up for the next day. And Vicky was right; it had been a long week. It was only Tuesday, after all.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lilac: Yup. *goes to emo corner* long chapter with a sad ending. I did most of the chapter with Blake making corrections most of the time.**

**Blake: She's right. This was a very well-written chapter. You had an awesome storyline in it, and I was even shocked when I realized what Italy was up to. Oh, and here and this chapter's translations:**

**Translations**

**¿Dónde está mi hija? - Where is my daughter? (Spanish)**

**Figila- daughter (Italian)**

**Bruder - Brother (German)**

**Mio bambina - my baby (Italian)**

**Fratello - Brother (Italian)**

**Vater/Vatti - father (German)**

**Spagna- Spain (Italian)**

**Papa- Dad (Italian, French, Spanish)**

**Thank you all for reading this chapter, and Happy New Year! #exitstageleft**

**Lilac: Right! The next chapter probably won't be up until after midnight tonight so, technically in 2014! Anyways, a couple notes from the main author of this chapter. There is a Spongebob reference! Have fun finding it! If you haven't figured it out yet, Lia is based off of me. Also, several notes about the end.**

**I am making HetaOni part of the chapter and probably the story. The Holy Roman Empire part is from when Italy is in a coma. I think Germany=HRE too. The promise is a little thing I made up. I am also using the Head canon that HetaOni took place in 1990; therefore, I am making the story take place in the present because 23 years after 1990 is 2013. That would make all of the kids born in 1999 or 2000. Also, I am assuming that Italy wanted revenge on the mansion and the thing. If you couldn't tell, the place that Germany didn't want Italy to be or where Italy was heading is the mansion. Finally, the dreams Lia had are based off of nightmares I had after I watched and played HetaOni. Blake can vouch for that. I also do snore 'Ve~' in my sleep too so that's where that comes from. I'm a strange child. Blake can vouch for that too.**

**Peace, Love, and pasta! Ve~**

**-Lilac the Kitsune**

**Lilac: Buono tomato Buono tomato Buono Buono oh! Tomato...**

**Blake: Stop. Just stop.**


	9. Chapter 8: Good Night, Sweet Dreams

Chapter 8: Good Night, Sweet Dreams

~England, Blake, and Chloe~

Chloe sighed. "What a great day, huh, Blake?" She rubbed the back of her head.

"For the most part," Blake began. "All I really want to do is sleep." Blake flopped onto the bed in his and Chloe's room at the hotel.

"Well, guess what?" England said to his children. "You get to do that now."

"Let me hit the showers first, actually," Blake muttered. He headed off.

"Yikes. If this is what the rest of my life is like…" Chloe paused. "I don't know if I'll be sane in a couple of months."

"You'll get used to it," England said as he ruffled her hair. "I never thought I'd be sane after dealing with the North Americans, but here I am."

"You call yourself sane?" Chloe jokingly asked her father. They both laughed.

England hugged his daughter. "We're Kirklands. We were born to be crazy." Chloe sighed and nodded.

A few minutes later, Blake clambered out of the bathroom. "I'm still alive, guys," he sheepishly said.

England went to the kids' bedroom in the hotel to check on them a couple of minutes later. He didn't hear a sound. The two had already passed out on their beds for the night, Blake in his new Union Jack bathrobe. He decided that it was best not to disturb them.

~To Prussia and Canada!~

"Ready to hit the sack, Birdie?" Prussia asked Canada.

"It's been a long day," Canada replied. He was lying on the bed, and Kumajiro was next to him. "I hope Lia and Italy will be okay. They were both stressed out today."

"Hey! Don't worry!" Prussia laughed. "Like father, like daughter. And if she's our daughter, she's a strong kid. I wouldn't worry too much… As for Ita-chan… He'll be A-okay in the morning! He just needs sleep."

"Yeah, you're right. Night, Gilbert." Canada rolled over on his side and fell asleep quickly.

"Night, Birdie!" Prussia said, yawning. The albino was soon out like a light. He could be heard snoring across the hall. "Kesesesesese~..."

~Romano, Silvia, Spain, Italy, and Lia~

"Alright, and if you get scared, come into our room. The door connecting the rooms is unlocked, ya-de. Just hop into bed with Papi if you want," Spain said.

"Okay, Papi." Lia sighed. Spain had been doing this for the last hour.

"Alright, pomodoro bastardo," Romano stopped Spain. "She knows what to do in case of an earthquake, a fire, flooding, and nightmares. I think she's okay now. Plus," he sighed. "She's got Veneziano. He is co-Mafia Boss with me. He can handle it."

Romano heard a faint, recognizable scream from the room next door. "Or maybe not," he muttered.

"It'll be fine. I promise. Now I'll be off to bed. Buenas noches, Papi; buonanotte, Padre!" Lia told her parents. "Now for the toughest part...sleeping," she mumbled. She crawled into a bed and snuggled the tomato plushie that she had dropped while running. It was slightly dirty from the dirt on the street, but Italy promised to wash it when they got to his house in Venice after the meeting.

"Ready for bed, Lia?" a voice spoke from the doorway of the hotel room.

"I thought you were in bed, Silvia," Lia spoke back.

"Eh, I told Papa I would come say night to you first," She began. "Make sure Spain didn't kill you with his lecturing."

"I'm fine, Silvy," Lia called her by a nickname she had come up with for her friend. "Just tired. Even that hour-ish-long siesta didn't help that much."

"Well, be sure to rest good tonight. Who knows what we have in store tomorrow." Silvia said walking out the door. "Night."

The bathroom door opened to reveal the younger Italian twin as he yawned. "Ve~ I'm ready to sleep," Italy said. "Ne, ne. Lia, are you ready for bed?" he asked, patting the girl on the head.

"Yeah, Papa." She replied.

"It's been so long since I've seen mio bambina ready for bed!" Italy cheered and pulled the blanket over Lia. "I'll be in the bed next to yours; wake me up if anything happens. Buonanotte, sweet dreams. " He lay down in his bed and quickly fell asleep. "Ve~... Ve~..." Italy's snores came slowly.

Lia yawned, and before she knew it, she was asleep. making soft snores of "Ve~'s" like her Papa.

~To the Jones family!~

"What? No way am I turning the lights out yet!" Parker yelled. He was blasting rock music from his bedroom. Vicky was cringing at the sheer volume of the music.

"Shut it, Parker! You don't need sleep, but I do!" Vicky shouted.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you!" Parker replied. He just kept rocking out.

Alfred then came out of his room, his hair messier than usual and dark circles under his eyes. He unplugged the device. "Sleep. Now," he commanded his son. "It's almost 3 am, and we have another long day ahead of us. It's a freaking ungodly hour to be playing music."

"Sorry, Pops," Parker muttered. He frowned. He thought his dad would like what he was doing.

"Even I need sleep sometimes, Parker," America continued. "I may be a nation, but that doesn't mean I don't need to rest every once in a while. You're a freaking teenager. You need to get in bed right this moment before I take that device away and throw it at the wall. I will do that. I did it with England's MP3 player during the British Invasion, and with Korea's iPhone last year when he blasted PSY. I lost so many hours of sleep." America sighed. "At least Norway uses earbuds and is quiet about his music. And Swe-Oh wait, when would Sweden not be quiet when he needed to be..." America trudged away grumbling something about something along the lines of "What Does the Gangnam Style Say?"

Parker shut up and went to bed, passing out in minutes. Vicky was relieved. "Finally, a little bit of peace and quiet…" She went off to sleep too.

~Time for the Bonnefoys! (It'll be painful to write this one… :| )~

"Alright, girls, time to go to bed." Francis said to the girls. "We need our beauty sleep to look better than everyone at breakfast tomorrow~"

"Ugh…" Sarah just grumbled about how she always looks beautiful. Rachelle shut her up.

"Papa's right. Just sleep for a few hours," she told her blonde sister.

"Oui. We want to beat that Limey Britain in looks, don't we?" France said. "Well, with those crooked teeth and eyebrows I can beat him with my morning look."

"So can we!" Rachelle squealed. "It's easy to look better than that jerk of all jerks!"

"Stop sounding like Sealand…" France muttered. "Bonne nuit, mon petit lapins." He walked out of the room, shutting off the lights.

~Germany's family's turn~

"Lights out!" Germany said, turning out the lights. "I'll be up for a run at 4:30 am sharp. I'll wake you up at 7 am for breakfast."

Both kids groaned and nodded.

"Gute Nacht." And with that, Germany left the room."

He walked back to his room, only to hear the German national anthem ringtone he had set. He ran to his phone and picked it up.

"This is der Bundesrepublik Deutschland," he answered.

"DOITSU! DOITSU!" Italy yelled through the phone. "I'm in my bedroom and I can't untie my shoes after I made pasta in the middle of the night! What's worse, Romano's standing at the door giving me the Evil Eye!"

A "shut up Papa I want to sleep!" was heard from Lia.

Germany just facepalmed. "Okay, then. To start with…"

~China and Japan's families now!~

"Alright, Teach, I'm going to bed!" Hong Kong said. "I'll make sure Linyang and Makoto are doing fine."

China sighed. "Okay, Hong Kong, thank you ~aru"

"Good night, bro," Hong Kong said to Japan.

"Oh. Good night, Hong Kong," Japan calmly replied. "Thanks for checking up on us. I hope Makoto and Linyang are fine."

Kaoru wailed down the hall and opened the door to the kids' room. "Alright, Teach and Japan say it's bed time." He was greeted by the two yelling at each other. "Just like me and Yong Soo used to."

Makoto and Linyang turned to see Hong Kong and stared at him. "Uh… It's not what it looks like?" Linyang said to Makoto after a few seconds of odd stares. "He used to be occupied by England, so…"

"I don't need any more details," Makoto cut Linyang off. "I'm sure everything's fine. Nice brows, by the way, Hong Kong," he joked.

"Mention it again and I will kill you with my firecrackers," Kaoru snapped, closing the door. "And your father, too."

~New Zealand, Australia, and Mikayla~

"Miky! Jett! It's time to hit the sack," New Zealand said.

"Kiwi! Let the girl stay up a few more hours!" Australia shouted back.

"She's already been up for 'a few more hours', mind you," New Zealand snapped. "I've learned well from my father...unlike you."

"What's that you say about our mum?!" Jett raged.

"I said that you didn't learn from England, that's all," Toby explained. The Aussie just facetabled.

"Let Mikayla sleep" were New Zealand's final words to his brother before he checked on his daughter. She was already sleeping, somehow undisturbed by all of the noise.

~Russia and Iryna~

"Sunflower!" Russia called.

"I'm going, I'm going." Iryna replied. She pulled up the covers.

"спокойной ночи подсолнечника." Russia patted his daughter's head.

"Night, папа," Iryna said before Russia turned out the lights.

~Greece and Penelope~

They were passed out right when they hit their beds. Nothing new and exciting.

~Bonus 1: Austria and Hungary~

"Good night, Hungary," Austria said, playing a random grand piano. He played Chopin's "Minute Waltz" through a few times.

"Good night, Austria," Hungary sighed. "He'll probably pull an all-nighter," she thought. "Then again, he does that all the time with his piano. Wait...where did he find that one?!"

Hungary got up and crept behind Austria. She waited twenty seconds or so, then leapt up.

A resounding "SMACK!" was heard throughout the hotel. Hungary held her frying pan and dragged Austria to bed.

~Bonus 2: England's Four Oldest Brothers~

"WHY THE HELL DO WE NEED TO SLEEP?!" all four yelled.

That's a wrap for them.

~Bonus 3: The Nordics and Sealand~

"Sealand!" Finland yelled, chasing the boy around. "It's time for bed!"

"No way!" Peter Kirkland-Oxenstierna replied. "I'm the Principality of Sealand! I'm a free spirit!"

"Yeah, but you're not a country!" Denmark said drunkenly.

Sealand just kept running. "You'll never catch me, Tino Va-"

"Bump! KLUNK!" Sealand ran into some object and fell.

"Ugh," he said. "I never knew there was a wall there."

"There isn't," a familiar, calm voice spoke.

Sealand opened his eyes to see a blonde man hovering right over him.

"Aaaaah! Mr. Sweden! How did you wind up here?"

Sweden didn't answer. He just picked up Sealand by the back of his shirt, took him to his bedroom, and threw him onto his bed.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Iceland was heard saying.

"Stop procrastinating with sleep and call me big brother," Norway said, bugging Iceland.

"No! Just let me sleep!" Iceland yelled.

"Shut up, douchebag blondie!" Mr. Puffin said. "I need my beauty sleep too!"

Back in Sealand's bedroom, he was wide awake. "Mr. Sweden won't stop me. Nothing will," he thought. He started moving out of his bed silently.

He reached the door, but couldn't open the door. Something was blocking it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MR SWEDEN!"

**A/N:**

**Blake: And another awesome filler chapter is in the books! I really liked writing this one, especially England's, America's, and the Bonuses.**

**Lilac/Lia: I love Greece's, Germany's, and Lia's. Shut up already, Spain!**

**Spain: Sorry chica, just worried. *hugs Lilac/Lia***

**Lilac/Lia: Let go of me Papi!**

**Germany: Couldn't Italy just have had you undo his shoelaces?**

**Lilac/Lia: Meh. I was too lazy. And I was sleeping.**

**Italy: WAHHH GERMANY HELP ME!**

**Lilac/Lia: Just to be clear I'll list off what Lia calls her parents.**

**Papa- Italy Veneziano**

**Papi- Spain**

**Padre- Italy Romano**

**Vatti- Prussia**

**Dad- Canada**

**Blake: Either way...I don't know when Chapter 9 will be up, but Lilac and I will be working on it. Another long day awaits the nations and their children.**

**Oh, and here are the TRANSLATIONS:**

**Birdie- Prussia's nickname for Canada throughout the fandom**

**Papi - Dad (Spanish)**

**Pomodoro bastardo- Tomato Bastard (Italian)**

**Buenas Noches - Good Night (Spanish)**

**Buonanotte - Good night (Italian)**

**Ne, ne - Hey, hey (Italian)**

**British Invasion - A phenomenon that occurred in the mid-1960s in which many British music acts were exposed to Americans and made a lasting impact on American music.**

**Bonne nuit, mon petit lapins - Good night, my little rabbits (French)**

**Gute nacht - Good night (German)**

**Doitsu - (fairly obvious) Germany (Japanese)**

**Der Bundesrepublik Deutschland - The Federal Republic of Germany**

**Papa - Dad (Italian)**

**Teacher/Teach/Sensei - Hong Kong and Taiwan's name for China**

**Kaoru/Li Xao Wang - Hong Kong's predicted human name**

**Yong Soo - South Korea's human name**

**Toby- New Zealand's predicted human name**

**Kiwi - Australia's nickname for New Zealand**

**спокойной ночи подсолнечника - Good night, sunflower (Russian)**

**папа - Dad (Russian)**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! #exitstageleft**

**Lilac: Alright, well, yeah, I put PruCan in there on purpose. Kindaish. It's only fluff. And to be clear, Blake wrote the part with Italy's shoelaces, he is wrong because *censored by Blake Kirkland because of HetaOni spoilers*. Gottverdammt (God Dammit - German) Blakey! *runs away to go strangle him***

**Peace, Love, and Pasta! Ve~**

**-Lilac the Kitsune**


	10. Chapter 9: Another Day, Another Meeting

Chapter 9: Another Day, Another Meeting

"Next time I have the option to eat breakfast instead of sleep, remind me to eat breakfast," Vicky said, groaning.

"What? I can't hear you!" Parker yelled, his earbuds already in.

"Whatever…" America told his daughter. "You'll be fine. But we've got places to be. And Parker, take the earbuds out and turn the music off! Did you sleep like that?"

"Yup!" Parker replied. America and Vicky facepalmed.

Lia walked up behind them, grabbed Parker's iPhone, and took it hostage. "No more music. I could hear it across the hall." She had dark circles under her eyes and looked like a mess. "I thought I would be able to sleep after Papa called Germany over the phone last night, but I was wrong."

"Sorry, Lia," Chloe said. "We passed out pretty quickly."

"Then again, we were at the complete other end of the hall," Blake added. "It would be hard to hear music playing." Blake showed up in between Chloe and Lia, wearing a green shirt that read "#DABROWS", with a picture of England above the hashtag. Most of the others had worn new clothing items as well, but Lia wore what she had worn for the last three days. Silvia, Romano, and Spain soon showed up in the meeting room. Most of the nations had already arrived.

"Everyone is here," Germany stood up and informed the group. "Only the parents and kids are to be here today. I just want to review some things before we all go our separate ways. I assume you all will figure out the rest."

Parker was still trying to take his iPhone back from Lia. "Not till we leave this meeting," Lia said. "Then, maybe I'll be able to catch up on sleep." Parker gave her the Evil Eye, but Lia passed the phone to America underneath the table. He made a quick "thank you" in ASL, which Lia had learned for her adoptive sister, who has a learning disability.

"Well, all of you should be careful revealing your identities to anyone. You should go by your human names if you are communicating with non-nations," Germany informed his audience. "Feel free to use either your human or city names at your homes. Also, we will be having another meeting in two months," Germany said. "Dismissed," he concluded.

The nations and their children went out of the meeting room, eager to get to their homes.

"Oh, yeah! I'll deal with the gondolas again, like last time!" Italy yelled out and then ran over to the dock.

"Go ahead, Italy," Germany replied. "But be careful."

The other nations and their families got into the gondolas, four to each with five in the front. England, Blake, Chloe, and Lia made sure to get into the front in order to get the best sights possible. The rest piled in slowly, with Greece and Penelope finally getting into the back gondola after over four minutes.

"Veeeeeeeeeeee~" Italy cheered. "Let's head out!"

"Wow," Blake gasped, being given a chance to take Venice's beauty in again. "You're lucky, Italy. You get to see this beautiful city every day."

"But it's not as awesome as my awesome city of awesomeness that can only be described with pure awesome!" Prussia interjected. "It's the only place in the world, other than where I am, that you can find awesome in its purest form." He could be heard from the other gondolas.

Lia sighed. "I don't act like my Vatti, do I, Blakey? I mean, I am my father's daughter. I am personification of the city he's talking about, East Berlin."

"Maybe a little bit," Blake responded. "You always say how awesome you are, and you 'Kesesesese~'d during the meeting."

"Well, at least I got some of Dad's humility. And shyness," Lia said, smiling.

"Well, if you're talking about Canada, then yes," Blake said.

"Well, Papa is Italy, Padre is Romano, Vatti is Prussia, Papi is Spain, and Dad is Canada," Lia informed her friend. "It's confusing, having several dads."

"Then it makes sense to have a name system," Blake replied. "I'm glad I got the dad with the epic brows and an overachiever for a sister." He looked over at his family, who smiled back.

"Speaking of that, can Blake and Chloe do magic too?" Lia asked the Briton. "I mean, ya know, like father, like children...or something like that."

England sighed. "We'll see," he told Lia. "I don't exactly know yet, but I'll let them try at my place."

"Ve~" Italy cried out. "We're here already!"

"Well, then, I guess some of you have to go now," America yelled as the nations and kids got out of the gondolas. "See you later! You guys keep Lia just a little bit sane, will ya?"

"Bye, guys!" Lia told her friends. "Bye, Onkel West!" Lia said to Germany. "Bye, Joneses!" she shouted to America and his family. "Bye, Blakey!" Lia ran up to Blake and glomped him one last time before she headed out. She also shot Chloe a Swedish Death Glare before Chloe could do anything.

Lia headed back to her family. "Who am I going to stay with?" she asked her five fathers.

"Well, we should develop a switch-off system for once every week," Romano said. "She can stay with me and Fratello one week, Spain one week, Canada one week, and Prussia one week."

Lia nodded in agreement. "That's fine. I had a similar system in my adoptive family as well once my parents divorced. And because I'm already in Venice, I think it would be easiest if I started out staying with the Italy brothers."

"That's fine with me," Canada told Lia's other parents.

"Hm…" a small, high-pitched voice said. "Who are you?"

"Mr. Kumajiro, you know that I'm Canada, your owner. Please stop it," the purple-eyed man told his polar bear. Lia decided she was going to make Kumajiro remember Canada.

"This is OK with me," Prussia said. "She still gets to stay at my awesome house with me, West, and his children for one awesome week."

"Well, I'll see you in one week, Papi," Lia said to Spain. "And I'll see the rest of you guys when the time comes."

"Who is she?" Kumajiro asked Canada. Lia and Canada just shot Kumajiro Swedish Death Glares.

"Let's go, Papa, Padre, Silvia," Lia told the Italies and their families, starting to walk towards the door. Lia and Silvia walked out, chatting with each other about what they should do as a family.

"How about we make pasta and pizza?" Lia suggested. The Italy brothers' mouths started to water.

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" Italy agreed.

"Pizza with tomatoes!" Romano yelled.

"Prosciutto, too!" Silvia cheered. Lia sighed, her Italian family was food obsessed. The headed home to Veneziano's house in Venice. This was a long week. It was only late Wednesday morning. She wondered how the other families would spend their time together until the next meeting.

Of course, she knew, the others would have to go to the airport first. Luckily, a limousine was waiting for them. America took the wheel and headed toward the airport.

"So, how did you all enjoy Venice?" England asked the children.

"It was really fun!" Vicky answered. "We got to see our friends and a beautiful city."

"It is definitely beautiful," France continued, "just like everything else in this world! Honhonhon~"

Blake sighed. "Venice was pretty cool, but I'm really excited to get to my new home. I'm guessing you guys are as well?"

The others nodded. "It'll be different, but awesome," Alexander said.

"Not as awesome as me!" Prussia yelled. "Oh, wait, you're West's kid. So, pretty close...but still not as awesome as me!"

"Vicky and I get to go back to the good ol' U.S. of A!" Parker yelled.

"And I have to live with this guy," Vicky said, sounding regretful.

"Hey, you can't choose your family," America told his daughter. "And you'll get used to it. What's better, you guys don't have to sleep in the same room!" Vicky pumped her first in the air at her father's last sentence.

"Vicky…" Chloe said, "it's OK. I have this kid for a brother." She pointed to Blake.

"And I have this kid for a sister," Blake told Vicky, pointing to Chloe.

Vicky laughed. "You two already get along, and you're really similar. You'll be fine and learn to overachieve together."

"See?" Britain said. "I got the smart ones! I got the smart ones!"

"Shut up, Iggy," America told Britain. "Anyway, you guys need to get out of here, because we're at the airport already!"

"It will be weird not seeing you guys every day, like back in Burlingame," Makoto said. He looked over to his friends and acquaintances.

Blake agreed as he got out of the car. "But the good thing is, I'm right in the middle of everything. I've got the east coast of America five hours behind, and Japan's seven hours ahead of the UK. So I'll be able to talk to you guys sometimes if you want."

As the nations and their children walked into Marco Polo Airport and through to Terminal 1, they looked at each other one last time.

"Well...I guess this is it, then," Blake regretfully told his friends.

"My prayers are with you all," America replied.

"We'll see each other soon enough," Japan said, summing up just about everything that everyone else had said and had planned to say in six words.

"You guys will be fine!" Blake yelled out. "You've got amazing parents and friends. I'm not so sure how I'll cope, though…" The Kirklands laughed as they, along with the rest of the group, headed in different directions.

**A/N:**

**Lilac/Lia: Well, this chapter was an introduction to the chapters where the families will have the spotlight for several chapters.**

**Blake: The order will be as follows:**

**1. Jones**

**2. Bonnefoy**

**3. Honda**

**4. Beilschmidt (without Lia)**

**5. Braginski**

**6. Wang**

**7. Vargas (with Lia)**

**8. Kirkland (New Zealand)**

**9. Fernandez Carriedo (with Lia)**

**10. Karupsi**

**11. Williams (with Lia)**

**12. Vargas (without Lia)**

**13. Beilschmidt (with Lia)**

**14. Kirkland (England) (3 chapters)**

**And here are the TRANSLATIONS:**

**ASL - American Sign Language**

**Onkel - Uncle (German)**

**Prosciutto - Italian dried ham**

**Good Ol' U.S. of A! - Good Old United States of America!**

**Iggy - Nickname for England throughout the fandom**

**Burlingame - A suburban city south of San Francisco, California by about 15 minutes. It has SFO close by. This is where the children lived when they were growing up with their adoptive families.**

**Lilac/Lia: This is gonna be fun! Blake already wrote the Kirkland chapters and they're all special, so that's why they are so long. As you can see the households with Lia who have more than one kid have multiple chapters for with and without Lia. Also, be prepared for possible shippings I will put in. Blake isn't much of a shipper. I will sink with Engmano (EnglandxRomano), PruCan (PrussiaxCanada), Prumano (PrussiaxRomano), GerIta (GermanyxItaly), and many other ships. I accept all ships but I don't really ship incest ones.**

**Blake: And now, for my views on shipping pairs! It's...actually not that much. I'm fine with most pairs, as long as they're not incest or anything like that (Lilac: Me too!). I don't ship, but pairs are so common in the otaku (fanbase) that I needed to make my points clear.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you're ready for the next...16 chapters! #exitstageleft**

**Lilac: Alrighty! See everyone next chapter! Don't forget to Review, Rate, Favorite, and Follow!**

**Peace, Love, and Pasta! Ve~**

**-Lilac the Kitsune**

**P.S.:**

**Lilac: Can you ship with all the nations of the world? Can you ship Gertalia and Spamano? Can you ship SuFin, DenNor, and IcelandxRefrigerator? How about Nyo!Spainx2p!Romano? Can you ship them all? And Germancest and Itacest? (Blake: Not really those two.) How about the rare pairs and hetero pairs? I can. Can you? And don't forget J. Michael Tatum's (France's English Voice actor) OTP FrancexThe World. Don't fight over USUK and FrUk, they both are logical shippings. Kinda. *turns to Blake* What's your OTP, Blakey?**


	11. Family Chapter 1: Jones

The Families, Part 1: The Jones Family

"I better learn not to sleep, huh?" Vicky asked her dad as they stepped off the plane and walked into the gate at Philadelphia International Airport.

"I had Tony soundproof his room." America said to the girl.

"Tony, like Stark?" Parker asked, actually listening for once.

"No, my alien dude friend Tony!" America answered. "...You'll meet him when we get to my place, if he comes out of his room."

The Joneses walked into the parking lot, and America found his car, a military green 2000 Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Nice car, dad. Not as cool as a Ferarri, though," Parker said.

"Italy and Romano have Ferraris," America told his son. "Don't rub it in. But I like this car. It's made in America and is pretty durable. Like me."

The three got in, and America began to tell stories of decades past. "... And that's how I became free from Iggy!" he exclaimed as he finished his first story.

"Hey, Dad?" Vicky interrupted. "Before you continue with your stories, make sure that you get off at this exit. It's in 1000 feet, and you're in the fast lane."

"Vicky, I know what I'm doing. I live here." America exited the highway after a few traumatic seconds of rapid lane changes. "And I have to tell you a few more things. First of all, Tony swears a lot. Just letting you know. I also have a whale friend who lives with us, and he lives in a special tank in a room in the house."

"A…. whale?" Vicky questioned.

"Yeah! I befriended him on a trip to Japan!" America informed his kids. He's really small, though; he's only the size of a grown polar bear. Next, don't touch Texas or Nantucket."

"What are those?" Parker asked.

"Texas is my glasses, and Nantucket is my 'ahoge', as Japan calls it, or my cowlick. And finally, tell me when we are running out of snacks at home."

"What about burgers?" Parker inquired.

"Those too!" his dad answered. "Almost forgot about those." America thought of any last minute things. "And make sure you do everything considering the law. You are major cities, after all." America pulled into the driveway of a Victorian (Vicky XD) style house. It had an American flag hanging from a pole on the porch. "Home sweet home!" America said to his children. "Right in the birthplace of America!"

"Of course…" Vicky sighed. "Victorian, of all styles."

"Yeah," America sighed. "They say I still have a bit of Iggy in me. Your bedrooms have your names on the doors. I hope you like them." He walked up the wooden stairs and unlocked the door.

The two teenagers rushed in to the house. There was a basic family-style living room and a modernized kitchen on the first floor. The second floor contained several bedrooms and a viewing room. The third floor was a couple rooms that included a study, stairs to the attic, a storage closet, and the whale's tank room. Each child claimed their bedroom.

Vicky's room was a light blue room with a window that looked out to the backyard. There was a twin sized bed with matching blue sheets, a cherry wood bookshelf full of books, a matching dresser, an American flag hanging on the wall, a TV, and a black desk with a laptop on it. There was a sticky note on the silver laptop that said "open me". She opened the laptop, and a single icon was on the desktop that wasn't normal for a new computer like this one. She clicked on the icon and a video box showed up.

"Hey, Vicky!" The America in the video said. "After you finish this video, there will be others to watch. A file should show up on the desktop. These videos will be little snippets I've put together over the years for you. Have fun watching!" The window suddenly closed and a new folder marked "For Vicky" appeared on the desktop, and she clicked it. The file opened up to about 40 video files ranging from seconds to minutes long. She closed the laptop and decided to wait another day before watching them. She scanned the bookshelf and decided which book she was going to start reading.

Parker's room was a red room with posters of cars and rock bands. His room was very similar to Vicky's, but the window in his room faced out to the street, and the bookshelf was replaced with a sound system. He switched on the white iPad that had been left on his desk. A similar video to the one Vicky saw played, and he smiled and watched the first two videos. The first was a video of America making faces at a baby version of Parker. Baby Parker giggled, sneezed, and then began to giggle again.

The second video was America and England trying to strangle each other with baby Parker watching. Japan's voice was heard from behind the camera. "They always seem to be like this," Japan calmly stated during the fight. Now that Parker had seen America and England firsthand on multiple occasions, he agreed. Parker crawled over to Japan's leg and started to try and choke it. "Stop doing that to my leg. It won't work." Japan said. Vicky was also shown to be there. She turned around and looked at Parker and Japan, confused. Then, baby Parker looked up and pointed to America. "Dada!" he said. America stopped strangling England and sat next to Parker, "What was that, Parker? Who's the hero?" He said picking up the boy. "Dada!" Parker replied. The video then shut off.

Both teens ran out of their rooms across the hall at the same time and ran down the stairs, pushing each other constantly. Vicky ran outside to the backyard first and admired the view. It was a countryside house, so there were a few trees and a small creek running through the large yard. Vicky identified the trees in the yard as apple, cherry, oak, and peach. A small forest stuck to the back of the yard. She looked around the left side of the house to find large space where the trash cans were, and she turned to the right side and stepped off the porch. A red-haired man sat on a white chair in the space around the left side of the house. He looked similar to America.

"Hello there, dollface," he turned to Vicky. "You're D.C., right?"

Vicky nodded. "Uh, yeah, Vicky Jones. And who are you?"

"Vicky!" America said, calling her. He saw the man sitting in the chair. "Allen," he growled. "What's my 2p doin' here?"

"Just seeing how you've been, porkchop. Things are too peaceful in your world," 2p!America calmly stated. He took off his black sunglasses to reveal piercing blood-red eyes. "I'll be heading off, porkchop." The man stood up, grabbing the bloody, nailed baseball bat next to him, and disappeared into thin air.

Vicky looked at her father inquisitively. "Who is that?" she asked. "And why does he look just like you?"

America sighed. "We'll have this conversation over dinner." He walked away, passing Parker.

"Uh, what just happened?" Parker asked Vicky.

"Something Dad wants to talk about over dinner," Vicky said. "Speaking of which, I wonder what he's making." Parker shrugged.

~At dinner~

"Guys! Come down, dinner's ready!" America called to the two, who were in the viewing room watching The Avengers. "Alright, Iggy, I'll talk to you later. Gotta go for dinner," America said, hanging up the phone as the two walked in.

"Talking to your boyfriend, Dad?" Vicky asked.

"No!" America screeched in surprise.

"I looked some stuff up on the internet," Vicky said. "How can Lia and Blake stand this fandom?"

America just shrugged. "I don't know. And by the way, I was talking to England-"

"Who, in the fandom, is often believed to be in a (special) relationship with you," Vicky replied, cutting her dad off.

America facepalmed. "He raised me as a child, but I'm independent of him now and wish to remain that way. We bonded a bit during WWII because we were on the same side, and we're fine with each other. But we are DEFINITELY NOT in any relationship!"

Parker laughed. "What's for dinner Dad?"

"That would be a cheese deep-dish pizza I made by hand," America said. "With an apple pie for dessert!"

"Did Romano teach you how to make pizza?" Vicky inquired.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" America answered. "But deep-dish is my own spin on it. The other countries think I can't cook, so that's why I eat Micky D's all the time...but I make my Thanksgiving feast and most of my other food myself! My hamburger could put any fast food place out of business!" he boasted. The three all sat down at the island counter in the kitchen and began to eat.

"So, what did you want to talk about Dad?" Vicky inquired remembering the day's earlier events.

"Right," he said, swallowing his bite of pizza. "That was Allen Jones."

"You have another brother besides Canadia?" Parker asked.

"No…" America said. "Let me finish my sentences next time. Allen is my 2p, or Second Player counterpart. He is evil. He is also a vegan and loves animals, but that's not the point. He is all the evil in America. I assume that he has kids who are your 2ps too. Stay away from him and all the other 2ps. They are all dangerous and would beat you to a pulp."

"Wait...the other 2ps?" Parker asked, trembling. "What?"

"Yes…" America said back. "All nations have them. And probably all you kids and your friends too. And they're all bad. England's, for example, is a psychopath and can actually cook but always poisons his food."

"I'd hate to see how 2p Blake and Chloe turned out, then," Vicky jumped back into the conversation.

"Anyway, there will be a day you fight them for superiority," America told his kids. "You'll need to be prepared. That's why all of us Allies' houses have underground gyms. And Parker, you need to wait to go there until dinner's over," he made sure to tell his son. Parker immediately resumed wolfing down his food.

"You learned about them too early. That's why I called Artie to ask him what to do." America sighed, finishing off the pizza. "Anyway, apple pie, anyone?" America pulled the pie out of the oven and cut a few slices and put some whipped cream on the top. He squirted some of the whipped cream into his mouth and put the can back in the fridge. He handed two plates with pie on them to the kids, and he took the third plate for himself and started to eat. The kitchen was silent as they ate the pie. America finished first and stood up and walked into the living room, grabbing a Bud Light from the fridge. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Vicky and Parker finished pretty quickly and waited for their dad to stand up to take them down to the basement.

"Alrighty, let's go." He stood up off the couch and opened the basement door. He walked down the stairs and opened another door. "In here is a facility that I used in World War II. It has many things in it. You are only allowed in the gym. You might be allowed in the other rooms later," America said so sternly that it might have been out of character. Vicky and Parker looked at the other rooms. Some of the doors were scratched or had bullet holes in them. One even had blood over the nameplate for the room. "But not that room," America continued, pointing to the bloody-doored room. The gym facility was updated with all of the most of the newest gym equipment. There was a punching bag, boxing gloves, and other various items on the left wall. "The weapons training room is on the other side of the wall," America said, indicating a door. "You will have to choose a main weapon of combat to study. Mine is handguns, for example," America informed his children. "Japan's is a katana, China's is a wok, England's is magic or a handgun, and Switzerland's are rifles and long-barreled guns. Everyone has their preferred fighting style and is able to use their weapon to their advantage. We have all been trained in many styles and weapon skills though. It's almost time for you to go to bed though. We can talk about this more in the morning."

The kids nodded and went up to their respective bedrooms, changed into pajamas, and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Lilac/Lia: These chapters are all optional but would help you understand the story better. 2p America's appearance was my idea. I love him so much. And yes, the kids have 2Ps that will be introduced later (and maybe Nyos, Mochis, and nekos, I haven't decided). Next up is the Bonnefoy Household, or France's house. The stories in each family are different and take place at different times on the five weeks between meetings. Chapters also won't be updated as often because of school coming back into session on the 6th. I also know that Blake and I have a big project for school that is due soon too, so we will be very busy but work on the chapters when we can. Chapters will probably be updated on weekends or whenever possible.**

**Italy: Ve~ I wish that we would have our chapter soon~**

**Lilac/Lia: Papa! How'd you get here!? I left you at home!**

**Italy: Ve~ PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~**

**Lilac/Lia: Blakey! Take over while I get Papa back home! *drags Italy home***

**Italy: Ve~ I just wanted to see mio bambina! Doitsuuuuuuu!**

**Blake: OK, my turn. Yup, 2ps. I was unsure of putting them in at first, but if all of them are discussed, then it would probably be a good idea to have a chapter or two (or three or four) about the fighting day, where everyone fights their 2p. Lilac and I will think up 2p ideas for the kids, which will be pretty hard. If you want to learn more about 2ps, I suggest that you look at the 2p Hetalia Wiki over at .com.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! #exitstageleft**

**Lilac: *poofs back* Phew. Italy is heavier than he looks. *sighs* Anyway,**

**Peace, Love, and, Pasta~ Ve~**

**-Lilac the Kitsune**


	12. Family Chapter 2: Bonnefoy

The Families, Part 2: The Bonnefoy Family

Several days had passed since the family had arrived at France's house in Paris. It had a wonderful view of the Eiffel Tower (honhonhon~ If you know what I mean, and I mean the place; you probably thought I had a dirty mind. You dirty minded readers! -Lilac). France was sitting on the porch outside his bedroom and was smoking a cigarette. His eyes scanned the Paris skyline at night. He sighed, put the cigarette out, and walked inside. Taking care of two teenage girls was harder than taking care of chibi countries. The girls were supposed to be sleeping, but he knew they were both awake, posting on Instagram or something. It was the way teenage girls were, he guessed. From what he observed from the other countries kids, though, some of them didn't act that way. He thought that his case was somehow different. Or was it his lifestyle that made it that way? He sighed and guessed that he'd figure it out later. For now he went to bed.

~Next morning~

"Papa! I'm hungry! Make me food!" Sarah yelled through the door, waking up the blonde Frenchman.

France stirred and woke up. He sighed. When did his girls wake up so early? Last time he remembered, they slept until he had to wake them up for the meeting a week ago. "I'm coming," he grumbled. France got out of bed and walked downstairs to make chocolate croissants. He started to make dough for the croissants while Sarah started watching cartoons on his TV. The girls had naturally picked up French within a few hours of landing in France.

Rachelle was still sleeping in her bed in her shared room with Sarah and woke up when she smelled the croissants. She groggily got out of bed and headed down stairs. She sat down at the dining room table and picked up one of the French pastries. She bit into it and slowly devoured three of the pastries.

"Bonjour, Rachelle. Your sœur woke me up extra early to make her breakfast," Francis said, patting the petite brunette's head.

"Bonjour, Papa," she replied, seeming to have her normal energy. Sarah sat down at the table and munched on the pastries that could be rivaled by Germany's Black Forest Cake.

"I'm heading out with Spain and Prussia today. You two behave yourself," France told his daughters. "Make sure you consider the law before doing everything." France subsequently walked over to the door. He grabbed his blue coat from the door and put it on over his white polo.

"Alright! Au revoir Papa!" the girls called out together. Francis walked out the door closing it as he went. the girls planned out their day at the table. "Let's stay home all day," Sarah suggester to her sister. "I don't really want to wander Paris without an adult."

"Alright!" Rachelle agreed. "I'll go find a movie or something to watch after I make myself presentable in case any hot French boys come by."

Rachelle got a text from Sarah as she went upstairs. It read "shower 2 u smell". She yelled down the stairs "You too, you asshole!" Sarah made a face at her and went back to eating her pastry. After about 1 hour Rachelle came downstairs, dressed and not smelly.

"I'll start looking. You go make yourself presentable," Rachelle said to Sarah. Sarah did as she was told. Rachelle opened up the video cabinet to find a bunch of VHS tapes, DVDs, and Blu-ray discs. She grabbed a couple VHS tapes called "petit Rachelle et Sarah", which was written on labels in France's neat handwriting. She had started to put them in as Sarah came down the stairs. Sarah sprawled out on the couch and started watching the VHS tapes with Rachelle. Eventually, when they finished the VHS tapes, it was only noon. They made lunch for themselves.

"We looked so cute when we were little," Rachelle commented, biting into a sandwich. They had considered the law and didn't want to burn down the house, so they made sandwiches.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "I still can't believe we are living in Paris! The city of love! The city of lights!"

"Agreed," Rachelle said to her sister.

"I'll look for something to watch this time," Sarah told Rachelle, getting up and looking around the video cabinet. She pulled out a colorful looking DVD case which had Germany, Italy, and Japan drawn in it anime style. She then pulled out the other four discs that had the same Hetalia title on them. "This must be the anime Lia and Blake like." She pulled out the DVD, put it in the player, and called Rachelle over.

"What is is this time?" Rachelle asked.

"Hetalia," Sarah replied. "I guess Papa likes anime too."

"Wait…" Rachelle stopped her sister. She texted Lia to make sure this was right.

A few seconds later, Rachelle's phone vibrated. She read Lia's response: "That's the one! It's awesome that you found it! France, America, and Japan are the 'otaku trio'. The world's biggest anime buyers and watchers. Enjoy!"

"Well then," Sarah pressed play on the remote, and the anime started with America saying something about a "superhero Globo Man".

"I guess that's what America's always like, then," Sarah thought.

The anime continued with Britain being sane, China offering his "Chinese tasty treats", and more bickering. Eventually, Germany shut everyone up. Right before the title screen, Italy yelled out, "PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

~Hours later~

France opened the door to find the two girls sitting on the couch watching TV. It was almost 5 pm CET. He took off blue coat. They seemed to be sucked into the TV like most kids are these days. He looked to see what they were watching.

"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez les filles?" he asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Hetalia," France's children answered, not looking away from the TV, not even looking at him.

"Quoi?" France turned around to see himself and Britain on the screen in the pictonian costumes Italy had made for them.

"They love each other…sexually." The narrator finished her sentence.

"Not this part. They were so wrong," France said, sighing. Then, he had an idea. He ran upstairs and put on an old article of clothing he had in his closet.

The girls had finished watching the movie and sighed. "That was good. Lia has better taste than I thought." Sarah said. Rachelle nodded in agreement.

"I don't know." A pictonian creeped up behind them and touched their shoulders.

"SHIT!"

"Mon dieu foutu!"

The two girls screeched, seeing the pictonian. They looked up to its face and saw France. "PAPA!" they growled.

"It's good to put this old thing back on. Especially to scare my two little girls." He slid the hood off his head and smiled. "You found my anime collection, I see." He walked away in the costume to make dinner.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lilac/Lia: Eh? How was it?**

**Blake: That was amazing! Yeah, this chapter was almost all Lilac, but she put an awesome spin on it, especially at the end.**

**Lilac/Lia: Thanks! I remembered that France, America, and Japan are the Otaku trio so I wanted to incorporate that into the chapter. I love the pictonian costumes and I thought that I would put the movie in the chapter considering they find the Hetalia anime.**

**Blake: Here are the TRANSLATIONS for this chapter:**

**Papa - Father (French)**

**Bonjour - Good morning (French)**

**Sœur - Sister (French)**

**Au revoir Papa - Goodbye Dad (French)**

**petit Rachelle et Sarah - Little Rachelle and Sarah (French)**

**Qu'est-ce que vous regardez les filles? - What are you watching, girls? (French)**

**Quoi? - What? (French) (Lilac: I use that phrase a lot in real life even though I speak no French and they don't teach it at my school anymore.)**

**Mon dieu foutu! - My fucking god! (French)**

**Lilac/Lia: Yeah…**

**Blake: The tapes gave the chapter a vibe different to the rest. Thanks for reading, everyone! #exitstageleft**

**Lilac/Lia: Well, that's all. Have a nice day everyone! Next will be the Honda family so keep an eye out for that.**

**Peace, love, and pasta! Ve~**

**-Lilac the Kitsune**


	13. family chapter 3: Honda

The Families, Part 3: The Honda Family

"This is a lot quieter than at my old house," Makoto told his father, Japan. "At my old house, I had an obnoxious younger brother. Now I'm here and I'm an only child, I have the same luxuries, and it's really quiet."

"It must be a nice change of pace then, right, Makoto?" Japan asked.

"Definitely," Makoto responded. "And for the better."

Japan lived in a simple Japanese-style house. It was fairly large, with several rooms and courtyards, and had a hot spring in the back area. He lived away from the cities and closer to the mountains. The house was always very quiet. Pochi and Tama were walking through the courtyard as Makoto and Japan were talking in the smallest of the yards.

"Well, how about we go do something today?" Japan asked Makoto. Japan pet Pochi and Tama on their heads.

"Can you tell me about the place first?" Makoto inquired.

"What place?" his father asked.

"Where Italy was headed," Makoto responded.

"It's a mansion about three hours in walking distance from one of the World Meeting Place Summits," Japan answered. An old mansion plagued by a thing that looks like Tony, America's alien. Italy had gone there with us and we all died and he rewinded time several times to save us. I shouldn't say much more. I'll start to cry again."

"Sorry I asked. I didn't mean to bring up hurtful memories," Makoto told his father.

"It's fine," Japan said. "We'll talk about similar things if you want later. But for now, let's take Pochi for a walk."

Pochi heard his name and immediately ran over to Japan and Makoto. Makoto laughed. "I had a dog at home, too Chichiue," he told Japan. "She wasn't as athletic as Pochi."

"Well, I'm glad that you had a dog in your adoptive family," Japan responded. "I guess it'll be normal, then, taking Pochi for walks."

"Yup," Makoto answered. He petted Pochi on his head as Japan got his leash ready. "I've always liked shiba inus, you know (Lilac: wow such shibe). I find them pretty cute."

Japan smiled. "Pochi's been around for a while, and he'll stay for a long time. It's the way it works for countries' pets, I guess, but it's best not to question magic."

"Hey!" Makoto interjected. "I thought England was the magic dude!"

"He is," Japan told Makoto as the two and Pochi walked out the door. "I was actually just wondering whether or not Blake and Chloe were able to use magic. England isn't the only one who can use magic, though. Norway, Romania, and his brothers can too. When we were at W Academy, I was in the newspaper club, and we interviewed England's magic club, and Romania and Norway were there too."

Makoto just sighed. He continued holding on to Pochi's leash as they walked through the small forest near the Honda house. "It would be cool if Blake and Chloe could use magic," he said. "That may be why they're so good at everything. Magic."

"But you don't use magic, Makoto," Japan said back as he patted his son on the head. "And you're right with them."

"I'm a quiet overachiever," Makoto replied. "The other two are...just a bit louder."

Pochi stopped to scratch himself. "No kidding," Japan replied. "Chloe isn't too loud, though. Blake, on the other hand...He may be able to contend with America and Parker at times."

Japan looked up to cherry blossom trees. "They look much nicer in the spring," he commented before continuing to talk about the nations. "Well, England has seemed to raise the loud kids like Australia, Sealand, and America. It's probably just him. He was raised by his louder older brothers, after all."

"Ouch," Makoto said. "I feel sorry for him now. No wonder he's kind of grumpy around them."

The two continued to walk around for a while with the cream-colored Shiba Inu (much beauty, such Japan -Lilac) Eventually, they got back to Japan's home. Pochi walked over to a small area of sunlight and lay down.

"So, Dad," Makoto began to ask, "What are the other stories with the nations other than the one we talked about earlier?"

"Ah, I'm glad you brought that up!" Japan responded. He looked in the viewing room's shelf for a few DVDs and found them almost instantly. He then grabbed the accompanying manga books.

"Look at these," Japan said to his son.

"Chichiue, is this…?" Makoto inquired. His father knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes, it is Hetalia," he responded. "I'm guessing you could tell from those chibi pictures."

Makoto nodded and looked at the Japanese text. He laughed. "Italy can be pretty pathetic," he commented.

"Yes, he can," Japan answered. "Also, do you want to watch a few episodes tonight?"

"Sure!" Makoto exclaimed as he walked over to the couch. Japan turned on the TV and loaded the CD.

"Let's start where everything has started," Japan said. "Episode 1."

They watched the anime late into the night, only stopping to get some ramen to eat. Makoto was hooked instantly.

"No wonder Blake and Lia like this stuff so much, Chichiue," Makoto told his father. "It's addictive."

"It is, son, and I'm glad you see that," his father said back.

Japan finally turned the TV off and ejected the disc. By the time they had finished watching, they were through the entire Axis Powers saga - 52 episodes!

"Wow," Japan said. "World Series will be next up, I guess."

"I guess so," Makoto responded. "Also, one more question."

"Yes?"

"How the heck does Austria appear in the ocean playing the piano?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Blake: What's up, guys? Thanks for reading this chapter! I always enjoy writing about my friends, so this one was fun for me to write. If you recall, Makoto and Blake have been best friends since second grade, just like their real-life counterparts. I can imagine Makoto easily getting into Hetalia, and I hope he does. He'll probably find it extremely fu-AUSTRIA!**

**Austria: *continues playing piano***

**Blake: When did you show up?**

**Germany: *sigh* He's always been like this.**

**Blake: Oh, hey, Germany. You would definitely know.**

**Germany: *nods***

**Lilac/Lia: Speaking of Onkel West, his family (without me) is the next chapter!**

**Blake: But before we get to that, here are the TRANSLATIONS AND TERMS for this chapter:**

**Chichiue - Father (Japanese)**

**Pochi - Japan's shiba inu (Blake: Such shibe. Much amaze.)**

**Tama - Neko-Japan or Japan's cat**

**W Academy - The setting of Gakuen Hetalia, a game that depicts many nations going to school together. Japan was in the newspaper club there with the other two Axis members.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! See you next time! #exitstageleft**

**Lilac/Lia: Alright! Have a nice day everyone!**

**Peace, love, and pasta! Ve~ *sneezes* I'm sick.**

**-Lilac the Kitsune**


	14. Family chapter 4: Beilschmidt

The Families, Part 4: The Beilschmidt Family

Two weeks after the meeting, Germany was up making breakfast for his brother and kids. Heike was the first to come downstairs from her room. She pet each of the three dogs, Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz. Alexander came down about an hour later.

"Guten morgen." Germany said. placing the food on plates and putting the plates in front of the two siblings.

"Guten morgen, Vater," both said almost simultaneously. They began to eat the eggs and hash browns that were put on their plates. Germany sat down at the table with his plate and drank his dandelion coffee.

"What would you two like to do today?" Germany asked the two, then took a sip of his coffee.

"Something awesome?" Prussia asked as he came up from the basement with Gilbird on his head.

"Bruder, do you know when to be quiet?" Germany interrupted his brother and shut him up.

"How about we play soccer?" Heike asked.

"Football. It's called football," Prussia said.

"No, that's the sport where you tackle people and score touchdowns," Heike said. "Oh, wait, that's right. You guys don't have American football here. Just soccer."

"Which we call football," Germany said, ending the short argument.

"I'm fine with playing," Alexander agreed. "2-on-2?"

"The awesome me and West vs you two?" Prussia inquired. Gilbird chirped loudly.

The two children shook their heads, and so did Germany. "Something...fairer, Bruder," he told Prussia.

"How about me and Vatti versus you and Alexander?" Heike suggested. Everyone nodded at that, and Gilbird chirped again.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," Germany yelled down while running upstairs into his room. Prussia went back into his basement to get something as well.

Heike and Alexander went outside to the backyard. The yard was large and had more than enough room for a good-sized pitch.

"What do you suppose they're getting, Alex?" Heike asked.

"Probably their gear," Alex responded. "They always seem to have something extra up their sleeve."

The question was answered soon enough. Germany came out first in a white FIFA Germany uniform, number 13, with "L. Beilschmidt" on the back. He was holding a soccer ball. He threw the ball up in the air then headed it and started doing all sorts of tricks. Unfortunately, he didn't see his brother in the black Germany FIFA uniform behind him. Prussia stole the ball and passed it to Alexander who, stopped it. Germany turned around to see Prussia in his number 98 "G. Beilschmidt" jersey. When Alexander looked oddly at Prussia jersey, Prussia just laughed and responded, "99 is too cliché."

"Well, let's start the game shall, we?" Germany asked. Gilbird flew over to an area by the pitch they were using and started chirping loudly in support of his owner. Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz just sat down in the sun and watched the four people play their match of soccer.

Early on, Germany and Heike had better control and more time with the ball. Germany scored the first goal on a header after a corner. Prussia and Alexander soon came back, scoring about five minutes later.

Eventually, the four all got tired and stopped playing. Prussia and Alexander had lost the game by one goal to Germany and Heike, 2-1. Heike had scored the final goal after taking the ball most of the way herself.

"I was still awesome!" Prussia shouted to his brother. Germany shook his head.

"Mein Gott, bruder. Will you ever grow up?"

"Never, West!" Prussia laughed. "Kesesesesese~"

Heike and Alexander stood there, watching their father and uncle argue. Eventually, Prussia was put into a headlock by Germany.

"Weeeeesssstttt," Prussia groaned. "Stooooooooooooppppppp." After hearing this, Alexander got between the two of them and talked some reason into the brothers.

"Vater," Alexander began. "You should stop. You're going to kill him."

Germany released his albino brother and sighed. "Ja, I guess you're right. Even though I've wanted to do that a few times. I am his brother, after all."

"You just can't handle my awesomeness, West!" Prussia just ran back into the house and down to the basement, with Gilbird following him and chirping loudly.

"Mein Gott," Germany said. "I'm not sure who's more annoying, Gilbird or Pierre. Both of them are bad…but Bruder's definitely worse than those two, though..."

"I thought you would say Italy or Prussia," Alexander replied.

"Well, it's hard to be patient with either of them," Germany stated. "But I've gotten used to it a bit...but used to Italy more than to Prussia."

Germany's phone rang after this comment. "Let me guess…" he sighed. "Yup." He reluctantly picked up the phone. "What is it this time?"

"DOITSU! DOITSU!" Italy shouted on the other end of the line. Germany winced. "I think England went right by my place just now. Only it didn't look exactly like England. He was wearing pink and-" Germany suddenly cut him off.

"Well, stay away from him," he told Italy. "And make sure that you inform some of the others. I'll do so as well."

"Okay…" Italy slowly responded.

"By the way, that wasn't England," Germany added. "He's much worse. And I know that you understand what I'm talking about."

"Mm-hm," Italy replied. "I know who he is now. He seemed to smile a bit too much to be England anyway."

"Glad you noticed and stayed inside, then. I have to go now, though. Thank you for informing me."

"Okay. Bye, Doitsu!"

Germany pressed the "End" button on his iPhone 5S. The phone had a German flag design on its case.

"You kids go upstairs," he said to his children, who did so. "I need to make a few more calls."

"Don't interrupt my awesome nap of awesomeness!" Prussia yelled from the basement.

"I will, Bruder," Germany told him, "because it's important." He went down the stairs to speak to his brother.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Blake: Hello, everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I hope you guys realized who the England lookalike who wore pink and smiled was.**

**Lilac/Lia: YOU MADE ME GET OUT OF BED WHEN I WAS SICK! *sneezes***

**Blake: Bless you. And sorry. It's good to get out of bed for a few minutes now and then, though. Even I do that when I'm sick. Anyway, I feel like Lilac and I will go pretty far with this 2p thing, having already mentioned both 2p!America and 2p!England.**

**Lilac/Lia: Right. We have some other ideas for these 2ps in the book later on.**

**Blake: Before I forget, here are the TRANSLATIONS AND TERMS for this chapter!**

**Guten morgen - Good morning (German)**

**Vater/Vatti - Father (German)**

**Dandelion coffee - In one of the episodes of The Beautiful World, Germany invents a new coffee because they have run out of coffee beans.**

**Bruder - brother (German)**

**Gilbird - Prussia's yellow bird. He is said to have an army of these.**

**West - Prussia's name for Germany.**

**Pierre - France's white bird. He has several of these named Pierre #1, Pierre #2, etc.**

**Mein Gott - My God (German) (Also the name of one of Prussia's character songs)**

**Doitsu - Germany (Japanese)**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! #exitstageleft**

**Lilac/Lia: I think that's it for this chapter. Next up is the Braginski family, or Russia's family.**

**Peace, love, and pasta! Ve~**

**-Lilac the Kitsune**


	15. Family Chapter 5: Braginski

The Families, Part 5: The Braginski Family

The two really didn't do much. They just sat by the fire all day in quiet company. That was, until a knocking at the door was heard.

"Big brother… Marry me, marry me, marry me..."

"What are you doing here? Go away!" Russia cried out. Iryna noticed that her father was actually scared for once.

"Big brother, I will become one with you." It was clear that Belarus was on the other side of the front door.

"Do you really think that you should say any of this when your niece is right here?" Russia yelled back. Iryna mouthed "You're using me to get her away from here?! Are you crazy?!"

"Oh, her?" Belarus continued. "She always seemed to have something against me."

"And now you know why," Russia replied. Iryna gave him a thumbs-up. Belarus just seemed to have disappeared after a while.

"Well, that was strange. Is that sort of thing normal around here?" Iryna asked.

"Sadly, it's normal for her…" Russia sighed. "Belarus is always trying to 'unite' with me. I, unlike her, have common sense."

"I think her brain is just wired a bit oddly," Iryna told her dad. "I better get used to hearing this stuff, though."

The phone rung in the other room. "It better not be Belarus. Stay here, подсолнечник." Russia said picking up the phone in the other room. Iryna just tapped her feet and stared at the flame in the fireplace. "Alright, Capitalist Pig. I'll keep an eye out." He hung up the phone and walked back into the room.

"Capitalist Pig?" Iryna asked.

"Америка," he replied.

"Oh." Iryna said. "I wanna watch Honey Boo-Boo, but you don't have that in Russia."

"The show's from Capitalist Land anyway," Russia said as he patted Iryna's head. "Don't get brainwashed."

Iryna was bored and started to play Tetris. (Blake: It came from Russia, after all.) "That is my favorite game," Russia said. "It helps me remember that problems often eliminate themselves." Russia started humming along to the theme while Iryna played.

"Aren't there lyrics to this song? I think I heard Lia singing it one time," Iryna said, pausing her game.

"Da," Russia answered. "It's called the Complete History of the Soviet Union. It's arranged to the Tetris theme."

"Well, are there real lyrics?" Iryna asked.

"Nyet." Russia responded, slightly frowning. "How about we go out to the greenhouse instead of sitting in here? We can take some piroshki out there for lunch."

Iryna smiled. "I like the greenhouse!" she said, going into the kitchen to grab last night's dinner leftovers. She grabbed the container, put her scarf on, and ran out to the greenhouse. She had adjusted to the cold on the motherland quickly when they had landed. She then walked into the greenhouse, where Russia was already sitting at a small table with two chairs.

"I love the sunflowers. This is very nice, da?" Russia inquired, biting into a piroshki and wiping his mouth.

"Yeah, Папа," Iryna replied after eating some of a piroshki herself. "Sunflowers are nice."

"They remind me of you, Iryna. Blonde on top and always seeming happy," Russia said, patting the girl on the head. The two sat there, enjoying each other's company for many more hours into the night. It was a wonderful night. Tetris and sunflowers made everyone happy that day. They would never forget it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lilac/Lia: THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD TO WRITE! *falls over* It's easier now that I'm not sick.**

**Blake: Yes, it was. It's hard to write about Russia in general, and we couldn't find much of a way to incorporate the Former Soviet Republics. Either way, here are the TRANSLATIONS AND TERMS (there aren't many):**

**подсолнечник - Sunflower (Russian)**

**Capitalist Pig - Russia's name for America**

**Америка - America (Russian)**

**Honey Boo-Boo - A reality show from America about a girl who is in pageants and her crazy family. (I'm not really into it -Lilac) (Me neither -Blake)**

**Capitalist Land - A name for the country of America**

**Tetris - (If you don't know what Tetris is...Wow. -Lia) A Russian game that includes stacking blocks to earn points and level up. (If you didn't know what Tetris is…#getalife -Blake)**

**Da - Yes (Russian)**

**Nyet - No (Russian)**

**Piroshki - An easter European dish. Baked or fried buns with a variety of filling options, but usually filled with meat and onions.**

**Папа - Dad (Russian)**

**The Complete History of the Soviet Union - a song that sums up Soviet Russia arranged to Tetris' theme.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! #exitstageleft**

**Lilac/Lia: Next up, Wang. Another hard chapter but we will pull through. Sorry this is so short. Others hopefully will be longer.**

**Peace, Love, and Pasta~ Ve~**

**-Lilac the Kitsune**


	16. AN from just Lilac

Author's note chapter

Lilac: Hi everyone! It's just me today. Blake has been really busy. Therefore, chapters won't be updated as often. We haven't even started Wang yet. I'll probably start and when Blake has time he can help. Life's been a biatch to both of us right now so we have to endure many things. Hopefully our next chapter will be up over Martin Luther King Day weekend because we live in America so we have the day off and I don't think either of us will be working. UUURRRRHHHHUUUURRRR DUUUUURRRRR. Anyways, I want to say a couple things too! These are just little tidbits I think would be entertaining to you guys.

1) My Solar System project in Science is HetaQuest based.

2) I will be cosplaying at Animation on Display soon. That is next weekend (January 25&26, 2014 at the Hyatt hotel in Burlingame, CA). I think I'll be Fem!Romano, Fem!Australia, Fem!Italy, or China. So if you guys are gonna be there look out for me.

3) I have a solo in a song called "Arnge Drink (Orange Juice with Attitude)" and I did it for the first time today and because it's totally improvised I played Marukaite Chikyuu to the best of my ability on a trombone. Yes, I play trombone. Blake does too. That's how we met. Through Jazz Band in 6th grade. Anyways, everyone said my solo sounded great and none of the kids knew where the theme was from. Blake wasn't there. He's in a different Jazz Band at school (stupid 'advanced' kids, I'm 'intermediate'.)

4) Me and Blake are coming up with ideas for the 2nd and 3rd books already. We already have the rest of this one planned out.

5) I'm starting to hand out the link to this to my friends who the characters are based off of. So far only Heike has it. I'm planning to give it to Vicky so she has something to do while she's at home after she gets her tonsils removed next week. It'll keep her interested.

6) All chapters will have shortened titles. Family chapters will be FCh. 6: Wang Family and similar like that from now on. Regular chapters will be Ch. 10: (Whatever the title will be) from now on. Just a little FYI so you guys know that. So don't freak out when you see shortened chapter titles.

Other than that there isn't much else happening. Have a nice day!

Peace, Love, and PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ Ve~

-Lilac the Kitsune (and Blake who isn't here and didn't know I wrote this)


	17. FCH 6: Wang

The Families, Part 6: The Wang Family

Linyang was sprawled out on the couch with her legs over the back, arms on the floor, and torso awkwardly lain over the cushions. She looked like a rag doll that had been tossed on the couch and left there.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBOOOOOOOORRRRRRRREEEEEEDDDDDDDDD," she groaned. Hong Kong had left to go hang out with Iceland, Taiwan was out doing shopping, Macau was probably out doing business or at a casino, and Korea or Russia hadn't come to bother China. The house was very quiet. Linyang picked up the remote and turned on the TV still lying in her strange position. She proceeded to channel surf. "Nothing is on…"

The doorbell then rang. Linyang yelled, "I'm coming! Hold up a sec! Bàba, someone's at the door!" China came rushing out of the kitchen.

"Aiya! Who could it be ~aru?" He opened the door, and in seconds, two hands were on his chest.

"I CLAIM THESE AS MINE DA-ZE!" Korea yelled.

China just sighed. "I guess that's it for a quiet day without any problems." He removed Korea's hands from his chest. "你好 Korea. What do you want?"

"I came to claim your breasts!" Korea said loudly before attempting to grab China's chest again.

"How many times do I have to say it? I. AM. NOT. A. GIRL." China slapped the man's hand's away from himself. "LEAVE. NOW." China slammed the door in Korea's face. He walked back to the kitchen, leaving Linyang to sit upright.

"What was that?" she said quietly to herself. "Bàba seemed really pissed off." She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She saw China sitting in the kitchen drinking some green tea. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Whatcha' doin' Bàba?" Linyang asked. The Chinese man stopped and set down his tea.

"I'm enjoying the silence," the old nation replied. "What would you like, Linyang?"

"There's nothing on TV…" Linyang stated.

China sighed at his daughter's ignorance. "Can't you text someone or something like that ~aru?"

"I'd rather be at school than be bored. Wait, what did I just say? I hate school!" Linyang said.

"Well, I can send you to W Academy if you want," China sighed. "When it opens back up later in the year."

"Uh…." Linyang said. "No school, please?" She started begging.

"Well," China replied, "All nations and their children need a full education. I'd expect that your friends would be there too."

"Let's not talk about that now, though," Linyang told her father. "I'm barely taking all of this in." Linyang's phone rang in her pocket. She saw that it was a Facetime call from Chloe and answered it.

"Gimme back my phone, Lia! Come on, Vicky!" Chloe yelled over the phone.

"Nu-uh! Not until you admit the North Americans are the best!" Vicky yelled back.

"Hi, Linny!" Lia said, looking into the selfie camera. "We decided to be mean to Chloe today! Say hi, Vicky!"

"Wazzup, Linny?" Vicky laughed and looked at the phone.

"Hi…Good timing. I was bored." Linyang said, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room yet again.

"You called Linyang on my phone! I'm going to kill you!" Chloe yelled from behind. Lia suddenly picked up speed as if she was running for her life. Vicky seemed to increase speed at the same time. Chloe was sprinting too.

"Oh shit! She's gonna catch us!" Lia and Vicky shouted at the same time. Lia dropped the phone on the other side and the screen went black.

"Whatever that was," Linyang said to China as she started to put her phone back in her pocket. She paused when a scream came from the phone. The call was still on, and Vicky appeared to have taken the phone.

"Hahaha! Hi again!" Vicky yelled as she ran. The camera was switched, so Linyang now saw what was in front of the phone. Lia was seen running from the left to the right of the screen, and Vicky tossed the phone at her.

"What the hell?" Linyang asked, but nobody really heard her because the phone was flying through the air. The facade of AT&T Park was briefly seen on the screen. Linyang wondered why they were out and about when it wasn't even 5:00 am Pacific Time yet.

The phone was caught, and the receiver appeared to tumble because the ground seemed to be rolling.

"Not so fast!" a boy yelled. The camera was switched, and Blake was revealed to have the phone. He gave Linyang a thumbs-up before staring back at the thieves. Chloe stood behind him. She seemed to be panting from her chase around San Francisco's SoMa neighborhood.

"Aw come on Blakey, Chloe, we were just joking!" Lia nervously laughed. Chloe took back the phone and smiled before hanging up.

"NO! NO! NO! SPARE ME CHLOE!" and "NEIN! NYET! NO! NON! PLEASE NO! SPARE ME IGGY TWINS! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" were heard before the call ended. Linyang and China looked at each other.

The two said simultaneously, "Western Nations are so immature!"

Taiwan appeared standing in the doorway. "What was that?"

"Oh! Uh, hi Taiwan! How was your shopping today? Why don't we go make dinner? How does spring rolls sound?" Linyang asked, pushing the older female in the kitchen. "Let Bàba finish his tea!"

"Um… Okay? Hong said he'd be home soon, Teacher. Macau too," she informed China before being pushed into the kitchen.

~Time skip made by Panda and Shinatty-chan~

The three males sat at the table, waiting for their late dinner. It was deadly silent. Hong Kong had come back just after Taiwan said he would be. Macau was back an hour after him. Nothing was exchanged between them. Just a simple "hello" when someone entered the house.

"Ah, man," Hong Kong sighed, breaking the silence. "What are the girls making in there? It smells great! Doesn't it, Teach?"

"是香港确实如此," China replied.

"Ah~ It's done now!" Taiwan said, holding two plates of fried rice and spring rolls. She placed them in the center of the table. Linyang came in with plates, napkins, and chopsticks for everyone. "Family style, like Teacher likes it!" Both girls sat down on the empty side of the table. Dinner was eaten in silence until Linyang's phone went off again. She quickly got up and answered it. The screen of her phone was being mirrored on the TV.

"Hey Linyang! Hello Asians minus Japan!" Iryna said.

"HANG IT UP! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO RUSSIA ~ARU!" China yelled. Linyang quickly shut off her phone, surprised by her father's abrupt outburst.

"Um...It was Iryna calling me, not Russia," Linyang responded. "Iryna and I are pretty close."

"But Russia is Iryna's father! What if he walked in by chance?" China yelled back.

"God, Teach, chill." Hong Kong said before going back to eating.

"They need to learn geography better," Macau started. "She forgot that India, Thailand, Philippines, and some of the others are Asian." He began eating again.

"Well, that's something that the Western Nations do know, I guess," China said. "I thought she would have learned from Blake or Chloe by now ~ahen." Dinner was finished in silence and no more calls were made that night. Everyone went to bed. But, of course, someone forgot that China was 16 hours ahead of San Francisco…

"I stole Chloe's phone again, Linny!" Vicky called.

"SHUT UP!" Linyang threw her phone across the room into a corner. She never got to see how Blake had to tackle Lia to get the phone back to his sister. Poor her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lilac/Lia: Another chapter in the books! Get off of me, Blakey!**

**Blake: That phone is not yours.**

**Chloe: Since when does Blake come to my rescue?**

**Blake: Shut up.**

**Lilac/Lia: I'm not afraid to make this more awkward. Here's the phone. *hands phone* NOW LEAVE, CHLOE!**

**Chloe: *heart hands***

**Lilac/Lia and Blake: *Swedish Death Glares***

**Chloe: *leaves***

**Blake: Happy now?**

**Lilac/Lia: Better~ Do the translations now~**

**Blake: Let's do that, then. Here are the TRANSLATIONS AND TERMS for this chapter!**

**Bàba - Father (Chinese)**

**Aiya! - An expression of shock used by China.**

**~aru - China's verbal tic he often says at the end of a sentence.**

**Da-ze! - A tic said by South Korea. He's a little...out there.**

**你好 ****(Ni hao) - Hello (Chinese)**

**W Academy - Where the nations went to school. It may be featured in another book with the children as students.**

**AT&T Park - The baseball park of the San Francisco Giants. The World Baseball Classic Finals were held there in 2013.**

**SoMa: A short term for South of Market, a neighborhood in San Francisco. AT&T Park is in it.**

**NEIN! NYET! NO! NON! - No (German, Russian, English/Spanish/Italian, French)**

**Iggy Twins- Lia's nickname for Blake and Chloe. In real life too!**

**是香港确实如此 ****(Shì xiānggǎng quèshí rúcǐ.) - Yes, Hong Kong, it does. (Chinese)**

**~ahen - Another one of China's tics, used when talking to or about England. It means "opium", a reference to the Opium Wars between China and England.**

**Blake: That's that. The part with the phone calls was very fun for me to write, by the way.**

**Lilac/Lia: Blake and Chloe do not hurt the two troublemakers. That would be mean and wrong. The worst would probably be a "Maka Chop" like from Soul Eater or a smack over the back of the head and a long lecture. Chloe lectures for a really long time and she is strict. That probably wouldn't hurt much.**

**Blake: Oh yeah, are you OK? Sorry about the tackling.**

**Lilac/Lia: I deserved it. Kinda. Just can't handle my awesome! Finally! My chapter with Papa, Padre, and Silvia is next!**

**Blake: I was about to mention that! Get ready for lots of tomatoes in the next chapter. (FYI, I had pasta for lunch the day we finished this.)**

**One other note about the part involving geography and the UK kids: I won my school geography bee last year and this year, including very recently, and I made it to the state bee last year. I know a thing or two. Chloe's real-life counterpart usually does well, too, although she never made it to the school round because she's been in my class all three years.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! #exitstageleft**

**Lilac/Lia: *cough* Blake'saknowitallandsoisChloe *cough* Yeah, I don't think Silvy likes tomatoes, though. Anyways, you're in for a treat next chapter. I have a surprise~**

**Just to make it clear if y'all were confused, the chapter takes place at about the time when Lia is with Canada and they're visiting America, along with England, Blake, and Chloe.**

**Peace, Love, and Pasta! Ve~**

**-Lilac the Kitsune and Blake "Brows" Kirkland**


	18. FCH 7: Vargas Family with Lia

The Families, Part 7: The Vargas Family (with Lia)

Lia hid under her green comforter. She sniffled and rolled over, clutching the red tomato plushie from Spain. She had been in her room all day. It was already 11:30 am and she hadn't gotten out of bed. Not even to eat. Suddenly, a knock was heard at her door.

"Lia? Can I come in?" She couldn't tell who the voice belonged to.

"Uh, sure…." she timidly answered. The door was subsequently opened. Romano stood at the door and glanced in.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "You haven't come out of your room yet, ragazza. Even Seborga is worried."

Lia grumbled something. She then rolled over, facing away from Romano, who sighed. "I'll be right back." He walked out of the room. She could hear him close the door and his footsteps get farther away from her room. She could already tell who was coming by their footsteps. It had only been two days since the meeting and something was up. She grabbed her white iPhone 4S and checked the time. It had been 15 minutes since Romano had left. She began to hear footsteps. Veneziano's footsteps were light. Sometimes he skipped. He seemed to be going slower than usual.

"Ve~ Lia? Are you okay, bambina?" Feliciano's voice followed the door hinges squeaking to signify the door opening. More footsteps were heard, and then the weight on the bed shifted to where Feli sat down.

"Ciao, Papa," Lia grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Fratello said something wasn't right. What's wrong?" Italy calmly asked. He didn't seem to be in his normal, joyous mood. He patted Lia's back. "You can tell me you know."

Lia rolled over and looked at her Papa with swollen red eyes.

"Oh, mio dio!" He helped the girl sit up and hugged her. "Qual è la questione Lia?"

"Nothing, Papa. Just a little headache," Lia said, telling a little bit of the whole truth.

"It's more than that. I can tell," Feliciano replied, stroking her hair. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare, Papa. A really scary one," She sniffled.

"The ones about… that place?" He asked continuing to pet her hair.

"No, something else," Lia sighed. She might as well tell someone at one point. Lia then grumbled something unrecognizable to Italy Veneziano.

"Potresti ripetere?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"I said…It's about my friends," Lia replied in a Canada-like tone.

"Well, how about we make you something to eat and then you can tell me?" Italy said standing up.

"Pasta, please!" Lia stood up and her eyes lit up. "I'll go make myself presentable! I'll come downstairs when I'm done!" She rushed into the bathroom and washed her face.

Italy giggled and skipped out of Lia's room downstairs.

"So what happened?" Romano asked. He bit into his tomato.

"I need to make pasta! Then we're going to talk," Italy chirped. "Hey, where'd Seborga go?" He scanned the room for his youngest brother.

"Out. He said something about Wy and Sealand," Silvia responded. "Probably won't end well, zio. Marcello was so excited. I think he took one of the soccer balls with him."

"Okay! Well, I'm gonna start the pasta!" Italy ran around the kitchen smiling and making pasta and in a few minutes it was done. Lia came downstairs right when it was finished. She wore a plain outfit that consisted of jean shorts, her signature dark grey sweatshirt, and a blue shirt with grey sleeves that went down to her elbows. She had put on her hair up in a ponytail for a change today. Her face was still slightly red but no one really noticed because of her always red cheeks. She gave her family a small smile and sat down at the table.

"About time Lia. It's noon," Silvia said. She bit into her prosciutto sandwich.

"Thanks for caring, Silviy," Lia replied back. She sat down, and the plate of gnocchi was placed in front of her. "My favorite! Grazie!" She slowly began to eat. Lia sighed after her last bite. "That was great!" she sighed.

"Try this!" Silvia said, handing some prosciutto to Lia.

"My adoptive family never ate pork. Is it still right for me to eat this when I was raised in a no-pork household?" Lia questioned.

"Sure it is. You live with us now," Romano said biting his tomato yet again.

"Okay...?" Lia took a bite. She chewed it and then spit it out somewhat over dramatically. She drank some water, then wiped her tongue with a napkin. "I still think pork is gross. Not gonna change that, I think."

"Alright then, let's talk now. What's the matter, Lia?" Romano inquired, sitting down and grabbing another tomato.

"I-I had a nightmare last night," Lia sheepishly said. "It's a stupid thing to be scared about but... I can't help but worry."

"What was it about Lia?" Italy asked holding one of Lia's hands.

"A fight. With someone who looked similar to me..." Lia slowly replied. "Like...My 2p...If that sounds right. I don't know if they're real. I'd assume they are."

"Shit," Romano swore. "This is just great." He punched the wall. "It's too early. That must mean the day must be coming soon."

"What day?" Lia asked. "This is getting creepy."

Romano sighed. "It's a long story, one that will need to be explained in its entirety later…"

"We can start now. There has to be a place to start." Veneziano stood up. "I know that this seems strange for me...but this is necessary."

"Right, then," Romano said, frowning. "This will be discussed as an entire family later. Marcello has to be here. Then it will be the whole family. Veneziano. Call him. This is serious."

"Alrighty~" Veneziano got his phone out of his pocket and walked out of the room.

"You two stay here. I need to get something." Silvia and Lia sat quietly as Romano left the room. They exchanged glances and Lia grabbed a tomato from across the table. She bit into it and watched as the two Italians entered the room at the same time. Romano was holding a key and Veneziano was shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Let's go. Seborga is going to meet us there." Veneziano said to Romano.

"Alright. Get in the Ferrari. No questions," Romano ordered, pointing to the red Ferrari outside in the driveway. Lia and Silvia quickly listened to Romano and rushed towards the red car.

"What the heck is up with Padre and Papa?" Lia asked Silvia once they were in the back seat of the car.

"I don't have any clue what's up with Padre and zio," Silvia said to her sister. "Let's just hope we don't die." The car was silent except for Romano and Veneziano talking in Latin.

Feliciano and Lovino both seemed to have matching black fedoras on by the time the car pulled up to its destination. Seborga stood at the entrance to a building in the same fedora but wore a red dress shirt and black suit.

"You two just stay close to Seborga. We'll meet you at our office in 20 minutes," South commanded before walking off with North. Seborga just opened the door with the same key Romano shoved into his pocket earlier.

"Stay quiet and don't talk unless I say you can," Seborga chimed in. "These guys will beat you up if you step out of line. They don't know their bosses have daughters. Yet." He just walked inside and walked straight through the main hall. Some of the men looked up at him and the two girls but just looked back down after a few seconds. Seborga began to weave through the hallways of the building. Eventually he made it to a lone door at the end of a large hallway. Seborga let the two go inside before he closed the door behind him. "You can talk now."

"Where the fuck are we, Marcello?" Silvia raised her voice.

"The Italian Mafia headquarters," he smoothly replied. The door opened to reveal two figures with suits that matched Seborga's. "Glad you two could make it. Let's start this thing already."

"Start talking, you three. It was something about the 2ps, correct?" Lia crossed her arms.

"Sì. Now get ready. You two are going to learn how to use a gun," Italy said, tossing Seborga a handgun. "And self-defense."

"And how to walk through hell with a smile." Romano laughed.

"This isn't going to end well." Lia thought.

~Blake: *in SpongeBob French Narrator voice* 3 hours later...~

Silvia was holding a gun up to a man's head. "Gimme the money. I won the poker game," she scowled.

"Wow. She picked up on that fast," Romano said to himself proudly.

"Hey Boss," a man approached South. "She's got a gun to his head. It's getting kind of extreme."

"Let her be. Just give her the money and be done with it," Romano replied, chewing on the toothpick in his mouth.

"Alright, Boss." The man quickly gave Silvia the money and she calmly walked away.

Lia sat with her face down on the desk in the office where they were talking, and she had freaked out about picking up a gun only three hours ago. She sighed. Seborga sat across from her and put his feet on the desk.

"What's wrong, Lulu? Tired?" he asked.

"Don't call me Lulu. I will kill you." She pointed a black handgun in his direction.

"You can't kill me. I'm a nation," he mocked back.

"In your own mind," Lia snapped at Seborga. "Like you'll ever break free. Even Sea-kun has a better chance than you. Wait, he can't. You've been 'independent' for longer. You do have a better chance." She sat up straight. "But not by much."

Italy walked into the room. "Lia, we have to test your shooting now. Come on." Lia stood up and followed Italy to a small underground room. Her eyes adjusted quickly, and she was handed a gun. She stood five yards away from the target and shot at it.

She hit right where it would have been right between the eyes on a real man. "I've got natural talent, I guess." She sighed. "The only gun I've picked up before this is a water or Nerf gun."

"Come on. Let's go back." Italy checked his watch. "It's almost 6. That means we have to get home for dinner soon." He walked out and Romano stood in the hallway.

"So, was she like Silvia? Born to shoot a gun?"

"Sì, non era affatto difficile. Cosa più facile che abbia mai fatto," Lia said as she walked past Romano. "Mi hai sottovalutato Padre. I'm more demonic than one would think." Lia giggled and tipped the edge of Romano's black fedora down. "Let's go home. I'm hungry. Silvia probably is too. And don't let her gamble for the next week." She walked down the hall. Both Italian brothers stared at each other in surprise. This was unexpected from the girl who cried at a nightmare about the 2ps. "I hope some of the others are naturals too…but what if Blake turned crazy...oh Gott...wait, he already is crazy...never mind. Whatever!" She laughed and walked out of the building, knowing that her insane friends would manage. ...Somehow.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lilac/Lia: Hello my good followers and watchers! How have you all been? I'm good! Well, yeah.**

**Blake: Wow, that chapter was awesome! And I barely had to do anything besides being my normal Grammar Nazi self!**

**Lilac/Lia: Italian Mafia kickass-ness! Hehehehe…. I really am demonic! This nightmare isn't real. It was originally supposed to be something else but I changed it to fit the plot. I figure that Silvia would be a crazy and aggressive gambler when it comes to poker and she would not hesitate to kill someone. She does bite people in real life. Vicky has scars from Silvia's bite marks. Also, don't call me Lulu. I hate it. I will kill you.**

**Blake: By the end of main Chapter 10, everyone will be informed about 2ps, and in Chapter 11, it will mainly be people figuring out their weapon of choice, so the Vargas kids won't be alone for long.**

**A note: These chapters are not in chronological order, but Lia's chapters are in order, and the final three chapters are last in time.**

**Blake (is back): Here are the TRANSLATIONS AND TERMS:**

**Ragazza - Girl (Italian)**

**Ciao - Hello (Italian)**

**Papa - Dad (Italian); Lia's name for Italy**

**Mio dio - My God! (Italian)**

**Qual è la questione Lia? - What's the matter Lia? (Italian)**

**Potresti ripetere? - Could you repeat that? (Italian)**

**Zio - Uncle (Italian)**

**Marcello - Seborga's predicted human name. This is also the name of the founder of Seborga.**

**Grazie - Thank you (Italian)**

**Padre - Father (Italian); Lia and Silvia's name for Romano**

**Sì - Yes (Italian)**

**Lulu- A nickname Lia despises of. Call her that and she won't hesitate to kill you. (Blake: Seriously.)**

**Sì, non era affatto difficile. Cosa più facile che abbia mai fatto. Mi hai sottovalutato Padre. - Yes, it wasn't difficult at all. Easiest thing I've ever done. You've underestimated me, Father. (Italian)**

**Oh Gott - Oh God (German)**

**Blake: A lot of terms there. I know. And what Lilac said about Silvia and Vicky is true. It's also true that she has never eaten pork.**

**Lilac/Lia: I hope I didn't offend anyone who loves pork. I just grew up not eating pork. Probably won't ever try it.**

**Blake: The next family chapter is…*drumroll please* the New Zealanders! It'll probably be titled The Kirkland Family (N.Z.).**

**Again, thanks for reading, everyone! #exitstageleft**

**Lilac/Lia: Bye everyone~ Peace, Love, and Pasta~ Ve~**

**-Lilac the Kitsune and Blake "Brows" Kirkland**

**PS:**

**Lilac/Lia: The prideful deep blue Rhine! Water of our fathers, Our strict teachings are absolute! No compromise! Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit! I love Germany's character songs~**


	19. FCH 8: Kirkland (NZ)

The Families, Part 8: The Kirkland Family (New Zealand)

"Jett! Get back here right now! Mikayla Kirkland! You too!" New Zealand yelled while chasing Australia and Mikayla who were currently riding emus. "First the drop bear and now emus?! I'll murder you, Jett!"

~That morning~

"Mornin' Dad." Mikayla said, walking down the hallway of the flat.

"Morning. Mikayla. How did you sleep?" New Zealand asked his daughter.

"Fine. It feels nice not having to go to school and sleep in," Mikayla sighed and smiled.

"Well that's good, my little Kiwi," New Zealand smiled back.

"Dad. Don't ever call me that when my friends are here or we're in public. Ever," Mikayla said seriously.

"Alright, Miky." Toby laughed. He put some eggs and bacon on her plate. She sat down and ate the food presented to her. He then walked outside. Mikayla became used to this as her mornings. She came out of her room and walked down the hall into the kitchen where she and her dad ate breakfast, then her dad fed the sheep and she changed into some day clothes. Nothing really changed in the mornings. It was a quiet household.

"Yo Kiwi! Open the door!" Australia yelling in the morning wasn't uncommon either. He pounded on the door to the one story house. Mikayla opened the door, realizing that her dad was still outside.

"Hi Uncle Jett. What do you want?" Mikayla asked.

"Ah Miky! Leave a note for Kiwi and let's go!" He said pulling her halfway out the door.

"Alright!" Mikayla exclaimed, quickly scribbling a note to her father.

"Hmm? Jett, what did you want?" New Zealand said coming in hearing his brother's yelling. "He's disappeared. Miky! Come on! We have to head to the store!" He began to worry when Mikayla didn't come down the hall like she usually would. "Mikayla?" He walked into her room to find that she wasn't there. He panicked and started scanning the house and backyard for his daughter. "Miky! Mikayla Kirkland!" He called several times over. He saw a somewhat crumpled up piece of paper on the table. He opened it and read it.

"Hi Dad! Uncle Jett came by and he dragged me out of the house! I'll see ya later! -Mikayla"

Anger pooled inside of Toby. "JETT!" He yelled.

~With Mikayla and Australia~

"So what are we doing?" Mikayla inquired of the Australian.

"We're gonna have some fun!" Australia cheered as he drove his car.

"Okay. What kind of fun?" Mikayla asked again.

"You ask too many questions, kid. Just shut up and let good ol' Uncle Ozzie deal with that!" Australia cheered petting the drop bear on his left shoulder. They then pulled up to an outback-like area. "Welcome to 'down under'!" Australia said letting Mikayla out of the car.

"Down under? Like the outback?"

"Yup! Now grab an emu and let's go!" He said hopping on one of the tall birds.

Mikayla trusted him and climbed on to the back of one of the ones with a saddle.

"Oi!" Australia called causing the birds to go. They ran extremely fast and Mikayla was soon riding as fast as Australia.

"Jett!" An angered New Zealand yelled riding and emu not far behind the two.

"Aw, shit!" Australia grumbled. Australia nodded to his drop bear. "Get ready, Euca!" The drop bear jumped off Australia's shoulder and latched on to New Zealand's face.

"Ow! Dammit, Jett!" Toby yelled as his emu slowed down.

"Uh… What was that? Why did your koala attack Dad?" Mikayla asked.

"Eh? Oh, your dad's a party pooper, just like England. Learned more than one thing from Mum. He just left me on the damn island. Second, he's not a koala, he's a drop bear. Big difference," Australia smiled and said.

"Okay…." Mikayla said to herself, wondering what the hell her uncle was talking about. Her emu began to race ahead of Australia's.

~Later~

"Damn emus!" New Zealand yelled as he tried to chase his brother and daughter. This time he was driving an ATV so he could catch up to them easily. A mob of wild emus were following him. (Blake: Yes, the proper word is "mob".)

"Dammit, Toby! Why do you have to be so damn persistent?" Australia cursed under his breath. Mikayla was laughing and riding a few feet ahead of her uncle going pretty fast.

"Jett! Get back here right now! Mikayla Kirkland! You too!" New Zealand yelled while chasing Australia and Mikayla who were currently riding emus. "First the drop bear and now emus?! I'll murder you, Jett!"

The yell scared Mikayla, and she fell off the bird she was riding. She hit the ground and tumbled, eventually stopping and yelling out in pain. After a few minutes she seemed to stop yelling. "Oh god...That hurts…" She said using her injured arm to help her get up. "It doesn't seem broken any more. Maybe I have super healing powers." The broken arm had been reduced to a measly bruise in a matter of minutes.

"She heals fast!" Australia said stopping his emu.

"She could've died, idiot!" New Zealand yelled, punching his brother in the face. "At least she has the same healing ability we nations do!"

"Ow! I love you too, Toby…" Jett said somewhat sarcastically, holding his cheek in pain from the punch.

"Now let's go home!" New Zealand said, hoisting his daughter onto his ATV.

"What about Uncle Jett?" Mikayla asked rubbing her arm.

"He's done plenty of outback treks. He'll be fine, little Kiwi," New Zealand said, starting to ride off towards town.

"I said don't call me that, Dad!" Mikayla yelled.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lilac/Lia: Sorry this took so long, readers! We had a hard time writing this chapter. Especially since I kinda had to reinvent the wheel several times. And I went to Animation on Display last weekend so I didn't have time to work. I wrote most of the chapter by myself.**

**Blake: But I still got to do my grammar-nazi stuff! Yay! We've also been working on Chapter 10, the next main chapter. We have a good chunk of it finished, in fact! And before I forget…*looks back at chapter* Hey, no translations needed! And if you can't figure it out, Jett is Australia's human name, Toby is New Zealand's human name, and Euca is Australia's drop bear.**

**Lilac/Lia: A drop bear is a man-eating koala. It is legend in Australia and it was used to scare away foreigners. Look it up sometime! It's really interesting! Next up in the family chapters is Fernandez Carriedo, or Spain and Lia. I want to throw in Belgium and Netherlands possibly. So be ready for that!**

**Blake: The next chapter will also mainly be written by Lilac. Remember to include lots of tomatoes!**

**Lilac/Lia: I know dumbass. I do what I want biatch! I will be writing the next couple chapters by myself with Blake editing because we're busy with school and I have more time. Also, sorry if any of the next couple chapters are really short. I've had writer's block for a while.**

**Blake: If so, though, you'll be introduced to longer chapters by no later than the three Kirkland (England) chapters. Those, by the way, have been finished other than the A/Ns.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! #exitstageleft**

**Lilac/Lia: Ve~ Peace, love, and pasta~**

**-Lilac the Kitsune**

* * *

**P.S.: This happened while we were writing**

**Lilac: *listening to music from YouTube* Blah blah blah- *HRE's Marukaite Chikyuu plays* Do not cry, do not cry…**

**~Later~**

**Lilac: Is it a herd or flock or what?**

**Blake: *investigates* It's neither, it's a mob of emus.**

**Lilac: A mob. *cracks up* Do they play poker and stuff like mobsters?**

**Blake and Lia: *both crack up***


	20. FCH 9: Fernandez Carriedo

The Families, Part 9: The Fernandez Carriedo Family

Lia wiped her forehead with her blue bandana. She sighed and continued working. "God, why are Papi's tomato fields so big?" she asked no one in particular. Lia picked the ripe red fruit and pondered on whether she should eat this one or not. She placed it into the small basket, which was filled to the brim with tomatoes. Lia stood up and stretched.

"I think that'll be enough for now. Papi still isn't back yet and I can make him a surprise," Lia thought as she smiled and picked up the basket. She walked into the house and stared over the backyard when she got to the porch. It was a big backyard with several trees and three long rows of tomato plants, which Spain took pride in growing without pesticides and only by hand. Lia opened the door and set the tomatoes down on the kitchen counter. She walked upstairs to her bathroom to change and wash her face. She came back down in grey exercise shorts, a light purple t-shirt and her blue bandana. The brown-haired girl stated chopping tomatoes. Her phone rang "Wa Wa Wa World Ondo" from the table in the other room while she was working. She ignored it and the ringing went away, but only for a few minutes. She then heard Prussia's signature "Kesesese~".

"What the fuck do you guys want?" Lia said, putting down her knife and looking over to her phone. It was a text from Rachelle. It read, "It wuz Hetalia right? We found an anime on Papa's shelf. -Rachelle and Sarah'"

"Idiotas," Lia sighed. "¡Eso es! ¡Es impresionante que lo encontró! Francia, Estados Unidos y Japón son el 'trío otaku'. Mayores compradores del mundo del anime y los observadores. ¡Disfrute!" she said in Spanish as she typed on the iPhone 4S keyboard. She then sighed and walked back to the kitchen and put the phone on the kitchen table instead of leaving it in the living room. She picked up the knife and began chopping up tomatoes again.

"Breakfast for dinner! I'm a genius!" Lia exclaimed to herself as she cooked and hummed a tune from her jazz band at her former school. She was the only eighth-grade girl in the Intermediate Jazz Band. None of her friends were in the band, but she didn't mind. The three eighth-grade boys and all the seventh-graders were really nice. She then cracked some eggs in a bowl and stirred them up and chopped up some onions and mushrooms. She made two omelettes and put them into the fridge. Then she lay down on the couch and took a siesta.

It was 5 pm CET when Spain got home. Lia was passed out on the couch. He smiled and shook her slightly. "Lia, despierta. Yo nos prepararé la cena." Spain said and he shook the girl a bit more.

"Hola, Papi. ¿Qué tal?" Lia asked, groggily sitting up from her spot on the couch.

"Great. How was your day? Did you manage well on your own?" he asked, petting her hair.

"Yeah. I made some dinner ahead of time. I hope you don't mind breakfast for dinner." Lia said, smiling slightly and then yawning. Spain smiled back and went into the kitchen. He had seen a pan, a knife, a bowl, and a chopping board in the sink. On the counter was a basket full of ripe red tomatoes. He opened the fridge and saw two plates with omelettes on them. He took them and put them into the microwave.

"Lia! Come sit down for dinner!" Spain called and set the two plates down on the table. He put a glass of lemonade in front of Lia's plate. Lia walked into the kitchen and sat down at her plate setting.

"Tell me, what did the chef make for dinner?" Spain asked, laughing slightly.

"Well, sir," Lia replied, also slightly laughing and trying to act like a chef from Iron Chef, Chopped, Top Chef, or God-Only-Knows-What-Other-Cooking-Show. "Today I made for you an omelette with hand-grown, freshly-picked tomatoes, cheese, mushrooms, and onions. On the side are some breakfast potatoes and sauteéd onions."

"Let's eat, then," Spain said, and he took a bite of the egg. "This is pretty good, ya-de."

Lia's eyes lit up with joy. "Really? I've wanted to be a chef for as long as I remember!" She smiled and took another bite of hers.

"I bet you could make Francis jealous because neither of his kids can cook," Spain laughed. Lia nodded and finished the rest of her egg. Spain finished just after she did and put the dishes in the sink to do later. Spain pet Lia's head as the two sat down on the couch in the living room. Lia leaned on her father and grabbed the remote turning the TV on to some re-run of the World Baseball Classic game that Spain had lost. Then, there was a knock at the door. Spain got up and answered it.

"¡Hola!" Spain cheerfully said, opening the door. He was greeted by a knife being pointed at his throat. "Oh! Hi, Andres! ¿Cómo estás? What brings you to this part of the time-space continuum?"

Andres gave Spain a dark look. Then he grunted and walked away.

"Oh! I'll see you around then!" Spain waved his hand to the man that was walking away.

Lia have her father a confused look. "Who was that?"

Spain sat back down on the couch. "Nobody special. Don't worry about it. Let's just relax tonight,"

"Fine," Lia said. She leaned on Spain again and began to fall asleep slowly.

"This is just like the days when she was little," Spain smiled and slightly chuckled. He began to hum a soft and slow tune. When he looked again down Lia had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He picked the girl up and took her upstairs to her room. Her room was a golden yellow color with a bed in the far corner and a desk, a cabinet, and some drawers. He lay her down in her bed. Spain pulled the red covers over Lia. "Buenas noches, Lia. Dulces sueños." He then walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Then he walked downstairs and picked up his phone off of the coffee table. He dialed in a number and waited on the ring a few times.

"Oui? Il s'agit de la République française parlant," France answered.

"¡Hola, Francis!" Spain cheered.

"Oh, Antonio! How are you, mon ami?" the frenchman replied.

"I'm fine! I bet your kids can't cook like my little Lia can! She made dinner for us tonight!" Spain laughed.

"Qu'est-ce? Je parie que Rachelle et Sarah peuvent faire beaucoup mieux que Lia pourrait n'importe quel jour de la semaine!" France raged on the other side of the phone.

"¡Adiós, amigo!" Spain said, hanging up and cutting off Francis. He put the phone down. "Now, how to deal with Andres…" Spain walked away to go polish his axe. "Boss is always ready."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lilac/Lia: Wazzup peoples? Nice to see y'all again. This chapter is kind of short because of how busy I am with school and I have writer's block. Plus Blakey didn't help much on this chapter except for revising. Now for terms and translations.**

**Wa Wa Wa World Ondo - The theme from the Hetalia movie, Paint it White.**

**¡Eso es! ¡Es impresionante que lo encontró! Francia, Estados Unidos y Japón son el 'trío otaku'. Mayores compradores del mundo del anime y los observadores. ¡Disfrute! - That's it! It's awesome you found it! France, the U.S. and Japan are the 'otaku trio'. The world's largest buyers of anime and observers. Enjoy! (Spanish)**

**Lia, despierta. Yo nos prepararé la cena. - Lia, wake up. I'll make us dinner. (Spanish)**

**Hola Papi. ¿Qué tal? - Hi Dad. What's up? (Spanish)**

**World Baseball Classic - The FIFA World Cup of baseball. It started after they got rid of baseball in the Olympics.**

**¡Hola! - Hi or Hello (Spanish)**

**Andres - The human name for 2p!Spain**

**¿Cómo estás? - How are you? (Spanish)**

**Buenas noches, Lia. Dulces sueños. - Good night, Lia. Sweet dreams. (Spanish)**

**Oui? Il s'agit de la République française parlant. - Yes? This is the French Republic speaking. (French)**

**Mon ami - My friend (French)**

**Qu'est-ce? Je parie que Rachelle et Sarah peuvent faire beaucoup mieux que Lia pourrait n'importe quel jour de la semaine! - What? I bet Rachelle and Sarah can do much better than Lia could any day of the week! (French)**

**¡Adiós, amigo! - Goodbye, friend! (Spanish)**

**Blake: Yup, I just filled in my normal role of grammar nazi/moral supporter this time. Don't forget that the next chapter is the Karupsi family - Greece and Penelope! I'll be sure that it's full of cats and sleeping and sleeping cats. Also, for a progress update: We only have one small section to go on the next main chapter, Chapter 10, and that chapter's pretty long.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! #exitstageleft**

**Lilac/Lia: Yup~**

**Peace, love, and pasta~ Ve~**

**-Lilac the Kitsune**


	21. Another AN from Lilac

_**Hello everyone~ Lilac here to bring you some news regarding Children of Nations.**_

_**Me and Blake are currently going into a school break so the next chapter should be up soon. I'm sorry this is taking so long... I am in a state of no creativity... And Blake hasn't been helping much because he has a buttload of homework. I do too. I had 5 tests and 2 essays this week. Back to the news. We have a new series that is a bunch of one shots that do not fall into the story line. So go to my page and check that out. I also have a poll on my page that is about the Sochi games because our first few one shots. Its about which events you guys want to see us write. Again, I'm really sorry about the inactivity. We will try to get going again soon. **_

_**-Lilac the Kitsune**_


	22. FCH 10: Karupsi

The Families, Part 10: The Karupsis

Penelope pet her little grey kitten. "Storm, why are you so cute?" The kitten only mewed back in response and kept purring. Penelope lay back on her bed. "I wonder why we don't have a dog too. I mean lots of other countries have other animals besides cats. Germany, Japan, Canada, America, Iceland, Spain, the list really goes on,"

"Πηνελόπη κατέβει σκάλες δείπνο έλατο," Greece called from across the house.

"Ναι μπαμπά!" Penelope called back. She made her way across the house to the dining room.

"Alright Penelope, sit down," Greece said, then yawned.

Penelope sat down at her seat and Storm jumped up onto her lap. "Storm, you need to eat your dinner. You can't eat mine." Penelope put the small cat on the ground. Greece sat down across the table from Penelope. "μπαμπά, why don't we have any animals besides cats?"

"Why would you ask that all of the sudden?" Greece sighed.

"I was just wondering. It occurred to me that all of the other nations have other animals than cats," Penelope elaborated.

"Well, it's because of all the stray cats in my place," Greece said.

"Can we get a dog too?"

"No."

Penelope looked at her father. "Why?"

"Because I said so," Greece replied back. calmly picking at the food on his plate.

"What's the real reason? 'Because' is not a valid answer," Penelope refuted.

"Just drop it, Penelope," Greece calmly said.

"No. I really want to know. I grew up with a dog in my adoptive family! I want to know!" Penelope argued standing up.

"Penelope Karupsi, drop the subject. We are done with this conversation."

Penelope just marched back to her room angrily with Storm following her. Penelope slammed the door just as the little kitten hurried into her room. Penelope plopped down on her bed and began to pout.

"No one ever tells me anything! It's supposed protect my innocence! Ugh!" Penelope ranted to no one in particular. She huffed and then buried her face into her pillow and screamed.

"Hey Penelope… I'm sorry…" Greece said, knocking on her door.

"Go away," Penelope growled.

"Penelope, I'm sorry," he sighed. The girl could be so stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Penelope, listen. We're not going to get a dog because of a long story. Unless you want to hear it, were done with this conversation." Greece's footsteps disappeared after a while.

"Fine," she said in her room. She lay back. "Why am I even getting angry? I never get angry… I'm always so laid back and chill. This doesn't make sense…."

"I think I know why," a voice said. It sounded cold, yet kind, and it was female.

"Who are you?" Penelope asked turning around and not seeing anyone after scanning the whole room.

"I'm not in your room. Come look in your mirror," the voice said.

Penelope slowly walked towards the mirror on the wall across from her bed. A blonde girl with green eyes brighter than Penelope's stood there.

"Who… Are you?" Penelope said looking in the mirror.

"I'm you," the reflection said. "Name's Payton. I'm the darker version of you. So, you're pissed off too?"

"H-how'd you know?" Penelope asked, somewhat stuttering.

"Like I said, I'm your dark side," Payton said. "I'm kind of limited to your mirror for now,"

"So you're saying we might meet some day?" Penelope scratched her head. "This is so confusing,"

"You said it, darling. Let's just say that you really should trust your Dad on the dog thing. I know more about that subject than you think. I may be you, but my life is different," Payton smirked and stuck out her tongue. "I have to leave now, take care of yourself, see you soon!" Payton made a thumbs down then vanished from the mirror leaving Penelope with her reflection.

"Well, that was interesting. Maybe I'm dreaming or something. I should go apologize to μπαμπά. Take Payton's advice," Penelope thought as she walked out of her room to find her father sitting on the couch.

"μπαμπά?" Penelope inquired. Greece turned around. "I'm sorry I acted out so brashly without thinking."

"It's okay, Penelope. I'm sorry I refused to tell you the truth but it's to protect you," Heracles said.

"Alright, I'm going to go read." Penelope said, starting to walk away. Then, Greece's phone rang out with a meow. The Mediterranean country's eyes widened in shock.

"Penelope, we have to go, right now. I guess I'll teach you how to border jump now, too," Greece said, getting up. "We need to go to London, ASAP. We're needed there."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lilac/Lia: This chapter was so hard to write. GRAH. I hate writer's block and school. Also, Blake just checked the chapter for errors and stuff this time again. And how was everyone's Singles Awareness Day (or Valentine's Day for all you non-single people)? Anyways, you've met a new character who you will see more of later. Also, the end is connecting to the Kirkland chapters that Blake wrote and has had done for like 2 months. So yeah.**

**Translations and Terms:**

**Πηνελόπη κατέβει σκάλες δείπνο έλατο - Penelope, come downstairs for dinner. (Greek)**

**Ναι μπαμπά! - Yes Dad! (Greek)**

**μπαμπά - Dad (Greek)**

**Yeah…. That's it.**

**Blake: And I guess I was just a moral supporter again. And before I leave, I want to tell you that the next chapter is...the Williams family! Actually...Screw them. They won't be noticed anyway.**

**Lilac/Lia: *smacks Blake with hockey stick* Shut up eyebrows! We will be noticed! Also, don't forget to go check out the book of oneshots Blake and I are writing, "Children of Nations: Bonus", and vote for which Olympic event you want us to write about. Go to my profile to see both of those!**

**Blake: Speaking of which, I have an idea…the Russia vs USA hockey game from 2/15.**

**Lilac/Lia: That's all for today! \**

**Peace, Love, and Pasta! Ve~**

**and remember, TEAM USA for the win in Sochi! And the Vikings predicted that the world will end next week on Saturday (2/22/14). Hopefully, we post the next chapter before the apocalypse!**

**-Lilac the Kitsune**

**P.S.:**

**Blake: If I don't see any of you guys again...it's been nice knowing you. #exitstageleft**

**Lilac/Lia: Me too! Then again, there have been so many apocalypses that didn't happen and the vikings weren't right about a lot of things so we're probably all gonna be here next week.**

**Blake: DAMMIT LILAC! YOU JINXED IT NOW! *emo corners* Why did you have to do it?**

**Lilac/Lia: I'm just quoting my dad. My IRL one. I don't think the apocalypse will happen anyways.**

**Blake and Lia: *go on a really long rant/argument about the apocalypse***

**Blake: Either way...Imma go now. Hope you guys have a good rest of your day.**

**Lilac/Lia: *whispers* and possibly your life.**

**Blake: I HEARD THAT!**


	23. FCH 11: Williams

The Families, Part 11: The Williams Family

Lia was covering her face with a dark red towel. It wasn't red earlier; it was white when she first grabbed it.

"Are you feeling better, Lia?" Canada asked.

"Let's play hockey again!" Lia cheered, removing the towel from her face to reveal a bloody nose. "Please? I promise not to give Parker a concussion this time!"

~Earlier that day~

"I guess I just needed to skate on home ice to be a good skater!" Lia cheered, skating on the ice rink. Lia did a twirl, then a triple axel. She landed cleanly and stopped. Lia was glad that Canada had an ice rink below his gym.

"Yeah, maybe that was it. You had told me about how horrible of a skater you were. I guess it's just a few lessons that could fix it up," Canada said.

"Hey guys! I'm ready to play!" Parker called. He was in full pads and was still slightly wobbling on his blue ice skates as he started skating.

"Ha! I'm gonna own you, Parker! Then you'll have to say I'm better than you!" Lia shouted, skating quickly and stopping in front of him, causing ice to fly into his face.

"You wish!" Parker smirked back. "We all know Americans are the best!"

"Guys, stop fighting, this is just a friendly game," Vicky sighed, stopping Lia from punching Parker in the face.

"Fine," the rivals quietly said to each other, turning away from each other and crossing their arms.

"Alright, let's choose teams!" Alfred cheered. "I call Hero Jr. and Heroine!"

"Dad! I told you not to call me that!" Parker and Vicky yelled at the same time.

"Then me and my little Maple Leaf will be on the same team," Canada said. Lia just nodded and smirked.

"Going down Americans! No one will stop Lia Williams-Vargas-Beilschmidt-Fernandez Carriedo!" Lia cheered.

"Maybe you should settle on one last name to use, or two," Vicky said, laughing at her friend's pride.

"That's why I've just been going by my first name, idiot!" Lia chirped.

"Can we play yet? I wanna crush Lia!" Parker yelled.

"One sec," America said. "Iggy's my goalie. Blake, go to Canada's side."

"Sure thing," Blake sighed. He looked ridiculous in goalie pads, and so did his father.

"Come on Chlo! You should play too! Canada's team has space for one more!" Vicky called to her friend in the stands.

"I don't want to get hurt in your stupid game! For all I know someone will end up with a concussion! I'll just sit here like a civilized person and announce scores and stuff like that," Chloe yelled from the side of the rink.

"She has a point," Blake stated as he high-fived Lia. "One of us probably will."

"Alright, Lia, I want you to start at center ice," Canada said. The girl smirked and skated off to center ice.

"Ready to go, Parker? Get ready to get your burger-loving-ass kicked you damn chirp," Lia growled to her opponent on the other side of center ice.

"You know that it's 3-on-2, right?" Parker said. "And my team's the 3?"

"No shit, Sherlock," Lia growled and smirked again. "Hockey isn't our national sport for a reason."

Kumajiro skated to center ice with a whistle around his neck and a puck in his hand. "Go," he stated, dropping the puck. Lia jumped forward, snatching the puck and skating past Parker. She skillfully avoided America as he tried to steal back the puck. Unfortunately, Vicky managed to steal the puck as Lia tried to score.

"Take that, Canuck!" Vicky said, skating towards Blake in goal. Blake made a glove save on a relatively weak wrist shot and froze the puck.

Kumajiro blew the whistle, and America and Canada went over to the faceoff circle to the right of the goal in Canada's team's zone. Canada won the faceoff, but America decked him into the boards and took the puck for himself.

"No way, Uncle Al!" Lia rammed into America. knocking him against the walls of the rink. America laughed; he was surprised at Lia's strength. Lia snatched the puck and passed it down to Canada, who was near America's zone. Canada skated by Parker before passing it back to Lia at the blue line. Lia then hit a slap-shot and scored.

"WHOOP!" Lia yelled and skated back over to high-five her dad and Blake. Chloe found the "Goal Home" button on the scoreboard operator and pressed it. She magically magnified her voice and announced, "With 17:02 remaining in the first period, it is Team Williams 1, Team Jones 0."

The first period dragged on, with some more checks and saves. Team Jones had their best chance with about 90 seconds remaining. Though it really just ended up with Team Williams leading at the first intermission, 1-0.

"HA! I told you Parker!" Lia called before skating off the ice for the intermission. The two nations sighed as they went off.

~2nd Period~

"Go." Kumajiro dropped the puck to start the second period, and America took the faceoff. Not much really happened for the first ten minutes. In fact, the next interesting happening took place at 10:00 in the period.

America skated up the ice after decking his brother again. Lia was no match for America; he just spun past her. Lia tripped and fell, knocking Blake down as well.

"Empty net?" America yelled. "Whatever!" He slapped a shot into the net, tying the game. Parker and Vicky came over to celebrate.

"Wha juz happen?" Lia mumbled.

"They scored," Blake replied. "How did you not hear America celebrate? Oh yeah, and you knocked me down."

"Oh," Lia sighed as she and Blake got back up. "That's why I saw two hockey sticks lying on the ice. Sorry, dude. I need to go beat that hoser's team."

"Isn't that hoser your uncle?" Blake replied. Lia didn't hear him, though, as she was rushing to center ice.

"With 9:40 remaining in the second period, the game is tied at 1," Chloe said through her magically amplified voice before pressing the "Goal Away" button.

"Alright team, regroup," Canada said, skating towards the middle of his side. Blake awkwardly skated toward Canada. Lia quickly skated to the two males on her team.

"What's up, Dad?" Lia asked.

"Well, we need to score again, and I have the perfect idea," Canada told his team in his normal, hushed voice. The team talked for a few more seconds before they broke the huddle.

"Haha! You ready to play yet, Mattie?" America called over.

"More than you'll ever be, Al," Matthew called back. "Let's go, Lia, Double Maple Formation." Lia nodded at her dad. After taking the faceoff, Lia passed the puck to her father behind her back and skated to the side of the rink, where Parker tried to block her from a pass that would never happen. Canada pretended to pass the puck to her and she pretended to receive it. She pretended to shoot for the goal which got England out of the goal so Canada could shoot into it. Fortunately, no one else noticed this because they were all blocking Lia, who they thought had the puck.

"WHOOOOO!" Lia said, high-fiving Canada.

"Wait one second!" America yelled. "The net was dislodged. That means the goal is disallowed and there's a faceoff in the neutral zone."

"He's right," Chloe said in her magnified voice. "No goal. Faceoff in the neutral zone." Lia looked down the ice at Blake, who nodded and motioned for the faceoff circle. When she got there Parker was also waiting to take the faceoff for his time.

"Going down, moose-humper," he growled.

Lia just leapt at him and knocked him down to the ice beneath them. You can insult me all you want, but never. Ever. Insult the moose and me in the same sentence," Lia said as she punched him in the gut. Canada broke up the fight for the time being and went to the faceoff circle instead of Lia, and America went to the circle instead of Parker. Lia was sent to the penalty box for five minutes for punching Parker.

"He insulted me and the moose!" Lia screamed as she was dragged off to the sin bin.

England motioned Parker to the box for instigation, knowing exactly what Lia was talking about, and Parker reluctantly went to the other box to serve a two-minute minor penalty. Kumajiro dropped the puck, and the game was back on.

Not much happened for much of the rest of the period. There was one scoring chance for each side, but that was really it. Near the end of the period, Parker started complaining about headaches, nausea, blurry vision, and dizziness, and he almost fell over. As the seconds ticked off the clock and the buzzer sounded to end the second period, Parker skated over to Lia, who had finished serving her penalty. Needing revenge, he took his gloves off and punched her in the nose. "Deserved," he growled before skating away.

"Fuck you, Parker!" Lia hissed. She put her hand to her nose and pulled it away to reveal crimson blood. "I bleed my country's colors, alright," Lia said. Parker seemed to fall over as he went off, because America called the game as a 1-1 tie for his son's concern. Blake agreed for Team Williams. The two shook hands and man-hugged.

"Good game," America said. "You were near perfect."

"I guess so," Blake sighed. "You go check on Parker. I'll take a look at Lia."

Blake shakily skated over to Lia seeing that she wasn't even covering her face. He could just see the blood rushing out of her slightly crooked nose.

"Hey, Blakey," she said, sniffling and wiping her nose. "That was a good game, huh?"

"Lia," Canada said, skating over. "Are you okay? Parker punched you pretty hard."

"It looks like a broken nose to me," Blake told Canada. "It looks a bit crooked, and it's bleeding a lot. Let's just hope that nations' children heal quickly. If so, it should only take three days or so."

"Oh yeah, you guys heal fast. Don't worry," Canada said. "Now go check up on Parker, Blake. I'm taking Lia upstairs."

"Right on," Blake replied. He took his equipment off, put it all in the locker, and went to America and Parker, who were inside the house. "You doin' OK, Parker?" he asked.

"Concussion," Parker replied. "I oughta know."

"It'll only be a couple days," America said. "You guys heal quickly, just like us. You'll be fine for going to NYC in four days."

"Lemme know if you need anything," Blake called as he walked.

~Current time~

"But Dad! He insulted me and the moose! He called me a moose-humper! I would never do that!" Lia whined.

"That would get me mad, too," Canada said, agreeing. "You just need to control your emotions a bit better."

Lia was covering her face with a dark red towel. It wasn't red earlier; it was white when she first grabbed it.

"Are you feeling better, Lia?" Canada asked.

"Let's play hockey again!" Lia cheered, removing the towel from her face to reveal a bloody nose. "Please? I promise not to give Parker a concussion this time!"

"You're not playing hockey on a team for another few weeks," Canada told Lia. "You can just practice if you want at the rink. No more team hockey for a while, though. You're worse than the NHL players." Canada sighed. He didn't want his daughter to be even crazier than she already was.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lilac/Lia: Heh… Yeah… Well, that was fun… to write… Like stated earlier in the chapter, I cannot ice skate IRL. Though I love to play street hockey in PE. I'm always goalie or a really aggressive defender. That's why I'm put in goal. No one ever wants to deal with my aggressiveness.**

**Blake: No, they do not. Trust me on this one. As a side note, this is on the same trip where the phone happenings occur as you saw in the Wang chapter. This is about ten days before that, though.**

**The only term needing to be explained (maybe) is that "sin bin" is another name for the penalty box in hockey.**

**And yes, I believe a few Brits play ice hockey.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone #exitstageleft**

**Lilac/Lia: Mhm. Now that's it I guess. Next chapter is the Vargases without Lia. So it may or may not involve the mafia. I don't know yet. It'll also probably just be Romano and Silvia without Veneziano. I assume they both have their own houses in their respective part of the country. Parker and I are actually rivals in real life. But our rivalry is much less friendly than Chloe's and mine. Thats all you have to know, I guess. And then, finally, don't forget to check out the bonus one-shots on my page and vote for which Olympic event you want us to write.**

**Peace, love, and pasta~ Ve~**

**-Lilac the Kitsune and Blake "Brows" Kirkland**


	24. FCH 12: Vargas wo Lia

The Families, Part 12: The Vargas Family (without Lia)

Silvia shuffled the deck of cards in her hand. It had become a nervous habit for her to do that. She was standing in the same office Lia had been in with her several weeks ago when they tried their shooting skills.

"Silvia? What's wrong?" Romano asked.

"Huh? Oh... Nothing." Silvia lied.

"You're shuffling cards. Something's wrong," he said back.

"I'm just... worried," Silvia said. "About this whole situation. What if we have to fight in a war? Against our friends? I couldn't shoot one of my friends." Silvia said. She split the deck and put it back together.

"I can see why you're worried," Romano replied. "That's just something you'll have to learn to deal with."

"But were all so close to each other for the most part. I couldn't bring myself to shoot them through the head even if they were already putting a gun to mine." Silvia put down the cards and picked up the revolver next to her. "I can shoot practically anything that's moving or not, no matter how far away it is. But my friends and family are a different story."

"That's fine. I doubt there will be another world war soon. You'll be fine. Wars and disputes like that won't happen that often. And if it comes to it you'll be able to. Trust me. Do you know how many times I've been to war and have to fight my friends and family? Plenty. It's easy on the spot."

"Well, you were born and raised that way! I'm just a teenager! I wasn't raised where I had to fight for my own is different for me and all of us!" Silvia said.

"Yes, it is different," Romano replied, sighing. "It's pretty traumatic, but we've all experienced disputes in the past. As we get older, we have to move up a few notches here and there. The same goes for you, Silvia, and all of the others. And remember that if you need to talk to someone else about it, I'm not all you have. You've got Feli, Lia, and everyone else."

"They're probably just as worried as I am."

"Probably, but it'll still be nice to get someone else's perspective," Romano sighed. "How about we just go home and fix up some lunch? We can make pizza or something."

"Alright…" Silvia sighed back. She wondered how traumatized everyone else was by this whole situation. She prayed for the sanity of her sister, but also was worried for Blake. She knew that Blake knew about Hetalia and probably knew about the 2ps as well, and knowing that Blake took things way too seriously or way too far a lot of the time, she didn't know whether or not Blake could bear the pressure. She knew that even though she wasn't the best of friends with Blake, more like acquaintances. Sure, they shared a mutual friend, but she was a little crazy, too...

"Hey Silvia? We're home. Are you okay? You blanked out during the car ride," Romano asked.

"Huh?" Silvia said, being snapped out of her thoughts about her friends. "Si… I'm okay… Just thinking…"

"Alright, don't go all philosopher on me though. That wouldn't be good. Now why don't you go rest up and I'll call you down for lunch," Romano said. "You seem off of your game."

"Oh, okay," Silvia replied. She walked upstairs and sat down on her bed. A book was open on the red comforter. Her sketch book was open on the desk and a pencil was on top of it. An unfinished sketch was underneath the pencil. Silvia just flopped onto her bed and sighed. "This is so messed up. I'm so confused."

Time passed very quickly. About half an hour later, Romano called Silvia down to eat. Silvia came down the stairs with her 3DS in hand. Silvia seemed to be entranced in whichever game she was playing. Her mind had stopped drifting to the thoughts of shooting her friends in war a while ago.

"Feeling better, Silvia?" Romano asked. Silvia nodded back and kept playing her game. "What are you playing?"

"Pokemon Y Version. I'm battling Lia over WiFi right now," Silvia said, smiling as she pressed a button.

"Alright. Well, come get your pizza. It's going to get cold." Romano put a small plate in front of her.

"Alright, just let me beat Li real quick," Silvia said. She finished up the battle and closed the game system. She bit into the slice and started to eat it.

"Silvia? Silvia?" Romano said, waving his hand in front of her face after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?" Silvia asked. "What?"

"You've been spacing out a lot today. Why don't you go take a siesta? Maybe you're just really tired," Romano replied.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Okay!" Silvia said back. She grabbed her handheld gaming device next to her and went upstairs. She flopped onto the bed and just stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

~To Romano and his thoughts~

"She seemed...different today," Romano thought. "What is with her?" He sighed and walked up the stairs and peered into Silvia's room, where she was passed out on the bed. "Maybe this violence stuff is too much for them. ...I guess I better ask Potato Bastard about this." Romano went back downstairs to grab his phone. He looked through the contact list until he found "Beilschmidt, Ludwig" and reluctantly pressed the "Call" button.

A few rings later, Romano heard the voice of the man he wanted to talk to at the other end of the line. "Yes, Lovino?"

"Ciao, Potato Bastard."

"Get to the point. You wouldn't call me of something wasn't happening or it involved Feli, Lia, Silvia, or Antonio," Germany sighed.

"Okay, then. I noticed that Silvia was behaving a little strangely today. Did you notice this in Alex or Heike?" Romano asked.

"Now that you think about it..." Germany paused. "A little bit, but not that much… How has Silvia been acting?"

"She's been spacing out and worrying, and she's been a lot more tired," Romano sighed. "Lia was acting strangely, too. She was having a lot of nightmares and saying weird things in her sleep and was screaming occasionally."

"Actually, I haven't had that type of behavior come out of my kids lately. Maybe you could call England and see if he's seeing anything strange out of Manchester and London. Japan thinks the two of you are pretty similar, and that means your kids may be similar too."

"I'll call Tea Bastard, then," Romano sighed. "I hope Lia hasn't driven them crazy by now."

"Well, from what Alex told me, they all had a nice Valentine's Day_** [1]**_. Chloe was a little crazy based on what Alex said. And Lia and Blake just hung out, apparently. I'll trust them."

"If Chloe was a little crazy, then that may be normal, but I'll still check," Romano said. "I'll call. Thanks, Potato Bastard." Romano hung up and then went to "Kirkland, Arthur" in his contacts. "Another call," he sighed.

"Hello? The United Kingdom speaking," an awfully familiar voice said on the other end of the line.

"This is Lovino Vargas," Romano replied.

"Oh, hello, Romano! What do you need?"

"Well...My children have been acting a bit oddly lately, and I was wondering if your children had been doing the same. Like tsundere father, like tsundere child?"

"What? Um, no… Not that I can think of. They both seem to be doing fine for the most part. But tsundere behavior can be pretty erratic. Or maybe Blake and Chloe are just hiding their feelings."

"Okay," Romano sighed. "If anything seems odd, give me a call. Or Germany; he should know if anything happens, too."

"Alright then, Romano. Oh, and Blake says hi."

Romano smiled. "Keep those kids sane, Tea Bastard."

"Whatever" was the final word Romano heard before he hung up.

Romano just sat there. "Hiding feelings…" he thought. "I hope that's not the case with the others. You never know with us tsunderes, though…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Blake: So ends another family chapter. We're getting closer to the main chapters again. This was a bit difficult to write (damn writer's block), but I'm glad that I came up with the part about the phone calls.**

**Lilac/Lia: FUCK WRITER'S BLOCK! *rage table flips* Anyway, the next chapter is about the Beilschmidts with Lia added into the pool of Germans.**

**Blake: Yup. Like this one, it'll probably focus on Prussia and Lia (and Gilbird). But who knows? We haven't written it yet. And we don't know what crazy thoughts will come to us. Right?**

**Lilac/Lia: LIKE ALWAYS! No translations needed this chapter (if you don't know the meaning of those words...Wow). Just a note.**

**[1] This refers to the bonus book of oneshots (Ch 2). It would make some sense if you read it but you don't have to. (Find it on my page.)**

**Also, if we don't post another chapter before 2/22/14, have a nice life! Or we might survive the apocalypse… Who knows? The Vikings were wrong about plenty-**

**Blake: DO. NOT. JINX. IT.**

**Either way, have a good day. #exitstageleft**

**Lilac/Lia: Alright. Peace, love, and pasta! Nya~**

**-Lilac the Kitsune**


	25. FCH 13: Beilschmidt 2

The Families, Part 13: The Beilschmidt Family (with Lia)

Prussia walked up the stairs to the first floor of the Beilschmidt house. "So, how's my awesome daughter of awesome awesomeness doing?" he asked when he saw Lia at the table, eating her breakfast.

"I'm still sleepy…." Lia said, eating a bowl of Fruit Loops. She shoved a spoonful in her mouth. "But I'm also as awesome as ever."

"Why have you become so sleepy lately? You weren't like this before."

"I don't know. Maybe it's just normal for teens like me...maybe it's stress...I don't know, I'm not a genius," Lia sighed. "If you want a genius go, ask one of the Kirklands. Or Makoto."

"No way! The Kirklands are lame tea drinkers! Nowhere near as awesome as us! Kesesesese~" Prussia replied in his normal, narcissistic tone.

"They may drink tea," Lia said, "but they also probably know more about the way I'm feeling. Why the hell do I have to be a messed-up kuudere?"

"What the fuck is that?" Prussia asked, being nowhere near the anime whiz that his daughter was.

"It's like a tsundere, but more quiet and shy…" Lia said, waving her spoon around in the air. "I don't know. Some website on the internet told me so."

"Okay…" Prussia sighed. "Well, it's still like a tsundere, I guess. They'd still know. Give them a call if you want."

"Alright… I'll be back in, like, fifteen minutes." With that comment, Lia put her bowl in the sink and walked to her room on the first floor. Basically, bedrooms in the Beilschmidt house were in some strange placement. Prussia was in the basement, Lia had one of two rooms on the first floor, and the other three had their own rooms on the second, along with two guest rooms on the floor.

Lia called up Blake while she finished brushing her teeth.

"This is Blake Kirkland. How may I assist you today?" a friendly voice said from the other end of the call.

"Since when the fuck have you been so formal?" Lia asked.

"Don't know. Either way, hi, Lia. What's going on?"

"Do you have any ideas on why I'm so fucking damn tired?" Lia yawned.

"You do sound tired. Anything else? It may help with the diagnosis," Blake replied.

"Also, since when the holy hell were you a doctor?" Lia asked.

"I don't really know. It's not like I've been trained or anything. Trust me all you want...or not at all. Either way, continue."

"Well, I'm in a cold sweat when I wake up; I'm spacing out a bit more than usual, almost like Sarah in math class; I'm having strange dreams and nightmares; and I'm having a short attention span, which has been shorter than usual. I guess that's it from what I've noticed," Lia said nervously.

"Lemme go check the spellbooks and ask my dad; maybe that'll help. I'll call you back once I get to the basement." Blake said and hung up.

"Alrighty then," Lia sighed. She brushed her hair and got dressed before Blake called her back about five minutes later.

"This is Lia, the Girl with Five Last Names (and I'm proud of it)," Lia mockingly said into the phone. "Now I'm so businesslike."

"Hey," Blake replied. "I didn't see anything in the spellbooks, but I talked to my dad. He thinks that it's most likely either stress-related or something about the 2ps getting into your head. He says that stuff like that is kind of normal for kids our age when we're presented with something scary and strange like that."

"How the fuck did he know I had dreams about the 2ps? The only ones who know are supposed to be Silvia, Papa, and Padre."

"I didn't ask. I would assume that it's either a good inference based on context or magic. Remember, we Kirklands can read minds [1]."

"Oh, forgot about that…" Lia said. "Well, if it keeps up, I'll call you guys back. Hopefully it doesn't, but you never know."

"Exactly," Blake said. "Good thing I'm only an hour behind you."

"Alright. Thanks, Blakey," Lia replied.

"Any time," Blake said. Both hung up after Blake's final word.

Lia shuddered at the thought that the Kirklands can read minds. "I hope Chlo doesn't abuse that privilege," Lia thought. "She would be horrified about my mind and all the crazy stuff in there. Please keep her a bit more sane than I am."

Lia walked back to the living room to see Germany and Prussia talking about something. Both looked at her as she sat back down.

"Wazzup, Onkel Lud?" she asked leaning back on the couch. She yawned again.

"Well, I was telling your Vater about how I was hearing some strange noises from the first floor or basement last night. He said it wasn't him. Maybe it was you or I was imagining things," Germany calmly replied. "It was for a couple nights before that, too." He thought back to his phone call with Romano about two weeks earlier.

"Naw, I slept okay last night. I didn't hear anything, even when I got up to go get some water." Lia stretched and pet Aster as he walked by.

"Okay then," Germany sighed rubbing his temples. "Other than that, I just wanted to let you know that Alex, Heike, and I will be out for the day. Don't get into trouble or break the law, you two."

"Kein verspricht, Westen!" Prussia said.

"Don't worry," Lia jumped in. "We'll be fine. I'm here."

"Okay, I'll see both of you later tonight...hopefully not in jail," Germany sighed as he walked out the door. Alex and Heike waved goodbye as they walked down the stairs and out the front door.

"I wonder where they're all going," Lia said. "Alex is probably going to go see the Kirklands, and Heike is doing something. And then Lud is probably doing some work or shit."

"West mentioned that he's meeting up with the Italies for something, I think. I hope he comes back in one piece," Prussia sighed. "He should be more worried about himself."

Lia nodded in agreement. "I bet Padre will probably just leave. He hates Onkel."

A few minutes later, a loud chirping was heard, and it wasn't Gilbird. Lia and Prussia went outside to see a white bird flying overhead and chirping extremely loudly.

"Pierre #3? What are you doing here?" Prussia yelled up to the bird, who landed in the backyard about ten seconds later. Pierre just chirped, nipped Prussia's left thumb, and flew away, chirping again.

"Der verdammte Vogel!" Prussia yelled. "Kann Frankreich steigen meinem Fall?"

"He dropped something," Lia said, picking up a small, rolled-up paper. "It says, Bonjour, Prussia. I was wondering if you would like to come drinking with me and Spain again. We had so much fun last time. Also, we decided on going to my place this time. Your place didn't have enough of a wine selection. See you later, Francis Bonnefoy."

"Gott, couldn't he have just called me? We do have technology now!" Prussia sighed. "Would you be okay if I left you home and went out to drink with them?"

"Ja! I'll just do something like draw or read or play video games or use the internet! I'll be fine!" Lia smiled.

"Alright then, I'll be back later," Prussia called as he went back into the house to grab a couple of things. "Don't set this place on fire!" he added before walking out. A resounding "click" was heard, signifying the door being locked.

Lia sighed. Why wasn't she surprised? Being left alone and forgotten was normal for her. She went back to her room and picked up her phone. She called Blake again.

"Hello Lia," Blake said when he answered the phone. "What's up?"

"Hey Blake, I think I have more symptoms," Lia said. "I'm not sure if they count but they were just kinda pointed out to me. Germany pointed out that there were some strange sounds coming from the area around my room last night. Yet, when I was awake there were no such sounds. I assume I was making those so-called noises."

"Oh. Well, that was the only symptom lacking from one of the magical remedies books. It was for something for which the names were in Latin, and I cannot read Latin. Let me go get it and I'll cast the spell real quick," Blake replied. He hung up a few seconds later.

"Well this is great. I get a spell cast on me from hundreds of miles away. How exciting," Lia said, placing her phone on her bed.

The phone rang shortly afterward and she answered it.

"Hey Lia, I've got the cure. Ready?" Blake said through the phone. The sound of old parchment pages flipping could be heard.

"Yeah. Just let me put my phone on speaker," Lia said as she placed the phone on her bed. "Now what?"

"Okay, just sit down and relax as I do this. Hopefully, no one interrupts me," Blake said. "Somnus, cave tibi. Sequuntur somnia, et in timore, corpus relinquere debent. Audite vocem meam, somnus. Hoc est primum medicinam et purificationem proc-"

"Blake!" Chloe's voice yelled.

"God dammit, Chloe!" Blake yelled.

Lia was getting engulfed in a white light as she slowly fell asleep. Several minutes passed as Lia slept.

"Lia! Lia!" Blake called into the phone.

Lia snapped out of the deep sleep. "Huh? Since when was my bed so high? And when did my clothes get so big?" Lia stood up seeing that she had shrunk and walked into the bathroom and saw a horrifying sight. She screeched in fear. "This is just another weird dream, this is just another weird dream!"

"Lia!" Blake called again. "She must've fallen asleep thanks to the spell. I guess I'm done here. Bye. Lia!" He hung up.

Lia shook her head, splashed water on herself, pinched herself, ran into walls and even had dropped something heavy on her head. "Shit! This has to be a dream! This can't be happening I'm so incredibly small! I'm a freaking five year old!" Lia punched the wall. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" she screamed, shaking her hurt hand.

The phone then rang. "Yes, Blake? What the fuck happened? I'm a 5 year old!" Lia answered in a higher-pitched voice than usual.

"Chloe interrupted me, and everything went haywire. Now I'm not going to be interrupted. Just relax." Blake took a deep breath. "First, let me reverse what I had done before. Restitue ei mulier illa ad bonum statum totius generis humani."

A bit of a mist surrounded Lia as she was reverted back to her normal, almost-14-year-old self. "I just did the standard reversing spell for females. Look in the mirror to make sure you're normal," Blake said.

Lia did as Blake told her to. "All good!" she replied after a long look at herself. "So, now, what the hell are you going to do?"

"Cure you. Now, let me do this. Chloe's been told to stay away, and so has my dad. Here goes…Somnus, cave tibi. Sequuntur somnia, et in timore, corpus relinquere debent. Audite vocem meam, somnus. Hoc est primum medicinam et purificationem processus!"

Lia yawned. "Good night, Blakey~" she said sleepily before hanging up. She began to slump against the wall, eventually just sitting there and leaning against it while sleeping.

When she woke up a few hours later, she saw a text from Blake. "Hope you're doing OK. I also figured out a way for this to act on all the other children and nations while they're asleep thanks to my dad. He is awesome...But as you would say, not as awesome as the awesome Prussia! Kesesesesese~"

"THE AWESOME ME IS AWESOMELY HOME, LIA!" Prussia yelled as the door to the house swung open just after Lia finished reading the text.

"Hallo, Vatti!" Lia exclaimed, attacking him with a hug.

"You seem better. What happened?" Prussia asked. "Your Prince Charming come and give you a kiss?"

"Nope! Just took a nap and acted a little childish!" Lia said, giggling.

"Well, that always helps! Now, why don't we go play Call of Duty or something?" Prussia asked.

"You won't have the highest score in Germany any longer, Vatti! You have trained me too well. I will end your reign as king!" Lia shouted back, running down the stairs to the basement.

"No way!" Prussia yelled back as he slid down the hand railing. After several long matches of the game Lia and Prussia were sitting in the bean bags watching who-knows-what on TV.

"So, how do I get revenge on someone, Vatti?" Lia asked.

"What?" Prussia asked in return.

"Revenge. I need some payback."

"Is this on a good-for-nothing Kirkland?"

"You read minds?" Lia inquired in amazement.

"Not at all," Prussia responded. "Just had a feeling."

"Well, yes, it is."

"I don't know about them," Prussia sighed. "But I do know how to get revenge on you…" He cracked an ever-so-joyous "Imma-kill-you-in-CoD" smile as he switched to Call of Duty again and grabbed his controller.

And he did just that.

Many times throughout their second session of the game.

But Lia still beat his high score and became the highest-ranked person in Germany.

~The next morning~

Germany and his kids had gotten back fairly late that night, so it was expected that he would let them sleep in. Fat chance. He's Germany.

At 5:52 am CET, Germany burst into both of the children's rooms, opening their doors and then shouting, "Kids! We need you downstairs now! Get dressed and come downstairs immediately!" before going down the stairs himself. Prussia did the same with Lia.

All of the Beilschmidts met downstairs after getting dressed and were instructed by Germany to get their shoes on.

"Why the hell are we up this early?" all three children and Prussia asked at the same time.

"It wasn't my choice," Germany sighed. "We have a large issue at hand. And it's at Heathrow Airport in London. God only knows what is happening."

Germany motioned toward Lia. "Lia, you can teleport us there, right?" Lia nodded. All five linked arms as Lia teleported them to London. She didn't know why, but that would be answered soon enough.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Blake: Hello, everyone. This was almost fully done in one day…*sigh* Where has my life gone?**

**Lilac/Lia: I don't know, Blakey~ You're the one who signed up to help me. And were on school break so ya know. Were bored all the time.**

**Blake: True. Either way, this chapter ends with a lead-in to the next chapter, which is the first of three chapters on the Kirklands. It's very different from the rest…**

**And here are the translations and terms.**

**[1] This is another reference to the Valentine's Day (Singles Awareness Day) bonus chapter. Check out the bonus book on Lilac's page and go to Chapter 2.**

**Kein verspricht, Westen! - No promises, West! (German)**

**Onkel - Uncle (German)**

**Der verdammte Vogel! Kann Frankreich steigen meinem Fall? - The fucking bird! Can France get off my case? (German)**

**Bonjour - Hello (French) (Blake: Duh)**

**Gott - God (German)**

**Ja - Yes (German) (Blake: Duh again)**

**Somnus, cave tibi. Sequuntur somnia, et in timore, corpus relinquere debent. Audite vocem meam, somnus. Hoc est primum medicinam et purificationem processus! - Sleep, and take care of yourself. The nightmares, and the fears within, must leave the body. Hear the voice of my sleep. This is the first medicine and the purification process! (Latin)**

**Restitue ei mulier illa ad bonum statum totius generis humani. - Restore this woman to her original state for the good of all humanity. (Latin)**

**Vatti - Dad (German) (Lia: We've been using it all story. If you don't know yet. Wow.)**

**Blake: The Latin stuff may be a little shaky (Google Translate ftw), but whatever. Lilac and I are satisfied.**

**I'm getting tired. Take it away, Lilac. #exitstageleft**

**Lilac/Lia: Welp, you heard the man...er, boy. We is both tireds. I feelz too lazy 2 use real gramar (Blake: THE FEELZ). Also, the spells are ones we made up. So don't go trying these at home. Don't play with black magic. It's not safe. Peace, Love, and Pasta!**

**-Lilac the Kitsune**


	26. FCH 14, part 1: Kirkland

The Families, Part 14: The Kirkland Family (1/3)

England and his family immediately left on a flight to Heathrow Airport in London. They soon arrived at England's house, which is just outside the center of London, and settled down. The first few weeks were perfectly normal. The two children started to get used to their new home, got over the jetlag, realized that they were eight hours ahead now, and stuff like that.

The Kirkland household felt different today, though. It felt a bit emptier, a bit lonelier. When England woke up, he sensed that something wasn't right, even though it was only 4:45 am. He dashed downstairs to find most of the lights on. When he reached the dining room, he was shocked to see Chloe there, eating her breakfast.

"What's going on?" England asked. He noticed that Chloe was crying, something he hadn't seen her do before.

Chloe didn't say a word. She just pointed to the note on England's placemat. England rushed over to read it. It was in Blake's distinctive, messy handwriting. The note read:

_"I can't take it any longer. I've been fooled and brainwashed. This is all a bunch of bullshit, all fake, and I've been a fucking idiot not to realize it. It's impossible for anime characters to be real, or for me to be biologically related to them. I can't take the lies, I can't take all this crap. So I'm leaving._

_I've bought a ticket with your money, England, to fly back to SFO from Heathrow today at 9:50 am, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm going back to where I belong. I'm going back to my real family. And if you manage to stop me, I'll just kill myself in front of you all. You can go on with your lives knowing that I'm an absolute fool to have believed you, and knowing that this is all fake._

_ Good luck ever seeing me again. I hope to just vanish from all of you._

_-Blake *insert whatever the hell my last name is*_

England couldn't move. "It can't be," he thought. "Blake had seemed fine all this time. Why didn't he say anything?" Chloe just continued sobbing. England looked outside. It was a clear early morning, where he figured he'd be able to find his son pretty easily. He tried to figure out how far he'd gone, but realized he couldn't. He didn't know when Blake left.

"Chloe, do you know when Blake left?" England asked his daughter.

"No," Chloe said, still sobbing. "I woke up at 3:55 to go to the bathroom and saw that his door was open and that he wasn't there. I looked upstairs and didn't find him there, either. When I came downstairs, all I found was this note. No trace of him whatsoever."

"Well, then...I guess we better head out soon, then," England continued. Chloe started cleaning up her dishes. "When should we head out?"

"As soon as possible," Chloe answered.

England put on his shoes and called for Chloe, who did the same. England also pulled out his phone and started a group text to the other nations. His message read, "I need you all at Heathrow ASAP. It's an emergency. Meet me at Terminal 1."

"Chloe! Are you ready?" England yelled. Chloe showed up next to him in a couple of seconds. "Alright, then. I've got my car keys. Let's head out."

In two minutes, England and his daughter were ready to go in his black Aston Martin. In one more minute, the car had been pulled out of the driveway, and they were on their way to find Blake. Chloe was a lookout for England, positioned in the back seat of the car in order to try to catch a glimpse of her brother.

"Nothing so far," Chloe told her father about halfway between the Kirkland house and Heathrow Airport. "He may already be there."

"Who knows? I don't know when he got up or left, so maybe. I hope it isn't too late...but because it's early, if I see someone, it should be Blake." England cut himself off before he went any further, and he was probably making a wise choice in doing so. He was in tears, and so was his daughter.

Soon, the Brit and his daughter arrived at Heathrow Airport. Even at such an early hour, the third-busiest airport in the world was full of passengers and extremely difficult to navigate. Everywhere people wanted to go, someone was already there. It took a few minutes to even get up the first escalator.

Once Arthur and Chloe Kirkland finally reached Terminal 1, twenty-five minutes after they arrived and forty minutes after they left their house, they quickly scanned the location.

"I don't see Blake anywhere, Dad; do you?" Chloe asked.

"Nope, not yet," her father replied. "He's smart, so he's probably found a tiny nook of the airport to hide in."

"I wouldn't be shocked. He's extremely determined when he needs to be," Chloe added.

"No kidding," Britain muttered. Not only was Blake intelligent and determined, but he was also very stubborn. It took a lot for his to change his mind on one tiny thing. Trying to make him stay here in London...that would be almost impossible.

"Well, I haven't seen anything yet. Do you know if anyone else is coming to help?" Chloe asked.

"Three people at the most, I'd imagine," England answered. "Those would be France and his kids. It takes less than an hour to fly from Paris to here."

"Good. So we have a slight glimmer of hope, then."

"Not really. I don't think France is even up, or his children for that matter."

"Whatever. If you just keep pouting, then there's no way we'll find him," Chloe said. She was right. She'd seen many people be so pessimistic that it limits them from doing any work. In fact, the person she'd seen do that the most...was Blake.

"Hey, Dad!" Chloe called.

"Yes?" England answered.

"I've thought about it, and I realized that whenever Blake doesn't think something will work out, he doesn't do much. So he's probably close. The question is, how close?" she asked.

They looked for about twenty-five more minutes. Blake was absolutely nowhere in sight.

"Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a boy, about age 13, with short, light brown hair, blue eyes, and thick eyebrows walking around here?" England asked many people. None of them had. Chloe had done the same.

"Dad? We should probably get out of the way," Chloe said. "There's a large group of people dashing right toward us."

England looked at the people more closely. "Those aren't just people. They're..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Blake: And this is the super-hyped Kirkland saga that I wrote almost fully on my own. I hope you guys enjoy this type of chapter.**

**Lilac/Lia: You did. While we were writing chapters 7-9. And we wrote 10 and 11 while working on Fernandez Carriedo and Karupsi.**

**Blake: True that. When ideas come to us, we write. What's wrong with that? Absolutely nothing. I came up with this in 2013 and finished the last of the three chapters on New Year's Day. It was just a stream-of-consciousness thing.**

**Lilac/Lia: So while he was writing these I was just here for moral support and I just read them when he put them up on Google Drive. I must say, I like the plot of these very much. This is actually something Blake would do in that situation.**

**Blake: *is relieved* And that, Lilac, is exactly why I decided to write it. I would expect myself to do this. And also, #cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Lilac/Lia: You wrote this. You sign off. Peace~ *walks away***

**Blake: Okay, then. As you have been told previously, this is three parts. Expect the second chapter in the next 1-3 days, depending on when we decide to post it.**

**Thanks a lot for reading. Peace, Love, and PASTAAAAAAAAAA~ Ve~ (Germany: Cut it out, Feli!)**

**-Blake "Brows" Kirkland, signing off for Lilac the Kitsune**

**P.S.**

**Lilac: Alright guys, I know you probably have questions as this story has some confusing elements. So, I will be writing a chapter where I answer your questions and Blake will too! So, just drop a question in the review or P.M. me! Also, you can ask questions about the story or to me and Blake directly~ We'll also put in some thoughts here and there for you guys to know. Have fun~ And don't be afraid to ask~ We don't bite~**


	27. FCH 14, part 2: Kirkland

The Families, Part 15: The Kirkland Family (2/3)

"...nations?" England said. "And their children?" He chuckled at this thought. "Fat chance. Why would they...!" He was actually right. Almost all of the nations were heading right toward him with their children.

"Mon Angleterre!" France cried out. "What is the issue?"

"Why did we have to be here?" America's daughter Vicky asked.

"And where's Blake?" Germany and his son Alexander inquired simultaneously.

"Well..." England sighed. "Blake is why you're all here. He was nowhere to be found this morning, and Chloe found a note on my place. It was from Blake, and it stated that he was catching a flight to San Francisco at 9:50 from here." The nations and their children gasped in shock.

"And..." Chloe took over for her father. "If we stop him, he said he's going to kill himself in front of all of us."

The person most shocked at this was, expectedly, Lia. She was already in tears, and Kumajiro, who had somehow remembered her name for the moment, was trying to comfort her.

The only nation with no reaction was, of course, Sweden, but even he seemed to be concerned. "Did Blake show any signs of negativity or have a change in behavior in the past few days?" he asked. England and Chloe shook their heads.

"No signs pointed to this...but that's not what's important," England replied. "What is important is finding my son before 9:50, and hopefully long before that. Also, how the hell did you all get here?"

"Oh," Canada spoke up. "We were all staying at France's place. We were going to head back to our respective countries, and France wanted to come with America, but we all had to transfer at Heathrow anyway. America spotted your text and called all of us to action. We got earlier flights and canceled our trips back home so we could help you out."

"Hm...who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

Canada facepalmed. "I'm Canada, your owner, and we're looking for England's son Blake right now."

"Who is he?" Kumajiro continued.

"Shut up, Kuma," Lia snapped through a sob. And he did.

"First thing's first," Germany told the rest of the nations. "We should split up and search for Blake. Let's have the North Americans, Lia and us Germans search with the Kirklands. The Nordics, France, Spain, the Italies, and their respective children can go out together. The rest of you will be a third group. We nations all have each other's numbers in case something is spotted. Deal?"

"Deal!" the nations and their children responded.

"Then let's go!" Germany yelled. The nations got into their groups and headed out.

~With the Nordics, France, Spain, and Italies~

"Oh, no!" Italy yelled. "I thought I was the last one who'd have problems like this. Now, Blake is at risk! What have I done?"

"Shut up, Fratello," Romano snapped back. "You didn't do anything, and Tomato Bastard didn't either. I don't know what's happened in England's house, but I'm glad it hasn't happened in ours."

"Well, I've noticed that if someone's lost and you play some of their favorite music, they come back a lot of the time," Sweden commented. "Right, m'wife?"

"I guess so, Mr. Sweden," Finland answered. "Do you know what music Blake likes?"

"Not really," France said. "I'll text Angleterre and ask."

"Sounds like a plan," Spain said. "Hope he responds quickly."

~With the Kirklands, the Germans, the North Americans, and Lia~

"Why the hell does it have to be Blake?" Lia sobbed as she kept up with the rest of her group.

"I don't know," England answered, "but we'll probably find out soon enough."

"I actually have an awesome idea thought up from my awesome brain," Prussia interjected."

"Yes, Bruder?" Germany asked.

"Well, West, do we know if England has any information about the ticket Blake got?" Prussia inquired.

"I don't know," Germany answered. "Hey, England, do you know anything about the ticket Blake purchased?"

"No..." England said. "But because it was on my credit card, I can cancel it!"

"Good idea, Dad!" Chloe agreed. "Everyone, wait here. We're going to go terminate Blake's ticket."

"My awesome plan of awesomeness will work like awesome magic!" Prussia exclaimed. "Only I don't need magic!"

A buzz was heard from England's phone. "Oh, France messaged me. 'What music does Blake like?' ...Well, I know this one." England texted back, "Play some popular dance music from 2011 or 2012. ...Yes, seriously. I hear it coming from his room all the time."

~To the rest of the nations~

"Aiya! I think I see someone up there!" China yelled out to his group.

"Where do you mean by 'there'?" Japan asked.

"Up there! On one of those beams!" Makoto answered for China.

"Yeah..." Austria said. "And it looks like he has...light brown hair too!"

"That may just be him! Let me text England," China told the rest.

"Good," Hungary replied. "But if we don't find him, this frying pan is heading straight toward your face."

"Not if I can stop it with my wok!" China yelled. He pressed "Send" on the message to England.

~Blake's perspective~

"Is that China down there? And Japan? Shit! How did they get here?" Blake thought. He realized that they were looking up at him. "And how did they find me? Ugh! Well, if I move from this beam, I'll probably die. I'll wait for them to come up here."

Blake looked down again and saw England, Chloe, and the North Americans going to the front desk. A minute later he heard "Save the World" by the Swedish House Mafia playing and saw all of them walking away, smiling. Blake smiled, enjoying the music. He also moved around a bit, partially because of the music and partially because of his discomfort.

"Oh, God!" Blake said to himself. "If I move and dance, they'll know it's me! Why the hell didn't I realize that before? ...Well, I'm done for now. Two groups know it's me. I guess this is it, then..."

~Back to England and his group~

"I see someone moving up there!" England spotted a young man up on a beam. "And he has light brown hair! And China texted me saying the same thing!"

"That must be Blake up there, then," Germany added. "Let's meet up with the others."

"See? My awesome plan worked like awesome magic, only I don't need magic," Prussia interrupted.

"Whatever, Gilbert," America said. "Let Iggy text the rest of the nations and their kids."

"Yeah," Parked continued for his dad. "We're nearly 100% sure it's him up there, so we're on the right track."

"Next up...getting him down," Lia grumbled. "Oh, boy."

America must have heard Lia. "I can do this! I'M THE HERO!" he shouted, almost causing Blake to fall off the beam.

"Al, relax. It's not just going to be you. And I'll lead this, thank you, once the others get back."

~Blake's perspective again!~

"I'M THE HERO!" Blake flinched at America's yell, almost losing his balance. He was hundreds of feet below him, yet he seemed so loud. "Sound rises," Blake thought, "but how can anyone sound so loud?"

Blake then saw all of the nations and their children running up some stairs used by workers. "Shit! They're heading right for me!" he thought. "What the hell can I do now? It's about 9:10 am anyway."

He then realized it. "It's my only shot. Blake inched forward on the beam. He saw England, Chloe, Lia, America, and others running for him and looking at him.

Blake paused. He closed his eyes. He slid further off the beam.

And then…

He fell.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Blake: So my character falls off a beam hundreds of feet high. What about it? And also, #cliffhanger again! Hahaha! I'm so cruel.**

**Oh yeah, here are the TRANSLATIONS AND TERMS:**

**(Mon) Angleterre – (My) England (French)**

**Fratello – Brother (Italian)**

**Tomato Bastard – Romano's name for Spain**

**Bruder – Brother (German)**

**Aiya! – An expression of shock used by China**

**Lilac/Lia: *hugs Blake* You are never doing that in real life, right?**

**Blake: Hopefully not. God willing.**

**Lilac/Lia: Good. Anyway, I was just here URHURDURing again while he wrote this chapter in, like, 2013. That's so last year.**

**Blake: This actually came from a series of dreams I had. But more on that after the final chapter, which should be up in 1-3 days. Should I finish this off again, Lilac?**

**Lilac/Lia: Yuppers! Bye readers~ *waves* TO THE INTERNET! *flies away***

**Blake: Okay, then. Remember to come back soon for part 3.**

**Peace, Love, and Pasta (why not, pasta is amazing)~**

**-Blake "Brows" Kirkland, signing off for Lilac the Kitsune**

**P.S.:**

**Blake: Yes, "Save the World" is one of my favorite songs.**

**Lilac/Lia: You guys still have yet to learn about my tastes in music, which will probably be up in later chapters. MAYBE.**

**Blake: Whatever. Enjoy the rest of your day, everyone!**


	28. FCH 14, part 3: Kirkland

The Families, Part 16: The Kirkland Family (3/3)

Blake Kirkland was falling. And accelerating quickly. At 9.81 meters per second per second, of course, due to gravity's effect on Earth. He had just slid off of a high beam at Heathrow Airport, with many nations and their children watching. So what was he thinking?

Nothing.

Blake didn't think about anything as he fell. No life flashing before his eyes, no nothing. He was just falling. Not to mention that it was just about his flight time, but more about that later.

So he fell.

And fell.

And fell some more.

The ones thinking were all the other nations and their children.

Most of them gasped.

Others cried.

And yes, even Sweden was crying. (Wait...Sweden crying? What the hell?)

"I am a horrible parent..." Arthur Kirkland's voice echoed throughout the top of the terminal.

"What the hell have I done?" Chloe Kirkland asked.

And most of the others yelled, "BLAKE!" Even Sweden yelled. (THE HELL?)

~Blake's perspective~

He fell. And somehow, something stopped him.

Blake opened his eyes, and amazingly, he found himself sitting on one of the seats in Terminal 1. "How the hell? ...Am I even alive?" he asked himself. He pinched his arm to find that, yes, he was alive. "I'm still here!" Blake realized. "Time to get on that flight." He was hurting a bit, but wasn't concerned. He knew he would heal whatever minor wound had been caused quickly.

Blake ran off to Gate 33, where the plane for United Flight 931 from LHR to SFO was waiting. He found himself near the end of the line.

After a few minutes, Blake found himself at the front of said line. He smiled and presented his ticket to the ticket checker, a tall, raven-haired man with brown eyes. The man took the ticket from Blake and scanned it.

A looping, irritating two-note tone was made by the scanning device. "This ticket...has been terminated," the checker informed Blake.

"What? How the...Here's my proof of buying the ticket." Blake pulled out the online receipt from the airport website.

"I'm sorry, young lad," the checker said, leaning down, "but this scanner says that it's been terminated. You may want to check at the front desk."

"Okay," Blake replied. "I'll do that. Thank you."

Blake trudged his way back to Terminal 1. "Dammit, England! You must have terminated my ticket!" Blake thought. "How else could I not have been able to get on the plane? UGH! ...Well, at least I snuck my pocketknife through security. I'll at least be able to slit my throat with that," he figured. "Of course, someone will find me and stop the bleeding." Blake kept walking until he got to the seat that he miraculously fell into minutes before.

"Good," Blake said to himself. "None of the nations are here. Maybe they decided to go home after all. Then again, they're probably just nearby, waiting to fi-" Blake cut off his quiet conversation with himself when he saw the nations and their children running toward him.

"Go away. Helping me is a stupid idea. Even for you, England," Blake told the nations.

"No, it's not," England replied. "You're the city of Manchester. You're more than my son. You're a 2.5-million-plus person city with a good economy. Not to mention two soccer teams."

"Now isn't the time to be funny," Lia snapped at the blonde Brit. "Blake...you know that I've gone through things like this before. I'm still here."

"And I am, too!" Italy cried out.

"See, Blake?" Germany said. "You're not the only one. And they've all survived to this day."

"And they didn't even need awesome powers!" Prussia exclaimed.

Chloe cut Gilbert off before he could go further. "Blake, do you realize how much you're going to hurt all of us if you decide to do this? Not only will England lose a city, but he'll lose a child and I'll lose a brother. Many of us will also lose a friend. And you're going to hurt many more people than just us. As Dad said, you're a big city as well, so you'll hurt millions of others."

Blake had those comments go in one ear and out the other. He reached into his sweatshirt pocket.

"What are you looking for?" Japan asked.

"My pocketknife," Blake told him. "I figured that if I wasn't able to get on that flight, I'd have no use in this world."

"Well, you're out of luck, then," America told Blake. "It dropped from your pocket, and I found it a few minutes after you left to get on the flight." America pulled the knife out of his pocket to prove it.

"And it was you, England...Dad...whatever the hell you are to me, that terminated my ticket!" Blake shouted.

"Yes...I did do that," England managed to say through his tears. "Because, Blake, you mean more to me than you expect. You're not merely a pawn of me and my country. You're my son, and I just got you back recently. It would hurt me more than anything to lose you now."

Blake sunk his face into his sweatshirt, mumbling, "How the hell am I supposed to get out of this? I can't go back to England's place, and now I definitely can't fly to SFO." He then got up, turned around, closed his eyes, and started walking. He only opened his eyes after he crashed into some sort of object and fell.

Blake opened his eyes and rubbed them. Once his vision was focused, he saw a tall blonde man standing above him. "You're not leaving this terminal yet," he said in a distinctive Scandinavian accent.

"Aaaaah! Sweden! How did you...?!" Blake inquired. "Of course he showed up right there," Blake thought. "He always manages to do that. It's like magic or something." Sweden guided him back to his seat, where the nations were still waiting.

"Listen, Blake," England said, "I just talked to your adoptive parents. They want you to be with me. They know everything that's going on, and they get what you're going through. You mean as much to them as you do to me, and we both want you here."

"Hey," America took over, "even I've felt suicidal at times."

"You have?" Canada asked. "When?"

"Just recently, in fact," America answered. "During the shutdown, I thought about it. I'm still here."

"Yeah," Blake sighed. "I just don't feel right here. I feel like I need to go back to where I used to live for a bit. I need to just get away."

"Well, then..." England paused to search through his bag. "This would be the perfect time to tell all of you that we're planning on having all of us fly out to SFO to see your adoptive families again. I think you guys might need a change of pace for a bit."

"OK..." Blake sighed. He thought about it, and he realized that the nations were right. All he needed was a change of pace. Blake also realized that being back home for a bit would also probably restore his confidence.

"So, what's the deal?" Chloe and Lia asked simultaneously.

Blake hesitated, paused, and then said, "OK, then. I'll stick around with you guys."

"Yay, Blakey!" Lia shouted. She ran over and glomped Blake, as expected. Afterward, Chloe went over and hugged her brother.

Blake then got up, looked at his dad, smiled, and hugged him. England contemplated picking him up, but decided not to, thinking it would be too awkward. America thought the same, so he just hugged Blake as well.

Italy didn't think it would be awkward, though. He went over and picked Blake up, shouting out, "Veeeeeeeeeeeee~ England never let me do this when you were younger!"

England facepalmed, and Blake simply said, "Down, please." Italy put him down.

"And to think that it was the nonchalant, straight-faced guy that saved my life," Blake told the group. Sweden came over and patted Blake on the head. Blake turned and looked up at Sweden. He smiled, and then hugged the tall blonde. Sweden started hugging Blake back. After they let go, Blake looked back up at Sweden. He was...smiling.

"Everyone, pull out your phones! Sweden's smiling!" Blake called out. Everyone took their photos and videos, and Sweden started laughing too. (What the actual fuck is happening? He's cried, called for Blake, hugged Blake, smiled, and laughed all in one chapter?!)

"Let's head back home," Blake told his family.

"Guys! You can stay here in London. We're holding a meeting in a couple of days, and since you're all here, let's just have it be at my place," Britain told the nations and their kids. "I'll have someone else cook, though..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Blake: So ends the three-part saga of Blake Kirkland and the happenings at Heathrow Airport. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, or even more than that! I enjoyed writing the parts about Blake, England, and Sweden especially. (I made Sweden cry, call out for someone, hug someone, smile, and laugh in one chapter! Take that, Finland! And all you other Nordics, too!)**

**Lilac/Lia: Blake has seems to have taken advantage of his Author Powers and has made**

**Sweden OOC, or Out Of Character. I will scold him for doing so later.**

**Blake: No, you won't. I'm the man in charge. Also, I think he'd be sad if someone he knew almost died in front of him and elated when that person eventually decided to stay. Just think about it. Most people would be like that.**

**Lilac/Lia: Alright. Fine.**

**Blake: Also, I want to elaborate more on the backstory behind this. *sighs***

**About four or five weeks before writing this, I was having lots of suicidal thoughts, and after the thoughts went away for the most part, I wanted to somehow let people know how I felt during the whole thing. Then a series of dreams like the ones in this saga came to me, and I realized that it would be a cool thing for you guys to read (hopefully) and a way for me to get some weight off my shoulders. That's why I wrote this. This chapter was also the main inspiration behind the rest of the family chapters.**

**Also, I looked up the flight number to make sure I had something accurate. I know, I'm crazy...**

**Lilac/Lia: Well, if you guys ever have these thoughts of suicide or anything, come talk to me. You can message me on here or on Tumblr. My Tumblr blog is called Lilac's URHURDUR Blog. My username is Huntchaser. This is a serious topic and I have thought about this too but I consulted some friends and now I go to a therapist for my depression.**

**Blake: And actually, I didn't come to Lilac originally to talk about my thoughts. She was able to figure it out, and she ended up telling one of our mutual friends about it as well once I told her what had happened. Those two people...without them, I wouldn't even be alive. *starts crying***

**Lilac/Lia: Shhh shhh. *hugs Blake* It's okay now. It's okay. Anyway, you guys know that there will always be someone there for you. Whether they be next door, 100 miles away from you, or across the globe.**

**I'm serious. If you ever need to talk come to me. I will keep it all confidential too. And if you want to talk to another real person, call your local suicide hotline where you are kept anonymous.**

**Signing off, Lilac the Kitsune. Peace, Love, and Pasta~**

Blake: I'll finish this off. Just wanted to say that we've finished some of the next main chapters and have some good plans going forward. Now, have an awesome rest of your day. #exitstageleft #dywc

-Blake "Brows" Kirkland


	29. CH 10: Thank God He didn't Cook

Chapter 10: Thank God, He Didn't Cook

England's house was on the southeastern edge of Westminster, the part of Greater London that also houses Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, and many other popular tourist spots. The property's edge was right on the River Thames, and just across the river was the London Eye and the rest of the London Borough of Lambeth. Measuring at about 6000 square feet (about 557.4 square meters), the house was in the Georgian style, and red brick covered its exterior. All of its doors were genuine British oak, something England took much pride in.

The first floor had a kitchen, a dining room, and a very large family room with a Samsung 70" (177.8 cm) LED 3D TV. The family room's entertainment center was lined with the best movies and CDs of British film and music. The entertainment center also had a section dedicated to Hetalia and had all of the episodes, bonuses, and movies in English. A Wii and a Wii U were also on a shelf, with a large stock of games in a drawer.

The second floor had a large room dedicated to music, with shelves full of instruments of all sorts lining the walls. A grand piano, gifted to England by Austria, stood in the middle of the room. The room soon became one of Blake and Chloe's favorites because of their shared love for music. Blake played the trombone, and Chloe played the alto saxophone. Both were first chairs in their sections in the concert and jazz band at their old school, and it was through a band class that they had first met. The two quickly found the room once they got in the house and picked out their new instruments. The room was actually something that helped Blake and Chloe get along, as long as Blake wasn't making tons of comments about their playing. The second floor also had another viewing room, mainly targeted for larger groups than those that would be on the first floor.

The third floor had five bedrooms: one for England, one for Blake, one for Chloe, and two bedrooms with two beds each for guests. Blake's room was navy blue and filled with Manchester City memorabilia and music systems. He was also given a new MacBook Pro, which was preloaded with two top-of-the-line music production apps: FL Studio and Logic Pro. Chloe's room was a lighter shade of blue and had many posters of classic British bands, predominantly the Beatles. The record player was waiting for her in her room, as promised. The third floor also had a small office space, which England sometimes used.

Two days after the saga at Heathrow Airport, the Kirklands were at peace with each other, with England in his room, and Blake and Chloe putting their instruments away in the music room. Suddenly, the doorbell was heard, and in the next instant, all three Kirklands dashed downstairs. All three reached the door simultaneously, but Blake was the one to open it. Two similar-looking nations, one polar bear, and three teens stood at the door.

"Blakey!" Lia exclaimed as she leapt into the Kirklands' residence and glomped Blake, almost tackling him in the process. America and Canada sighed as they walked in. Parker and Vicky followed them.

Kumajiro made his way over to Lia and Blake. "Oh, hey, Kuma!" Blake said and picked up the bear.

Kumajiro shot his signature inquisitive look and then asked his signature line. "Who are you?"

"I'm Blake Kirkland. You know, the one who everyone was looking for a couple of days ago," Blake responded.

America looked on at Blake and Lia as they talked. "You know, you two do make a great-"

"SHUT IT, AL!" Blake yelled, startling America and stopping him in his tracks.

"He's definitely yours, Iggy," America said to England. "He's got your temper."

England was about to say a witty remark about Parker, but he was prevented from doing so when his five brothers ran into the house. He instead had to settle with the line of "Watch that glassware!"

"Relax, Artie!" Scotland shouted back. "We're your brothers, after all!"

"Yes, but you're still my brothers…" England shot a look at the five as Blake and Chloe facepalmed simultaneously.

Thankfully, the rest of the nations arrive pretty quickly and didn't cause much chaos. The Beilschmidts kept things in order everyone else made their way in and greeted each other. Most wondered what the meeting was about, but that question would be answered soon enough.

"Everyone!" Germany called to the large contingent of nations, children, and micronations. "Follow England upstairs to the viewing room." The crowd quickly went over to the stairs.

"Mr. England?" Lia piped up. "Why exactly are we meeting here, and what is it for?"

"I think it would be good for everyone to hear that answer at the same time rather than having me answer the same question fifty times," England said. Lia nodded.

A long table was set up in the viewing room. Blake and Chloe had set each seat with a placecard. "Please find your seat!" Blake shouted over the noise of the rest of the group. He was thankful to have a loud voice; it helped the meeting get started earlier than expected.

Germany, oddly, did not stand at the front of the room. Rather, he sat with his children and brother. Many people shot looks at Germany as to ask, "Why aren't you up there?"

Germany stood up, sensing what people were wondering. His presence silenced the gathering. "Ladies and gentlemen, please direct your attention to the front of the room. England will be leading this meeting. It is a topic that he is much more familiar with than I am."

Immediately, people focused on the blonde man with bushy eyebrows who was, as usual, in his green RAF uniform, looking ever so formal. Blake sat at a chair to his right with his laptop, on which was a PowerPoint.

England cleared his throat and then began. "Hello, everyone. As you may know, this world is far from perfect, and we have many things to blame for that. But recently, it has been called to many nations' attention that one main reason for this imperfection has been appearing quite often to us, and considering previous patterns, we believe we know what will happen next."

Blake clicked the "Next" button. As the slide was shown, many nations nodded, as they understood what the images were of. Lia and Blake were the only children who understood the photos.

"These are what we call '2ps' or 'Second Players'," England continued. "As you can see, they look very similar to regular nations. This is because these 2ps are our evil counterparts. They are the evil seen around the countries, and as such, they have taken on a similar appearance to us. For example, the only noticeable differences between me and 2p!England are the eye color and the way we dress. Other than that, we look pretty much the same.

"Recently, other 2ps have been seen as well. These next few slides show images of all known 2p counterparts." As the next slides were shown, people took note of the differences between the regular nations and the 2ps.

"The reason that this is of great concern to us nations," England said, "is that in the past, soon after they are sighted, a battle ensues between us and the 2ps. We also know that each of you children also has a 2p, so you will need to be careful with them especially. However, we haven't really seen them as of now." Many of the kids found this eerie.

The next slide was displayed. "However, we have ways to prepare for these battles. All of our houses have gyms in their basements. These gyms have many rooms filled with different equipment for many methods of combat." England paused and took a glance around the room. He saw that many of the children were eager to learn more about these gyms. "All gyms are slightly different, but each of them has a similar layout. The main room has regular old fitness equipment, and many other rooms branch off from the main one. These rooms are all for different weapon types, including swords and guns."

The children took this information in, realizing that they would have to be the saviors of the world at a very young age. Most of them had never picked up a real sword or gun before.

"How the fuck am I going to manage that?" Alexander thought.

"Um...and what will I use…?" Makoto wondered.

And then there was Blake. "Holy shit, why the hell is an extremely inconfident teenager like me going to have to save the entire world with a pistol?"

England picked up where he left off. "This may seem scary to you all," he said, looking at the children, "but we have time on our hands. Today, most likely, your parents will talk to you about the specifics of their recommended training regimen over lunch or dinner, and they may also recommend a type of weapon for you to use. We expect this battle to come anywhere between three and nine months from now, so you have a good amount of time."

Many children sighed and looked at their parents, as if asking what they recommended. England quickly caught their attention again. "So overall, we hope you are able to use the gyms once every few days or so at minimum in order to keep getting more fit and become more experienced with the weapon you decide on. Also, the gyms are fully soundproofed, so you don't have to worry about others hearing you from other floors."

England looked around again. "If you have any questions, please ask me or one of the other nations. And we'll also be meeting back here for a short while tomorrow. But I'm sure that you all are hungry by now, so we should all eat lunch. Follow me, please!"

The children, nations, and micronations got up. They were finally free to talk and walk around. England and many others immediately headed for the door. Others got up and went over to their friends to talk. Still others just sat there, wondering what the hell had just been explained.

After a couple of minutes, everyone gathered in the dining room. England spoke up again. "This space is pretty cramped, I know. Thankfully, I've got this outside area. Everything is almost ready, so please find a seat at one of the tables." He opened the two sliding glass doors to a large, outdoor grassy area. The area was set up with many tables, ranging from four to eight people. Covered trays were set up on the long tables in a buffet style. As everyone made a line, England snapped his fingers, and the dishes were uncovered, revealing various foods from many nations. The children took dishes of multiple origins, while the nations and micronations settled on dishes from their country.

As the large crowd began to dissipate and people sat down, various groups started conversations regarding the meeting and weapons of choice.

~Table 1: England, America, Canada, and their children~

"You're staring into space, Iggy twins... Are you okay?" Lia asked, waving a hand in front Blake and Chloe.

"I'm okay…" Blake replied, "but this whole thing is just crazy. You expect early teens to take a gun in their hand and save the world? Yeah, right."

"I thought you guys were staring at Flying Mint Bunny~" Lia laughed, indicating to the necklace she wore.

America looked up from his plate, which was full of (what else?) bacon cheeseburgers and fries. "Don't worry," he said. "It may be a bit crazy, but you'll be comfortable with it soon enough."

"Who are you?" Kumajiro looked up at America.

"I'm America, not Canada!" America replied. "Usually, people mess up Canada for me!"

"Dad?" Parker chimed in. "What weapon do you think I should use?"

"Well…it depends on your preferences," America sighed. "Everyone is different."

"Definitely," Blake agreed. "I mean, some of us have different strengths. For example, I'm an accuracy-oriented-perfectionist type, so I feel like I'd be good with some sort of handgun. I can definitely see myself with a pistol. I'm not sure about you guys, though."

"Maybe I'll stick to something more traditional, maybe a bow and arrow... Or black magic," Chloe laughed.

"You're into that stuff?" England asked. "I guess I'd better train you, then. And considering you're my child, too, Blake, you will be trained as well. The training will begin this afternoon."

Blake grinned. "I hope 2p!Blake knows what's coming for him..."

"Parker, Vicky, do you two have any ideas?" America inquired once again.

"A pistol. Definitely," Parker smiled, biting into a burger.

"Now I'm jealous," Vicky said to Chloe. "I can't learn magic...But I guess twin pistols would be cool for me. Something I can shoot with on both sides."

"My turn! I'm already learning mafia stuff like guns and knife throwing with the Italies. I guess I'll take up axes, swords, hockey sticks, and bows too. Something for each of my parents. Plus a white flag to be safe~" Lia laughed at her last comment, and Blake grinned.

"I'll probably learn stuff like that for a tiny bit as well, to be a bit versatile," Blake continued. "But I'll mainly stick with magic and pistols. ...Oh yeah, and don't forget that one of our friends is gonna end up using a wok!" Blake and Lia chuckled, while Parker, Vicky, and Chloe gave them "What the hell is you talkin' bout boy?" looks.

"China uses a wok…" Canada said. Somehow, he was heard by everyone sitting at the table.

"~Aru!" Lia laughed.

"Who are you?" a small voice asked again.

"I'm Lia and that's Canada, Kumajiro," Lia said.

"I wonder what everyone else is going to use…" Blake sighed as he finished his fish and chips. "Me using pistols seems crazy enough. I pray for everyone else's sanity…"

~Table 2: The Vargases, Beilschmidts, and Spain~

"PASTAAAAAAAA~" Italy cried out. What else did you expect him to get for lunch?

Romano sighed. His brother sure covered up Mafia business well. "Oi, tomato bastard. Smack my Fratello, will you?"

"Why would I hit Ita? I wouldn't hit you if he asked me to, ya-de," Spain smiled.

"Well, the weapon debate isn't a problem for me," Silvia said, enjoying her ravioli. "I'm already training in handguns."

"What about you Beilschmidt kids?" Spain inquired

"A scythe," Heike smirked.

"Awesome choice," Prussia said. "You have good coordination, right?" Heike nodded.

"Um... I'll take a rifle," Alexander told his father. "I don't want to get too close to my foes."

"Ah, like old Switzy!" Prussia remarked. "He's not awesome like me…" Gilbird chirped loudly at this comment. Alexander sat up straight after Prussia slapped his back.

"Ja. Well, we will work very hard and you will train with us," Germany said.

"I don't want to train, Germany... I don't like training," Italy whined.

"Shut it, Fratello," Romano snapped at Veneziano. "Remember that this isn't for Germany; it's for all of us and the entire world. And we're the bosses, right? We need to be top-notch for the battle." Romano then bit into his pizza, with thoughts of Tomato Heaven in the back of his mind.

"Yeah, Ita-chan! Even the awesome me is fighting!" Prussia cheered and Gilbird chirped loudly again.

"Well, okay then~" North chirped. "Can I have more pasta now?"

~Table 3: The Wangs, Hondas, and other Asian nations~

"This is too much for an old man like me," Japan sighed.

"But I'm the oldest!" China said and smiled. "And I've always got my trusty wok by my side."

"You don't look 4000, Teach," Hong Kong told his adoptive father. "How do you-"

"4000?!" Linyang asked, cutting Hong Kong off. "What the hell?"

"It's complicated," Japan sighed. "He's the only ancient still around."

"You make me sound older than I am, Kiku!" China exclaimed.

"Whatever," Linyang said, finishing the brief argument. "What weapon do you use, Bàba?"

"A wok and a ladle," China sighed. "I've taken down Japan and Germany with them before. That was in World War II, though."

"Did you say a wok?" Linyang asked her father, wondering how that even worked.

"Yes. Remember that Hungary uses a frying pan as well," the old nation told his young daughter.

"But she's a girl...No wonder Korea thinks you're female…" Linyang began.

"We should probably stop talking about his gender," Japan wisely stated, sensing the mood. "He's male. Enough said. Now, for you, Makoto, do you have any ideas on what weapon you will use?"

"Ninja stars, maybe," Makoto said. "Would those work?"

"Ninja stars don't actually work. American movies and shows just make them seem like that," Japan sighed. "Americans always exaggerate things."

"A katana would work too," Makoto replied. "It's both traditional and powerful. You need to have a bit of tradition to keep you motivated."

"You're sounding just like I did when I was younger," Japan told Makoto and smiled.

"Linyang, have you decided?" China asked his daughter.

"I'm gonna be just like you and take a wok as my weapon," Linyang responded. "Like Makoto said, keeping tradition is important."

"It's something we Asian nations hold very dearly in our hearts," Taiwan chimed in. "Without tradition, we wouldn't be anywhere close to where we are now."

~Table 4: The Other Kirklands~

"Sea-kun will fight!" the young, short boy yelled out. "So one day, I can be recognized as a nation by all!"

"We heard that!" England, Blake, and Chloe shouted from Table 1.

"Fat chance," Blake continued. "Your area is one fortieth of a square kilometer, and it's nothing more than a platform. One. Single. Platform. Out in the North Sea."

"Um...well, Sealand... You do realize you will be facing your 2p for the first time, too, right?" New Zealand said. "You need to work hard. I suggest you go talk to the Nordics or maybe even Arthur. They'll all have advice."

Sealand sighed. "I bet my 2p is recognized as a nation…" He walked away to Table 6, where the Nordics and others were sitting, leaving New Zealand, Mikayla, Australia, and the other British Isles brothers.

"So, Miky! Whatcha choose?" Jett slapped her back, causing her to cringe.

"Ummmm..." Mikayla sighed. "I have no idea. I'm not much of a fighter."

"You have to choose something to fight with. You have to be safe," New Zealand told his daughter. "If you want any I recommendations for weapons, we Kirklands have a long history with pistols."

"Yeah! I'm a great shot!" Scotland boasted.

"Sure... I'll be a gunner. That might be cool." Mikayla made a small smile.

"It runs in the family!" Australia shouted.

~Table 5: The Bonnefoys, Braginskis, and Karupsis~

"A flamethrower," Iryna simply stated.

"What did you say?" Sarah said, staring at Moscow.

"I said I choose a flamethrower. That's my weapon," Iryna restated.

"Da. That would be good. Burn them to bits," Russia said, smiling and drinking vodka.

"Why did we sit here?" France asked.

Russia immediately took his normal action to comments like these. "Kolkolkolkolkolkol~"

"Aaaah! We just want to enjoy your company!" France yelled to Russia, asking for mercy. Russia nodded back, and the short argument was over.

"Well Papa, I want to choose a saber. Like a fencing saber. Something light, yet powerful and fast," Sarah smiled at the blonde Frenchman. "And if I want, I can use it to threaten Blake and Lia into telling me their feelings…"

"I heard that, Sarah! I can throw knives and I have a humongous axe, so lock your bedroom doors at night!" Lia called angrily. Then she smiled and laughed and returned to her third pancake stack, which was almost finished. However, the pancakes were fully engulfed in syrup, whipped cream, and strawberries. (Lilac: Lia loves pancakes, who says you can't have pancakes for lunch? Blake: Oh yeah, and she loves syrup too. Even though, secretly, this syrup is from Vermont, not Canada. Lilac: Stupid Brit. I'll have to go with the American stuff for now.) Blake just shot Sarah a Swedish Death Glare on his way back to his table after getting some more fish and chips. (Blake: He's British, of course he likes the food.)

Sarah gulped. She knew not to mess with Lia during her pancake time. And she didn't want to know what Blake was going to learn.

"Well, what about you, Rachelle?" France asked.

"I choose a longbow. Something beautiful and elegant. And also quick and strong," Rachelle said. "I do need to look good while I fight."

"You don't need to look good while you fight!" Blake and Chloe simultaneously shouted at Rachelle from Table 1. Blake finished by yelling, "You just need to get the job done and stay alive!"

"English people are so judgemental," France sighed. England began to swear at France at his table but soon quieted down.

"What about you, Penelope?" Greece asked.

"I think I'll choose something similar to yours," Penelope responded.  
You use a long, cross-shaped staff. I think I'll just use a plain wooden staff."

"You should put some blades on the ends," Iryna suggested. Penelope noted that and just went back to reading her book.

~Bonus Table 1, aka Table 6: The Nordics and Sealand~

"What are we gonna do, Berwald? Sealand is just out of control! First the toilets, then the library, and don't forget the aliens, and now he has to fight his 2p!" Finland said worriedly. "And the incident with Lia!"

"Well, you two need a break. Let good ol' Uncle Denny take care of the kid and shape him up a bit," Denmark said proudly.

"No you won't!" England shouted as he strode over to the Nordics. "We need a more decent caretaker than you!"

"I don't want to go back to you, jerk of all jerks!" Sealand yelled and stuck his tongue out at England.

"Why, you little bugger!" England yelled at Sealand.

"Just leave it to us, England," Sweden said, staring at England. England nodded and walked back to his table. "Finland is right, though. Sealand, you've been out of control. Next time you cross the line, it won't end well."

Sealand shrunk down into his seat. "Yes, Mr. Sweden."

"Stop procrastinating and call me big brother," Norway said.

"Stop it!" Iceland said back.

~Bonus Table 2, aka Table 7: Some Other People~

"These kids are so different than the ones I raised. Holy Rome and Italy turned out well. ...Well, Italy turned out pretty well, that's for sure," Austria sighed.

"Yes, these ones are quite different," Hungary responded in a similar tone to Austria. "Then again, it's the third millenium now. Things have changed."

"No kidding," Austria said back. "I never thought that we'd be at something in England where the food wasn't bad, or that the other nations' kids would be as sane as they are now."

"Or one of them being as awesome as she is!" Prussia yelled on his way by. "I got the awesome one! I got the awesome o-"

"SMACK!" Pans sandwiched Prussia's face from both sides. Hungary's was on one side, and China's was on the other. The two exchanged glances before laughing.

Austria laughed and then sighed again. "And I never thought it would be so satisfying to watch Prussia get hit," he said with a slight smile.

Hungary went back to her seat. "Well, I'm glad that the kids are relatively sane. It makes things a lot easier for us."

"Kids?" Austria asked. "By kids, does that include Peter over there?" Austria pointed to Sealand, who was wreaking havoc as always. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY PIANO!" Austria shouted at Sealand and ran head-on toward him.

"What piano?" Sealand yelled at Austria. "That's upstairs! ...Hahaha! That gives me an idea!" Sealand changed directions and went for the inside of the house. Austria couldn't catch up to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" England raged as he, too, started toward his youngest brother. However, Sealand was clear across the yard from him.

Sealand just kept running across the yard. He was almost at the door when someone emerged from it. Blake had just gone inside to wash his hands, but when he walked out, his nonchalant stroll went to a full-on sprint.

"Five...Four…Three...Two...One!" Blake shouted through his gritted teeth. At "One!" he lowered himself, picked up Sealand, and threw the micronation over his shoulder. He then pinned him, almost suffocating the short boy.

Parker ran over and delivered a wrestling referee's signature lines. "One! ...Two! ...Three! You're out!" he yelled as he stood by Blake and Sealand.

Blake got up and looked down at Sealand. "You think you had a chance, Uncle Peter? Even I have more of a shot of becoming a nation than you do!" he chanted. "Looks like Sea-kun can't do it this time!"

America came over and lifted Blake onto his shoulders. "I'm still the hero," he started, "but you can be one too!" Blake laughed at his older brother's comment.

"Down, please," Blake told America, and he was put down.

"Blake, how the hell do you do that?" Chloe asked. "You were never like that at school."

Lia snuck up behind Blake and glomped him. "Awesome, Blakey!" Lia smiled. "His insanity is like that. Mine too!" she said, putting her head on Blake's shoulder. "You kinda have it too, Chlo~"

Blake smiled as well. "I've got a lot of my dad in me, that's for sure," he told the small crowd gathered around him. "Oh! Flying Mint Bunny~" Blake cheered, and he walked away, talking to the creature invisible to all but his immediate family.

America facepalmed. "Don't tell me Blake sees things too?"

~At the same moment in time, in a parallel world~

"So, Pops? When are we gonna kick their motherfucking asses?" Brad Kirkland smiled devilishly and asked. He looked just like Blake, but had redder hair and dressed much more sloppily. He was also in better shape than Blake.

"Bradley, watch your mouth!" Oliver Kirkland responded. "And I don't know quite yet. We'll see when they're ready."

"Oi! Brad, get over here!" his sister Courtney called.

"What the hell do you want, Courtney?" Brad yelled back.

"It's something I'm seeing in the 1p Cam," she said.

"Oh, no," he said loudly as he ran over. "What is it?"

"Seems your 1p has a girlfriend," Courtney laughed.

"Fuck you," Brad said back, pointing a gun at her head. "Can you rewind? I wanna see how Sealand got his ass kicked."

"That was another concern," Courtney flatly responded. She rewinded to where Sealand started running toward the inside of Kirkland Manor.

Brad watched and saw Sealand get tackled and pinned by Blake. "So?" he asked his sister. "Sealand's only a micronation. That means nothing. I'll still kick Blake's ass when the day comes."

"Brad, don't get too confident," Courtney reminded her brother. "Just because you're already a good shot-"

"Shut the fuck up, Courtney!" Brad yelled. His voice rang throughout the halls. "He's a fatass anyway. You think he has a chance?"

Courtney pulled out a gun of her own and put it up to Brad's head. "You need to keep quiet and watch yourself. This gun is loaded, and I'd be fine with pulling the trigger if I had to."

"It's not like you're gonna make me hook up with Lilo or something like that," Brad sighed. "What's the point of you raising the gun?"

Courtney put the gun down. "I just want you to be prepared when the day comes."

"You think I give a shit right now? Let me be. Chillax," Brad yelled as he dashed up the stairs to his room and tried to block out all sound possible. He turned on his speaker system, pressed play on "KNAS" by Steve Angello, and started jumping.

Courtney didn't know how her brother would manage in the battle. He seemed to not care at all.

Oliver walked into the room and sat down next to Courtney. "Different people have different ways of thinking," he told his daughter. "Your brother tries to take in the littlest amount of information possible while scraping by, and I get that. But he'll be fine. A spark will ignite within him when it is needed." Oliver smiled devilishly, in a similar manner Brad had done so only a few minutes earlier.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Blake: Hello, everyone! We finally get back to the main chapters with another meeting. This is two days after Blake's happenings at Heathrow. I mainly did this chapter, but Lilac did a lot as well, including the start of the "parallel world" part. For those of you who were confused by that final part, Oliver Kirkland is 2p!England, Brad is Blake's 2p, Courtney is Chloe's 2p, and Lilo is Lia's 2p.**

**Lilac/Lia: And trust me, Lilo's not friendly like the one from Lilo and Stitch. You'll learn about her and some of the other 2ps later, most likely anywhere from Chapters 13 through 15.**

**Blake: The only small note for terms is that "~Aru" is a verbal tic that China often uses at the end of his sentence. Other than that, everything should be pretty clear.**

**One other thing to take note of is that I ABSOLUTELY HATE "KNAS" by Steve Angello because it just samples sounds from a sound pack anyone can easily get online. This is why I made my 2p like it.**

**Also, I have an... interesting story about the appearance of my 2p. The day Lilac told me about the 2ps for the first time and I saw pictures, I had a dream that night. I saw the 2p in my dreams and woke up shortly afterward, but his appearance lingered in my mind for the next week or so and appeared in my dreams each night for the next few days. This is the first time that I told that story. My dreams also provided ideas for some other portions of this book and other books.**

**Lilac/Lia: ... Yeah. Dreams and stuff help us with the plot and stuff.**

**Blake: Even recently, I have dreams regarding the 2ps. One dream provided an idea for much of the battle at the end of the story, and another scarier dream...Never mind.**

**Lilac/Lia: Welp, kinda a TMI moment. Oh well.**

**Blake: You know I'm open about stuff like that. And I like sharing inspirations, even if they have a darker side to them.**

**By the way, this chapter was originally going to be even longer (over 14 pages in Google Docs without the A/N), but we split it, and the second part made up much of Chapter 11. Just to let you know.**

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to reply and leave us suggestions! #exitstageleft #dywc**

**Lilac/Lia: Le Peace, Le Love, and Le Pasta. HONHONHON~**

**-Lilac the Kitsune and Blake "Brows" Kirkland**

**~After the A/N (Authors' Cut)~**

**Blake: NOT FRENCH! YOU'RE SCARING ME!**

**Lilac/Lia: *whispers in his ear* Bonjour~**

**Blake: *punches Lilac* Deserved.**

**Lilac/Lia: Au revoir~ *skips away***

**Blake: *sighs* She's like this all the time. *walks away***


	30. CH 11: Crazy Kids!

Chapter 11: Crazy Kids!

Many of the nations had headed off to dinner at various restaurants. Table 1 from the lunch remained intact, however, with two additions: Japan and Makoto, who prepared dinner.

"That smells good, guys!" Blake exclaimed as he walked downstairs. "It's probably better than any of us Kirklands could do."

"Perfect timing," Makoto told his best friend. "We just finished the last of the tempura."

"GIMME!" Lia shouted while being held back by Chloe and Vicky. She was surprisingly putting up a good challenge for the two of them. "TEMPURA!"

"Tempura is amazing!" Blake yelled out. "Thank you, Japan!"

Japan sighed. "You're welcome, Blake. You know that we kept a close eye on you all while you were away."

Dinner was brought into the yard, where two tables had been set up, one for the nations and one for the children. The children's table looked right onto the River Thames. Blake sat at one end, and Chloe sat across from him. Lia sat on Blake's left, and Vicky sat in between her two friends. Makoto sat on Blake's right, next to Parker.

"Lucky you," Vicky sighed. "You get a view like this every night."

"Yes, we do," Chloe responded matter-of-factly. "And yes, Blake and I have been on the Eye multiple times."

"It's pretty cool," Blake told the others. "And it's even cooler for me considering our house is right across the river from it and I can see it while on the wheel." He pointed to the London Eye, the third-largest Ferris wheel in the world.

"Wow," Parker said as he looked across the Thames. "It's different from America, that's for sure." The kids continued eating their tempura and kake udon, a soup with thick noodles and scallions.

Lia broke the silence after a few minutes. "So how do you guys feel about this whole 2p thing?" she inquired.

Blake quickly responded. "It's odd, but I think I'll be OK. I might start training tomorrow."

"It's definitely a change from our former lifestyle," Makoto spoke up, "but it'll end up being a benefit for us."

"Yeah," Blake sighed as he looked up before savoring his last tempura prawn. "Now I've heard from all of you about your choices," he continued after finishing the prawn, "except for you, Makoto. I would assume that you'll be using a katana?"

"Yup!" Makoto replied. "It's traditional and powerful."

"Cool," Lia said. "It'll be interesting to see all of us once we're trained. I've already started thanks to Padre and Papa."

America, with his keen hearing, picked Lia's comment up. "Interesting?" he asked. "How about scary?" The kids laughed and continued eating. It was really quiet for the rest of the meal. The only sound was the hushed speaking coming from the adult table.

After a dessert of mochi ice cream (Blake: ha, mochi), the children went inside.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Lia sighed. Something small caught her eye. "Blakey, Chlo, what's that in the corner up there?" she asked, pointing to the corner of the room.

"Oh, that?" Blake responded. He went outside to ask his father a question, and came back moments later with a remote in his hand. Blake pressed one of the buttons and lowered the device.

"This," Blake said, "is a surveillance camera. It may or may not be used for spying on the 2ps."

"On the 2ps? Then why would it be in our dimension? I'd say the 2ps are watching us through that device," Lia said, looking into the device's lens. She tapped the lens several times.

"Well, she has a point. I agree with her." Chloe said looking at the device and seeing a button on the back of it. "There's a button here. It has an attached USB drive too. That means it hooks up to a computer. We should check it out."

"Can we press the button first? Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee Chloe?" Vicky asked.

"No. The button might self-destruct, so we'll press it after we watch the footage," Chloe said to her friend. "Plus, I've never seen it around before. It might be a spy device."

"Dad!" Blake called. England came rushing into the house.

"What is it? Who got hurt?" England asked, skidding to a stop in the room.

"No one got hurt, Dad," Blake responded. "We just think that this camera is mainly being used by the 2ps."

"Well then, why don't you go hook it up to your computer, Blake? I have to finish talking to the others," England suggested. Blake grabbed his MacBook Pro from upstairs. England walked back outside. "Tell me if you find anything interesting, kids."

Blake hooked the camera up to the laptop, hooked the laptop up to the TV, and pressed the "View" button on the computer, and a room mirroring the viewing room the kids were in earlier learning about the 2ps appeared.

"So, is this their world or our world?" Vicky questioned.

"I know how to figure that out!" Blake replied. He clicked on the View button a few times, and the family room in Kirkland Manor appeared. "This is ours. So it was being used by the 2ps."

"Well then, Vicky can press the button now," Chloe said, taking the device and handing it to Vicky.

Vicky hesitantly took the device and pressed the button. The device the made a strange sound. A small screen revealed itself where the button was.

"It was a protective covering for the screen," Vicky nonchalantly told the others.

"Well, I thought things would be more interesting…" Blake said, "but whatever. I need to check something on the computer."

Blake pressed some buttons on the computer. He got to a screen with information about the setup of the camera.

"England! Come see this!" Parker yelled. "Dad! Japan! Other guy!"

The four nations came into the room, with a polar bear following not far behind.

"What happened, Hero Jr.?" America asked.

"I said not to call me that, Dad!" Parker said. "Blake did his nerd stuff and Vicky pressed a button and now stuff is happening."

Blake stepped in. "I got to the information screen, and it says that the commanding IP is...this number." He pointed to the screen and had his father view the number.

"So the 2ps are doing this," England and Japan said.

"I saw them with my special eyes. They didn't have my brand, though," Lia laughed. Chloe, Parker, Blake, Makoto, and Vicky all looked at her like she was insane. (Blake: She is insane in real life. But I am too.) "Don't look at me like I'm insane because you know I am!" she yelled at the others, giving them a serious look.

"One second," Blake jumped in. He went to a complicated menu, and after a minute or so, he found what he was looking for. "Aha! The 'Rewire' button!"

"How did you do that?" all of the others inquired simultaneously.

"A kid at school taught me it," Blake replied. "Who do you think, guys?" he asked the kids.

"Nope," Lia sighed.

"Not a clue," Vicky said.

"Nu-uh," Parker responded.

"It was Amis. DUH!" Blake finally revealed to the others. They collectively shared "of course" looks.

"Well, I know what to do from here," Blake continued, getting back to work. He pressed the "Rewire" button, entered the Kirklands' IP address in the box, clicked and de-clicked a few other boxes, and closed out of the menu. "Done!" he announced.

"What'd ya do, overachiever?" Lia said.

"I rewired the camera," Blake replied. "Now, our IP address here fully controls the camera. I also blocked any other location from viewing anything related to the camera. This spot is the only place it can be used now."

Lia kept on staring at Blake, wondering if there was any simpler way to put it. "In English, please. More than one of us needs it that way," Lia commanded Blake, indicating the non-overachievers in the room (herself, Vicky, and Parker).

"Basically, I made it so that nobody else can see through this camera than us, and only in this area," Blake sighed. "So now, the 2ps can't use it at all."

The polar bear looked up at Blake. "Who are you?"

"Kumajiro, do we have to go through this again?" Blake sighed. "I'm Blake Kirkland," he said, picking up and petting Kumajiro.

"If it doesn't work in the house, can I send the 2ps a message, then hit it into the river like a hockey puck?" Lia asked. "Please, Blakey? Pretty please? With maple syrup on top?" Canada gave Lia her hockey stick.

"Lia, be rational, please," England told her. "We can use this to our advantage."

"Fine be un-fun. Hosers," Lia pouted. Lia handed Canada her hockey stick back.

"This camera could be the difference between us winning and losing," Blake said. "We need everything we can get at."

"So what? You need Lia to scan all of our houses to find these damn cameras with her 'special eyes'?" Parker asked.

"Actually, my eyes aren't special. I just made a bad Tumblr reference. I just saw the light shining on it. And I have a good eye for detail being an artist and all," Lia said, stating it all in a matter-of-fact-like fashion.

"That would make more sense," America said. "That's why I kinda recognized the reference."

"Only Lia…." Chloe said. She yawned.

"Looks like Chlo isn't the only one ready for bed," Vicky said. She stretched. "Let's hit the sack."

"Surprisingly, I feel ready too," Blake yawned. "We'll all need some rest so we can have a short meeting again tomorrow."

The ten went upstairs to get ready for bed. England stayed in his room, America and Canada ended up sharing a room, Lia and Vicky slept on the floor in Chloe's room, Japan stayed in the other guest room, and Blake brought up a bunk bed so Makoto and Parker could sleep in his room. Surprisingly, everything was pretty quiet after 11:00 pm GMT. After all, America had taken Parker's phone for the night.

~2:06 am GMT~

Everything was quiet, but not all of the children were asleep. Blake Kirkland sat up in his bed with his eyes wide open. He hadn't slept a wink.

"What the hell should I do?" Blake thought as he racked his brain for a solution. "Oh, yeah! That resting thing! And then...That's brilliant!" Thanks to his magic training session earlier in the day, Blake had learned a charm that would make the body feel completely rested. He used this charm and then slowly got out of his bed. "Make sure not to make any noticeable noises," he thought as he made his be and then slowly and very carefully made his way to the door. Blake looked up and saw that neither Parker nor Makoto had noticed him. He quietly walked out and closed the door.

As he made his way down the hall, Blake checked for any signs from the other rooms. Not a sound could be heard. He crept down the stairs, and once he reached the bottom, he breathed a heavy sigh, whispered "Success!" and went toward the basement. Not a single other child would want to head to the gym at an ungodly hour, but Blake had always been like that.

Blake slowly opened the door to the gym, and when he did so, he was greeted with a blast of music. He was able to recognize the ending of Calvin Harris's "Let's Go" as he walked in. The music then stopped, and as Blake walked further into the gym, he saw four figures and one smaller being. England, Japan, America, Canada, and Kumajiro turned around to the sight of Blake.

"What are you doing up so late, eh?" Canada asked.

"Are you sane?" England inquired.

"What are you doing down here?" America questioned.

"Is everything alright up there?" Japan said.

And then, there was Kumajiro. "Who are you?"

"I'm Blake Kirkland," Blake flatly responded. "You should know that."

"Why are you awake?" Kumajiro asked.

"That's the question all of you want to know, so I'll answer it," Blake replied to the cub. "Well, I just plain couldn't sleep. I don't know why, but it probably was because of the whole eerie 2p thing. Either way, because I couldn't sleep, I used the resting charm you taught me, Dad. Now that I feel rested, I have no need to be in my room pretending to be asleep."

"Oh. Well, um..." America started to say. "I don't have a clue. Someone else say something!"

"I'll continue," Blake stated. "Because I have no point in pretending to be asleep, I felt like I could just work out a bit down here."

"Are you sure, Blake?" America chimed in again. "You're acting an awful lot like Germany now."

"Lia was right, then," Blake sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine."

"Lia was right about what?" Canada asked.

"That I act like Germany a bit too much at times," Blake sighed again. "I don't know why I do it."

"Tsunderes. All tsunderes act similar to each other sometimes," Japan said. "It's probably the stronger-willed, stubborn side."

"I get it now, then," Blake replied. "She thinks I act a bit like Romano too. Well, I better start training or I'll get nowhere." Blake leapt onto the elliptical, set the course for "Varied" and started running. "Keep playing the music. Can you play 'Greyhound' or something like that?"

With some nonverbal magic, "Greyhound" by the Swedish House Mafia started playing. Blake seemed to train harder with the music on, and so did the others. Kumajiro was even benching 12 kilograms. "Tired," he said eventually and walked out of the gym.

But Blake kept training, and so did the other nations. He made the music stop, and then he walked over to the handgun room. The others followed and watched as the boy picked up a gun, a Glock labeled "BKirk".

"So let me get this straight," Blake said to his father. "First Austria gives you a grand piano, and then he supplies you with pistols?"

"Yeah. I don't really get it either," England sighed. "Just start when you're ready."

Blake took his position at a mark about 20 meters (21 yards) away from a target of a 1.7-meter (about 5'5.75") human's outline. He took a deep breath, focused on the target, and shot.

The sound echoed for a tiny bit through the room, and England peered at the target. "Holy crap," he interjected. "That would be between the eyes of that man."

"Can I try another target? Maybe 1.65m?" Blake asked. England magically changed the target to the desired height. "Thanks. That's closer to the other kids' height."

Blake shot again. This time it was also between the eyes. "I've got natural talent, I guess," he sighed. "The only gun I've picked up before this is a water or Nerf gun." The other adults began to leave one by one as it got later into the night, and eventually Blake and England were left. Both Brits continued to shoot and lift weights at various times. At around 7:23 am, the final song in the long playlist came on. Blake and England put down their weapons and walked back into the spacious main room.

"Wow," Blake said, sweating and panting. "That was quite a workout."

"Agreed," his father replied and smiled. "I guess that you were given the tsundere work ethic. No wonder Germany thought you were going to be a key figure in the war." Both laughed.

Blake smiled as well as the song was almost beginning its main section. It was the Swedish House Mafia remix of Coldplay's "Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall", a song both he and England enjoyed. The two both started singing along to the song.

During a break in the lyrics around the middle of the song, Blake asked England, "Dad, did you know that I liked this song so much?"

"Of course," England responded. "We kept very good watch of you kids."

The two continued singing along to the rest of the song. As it ended, England hugged Blake and told him, "You act so much like I used to. Francis thought I was an idiot, but I guess it's my genes." Both laughed again as they walked toward the staircase leading up to the ground floor. Blake turned off the lights and closed the door as they walked out. A figure stood at the top of the stairs.

"Blakey!" Lia exclaimed as she saw her friend walk out of the gym. "The others were scared that you had left again."

"I'm fine," Blake told Lia as he walked up the stairs. "I need to hit the showers quickly before breakfast. Think about not showering after working out for more than five hours. Exactly."

"Just as I thought," Japan said as he walked over to England, with Makoto following him. "Your son has the tsundere spirit in him."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Blake: So my character's even more insane than usual in this chapter!**

**Lilac/Lia: WHY CAN'T I HAVE MY CLIFFHANGER DAMMIT! *pouts* Un-fun hosers.**

**Blake: I just thought it felt too odd to cliff-hang with an already split up chapter.**

**Lilac/Lia: Fine. I will get my cliffhanger though! Eventually!**

**Blake: You will. Definitely.**

**For terms:**

**Tempura - Basically anything like vegetables or seafood fried in a very light and crispy batter. It's a staple of Japanese cuisine.**

**Kake udon - As stated in the chapter, it's a soup with thick noodles, which are called udon.**

**That's all for those. Also, Amis, the character mentioned in the rewiring section, is based off someone at my school that I've known for a long time.**

**Lilac/Lia: Welp, bye. You finish this thing for a change, Blake. Peace. *walks away***

**Blake: Okay, then. I'll just make this brief by saying that we've got a lot of good ideas heading forward, so I feel pretty comfortable about the rest of this book.**

**Again, thank you for reading, and feel free to leave us replies and suggestions! #exitstageleft #dywc**

**Peace, Love, and Pasta (why not),**

**-Blake "Brows" Kirkland, signing off for Lilac the Kitsune**


End file.
